The Final Battle
by Josh Light
Summary: My version of what happens inbetween the X and Zero series. It has a lot of my own made up characters so, it's very different. Also I'm a horrible writer, so I know it's not too good, but here it is. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Editor's note: Hi, all!!! I just wanted to tell you before you read this that there are many characters, attacks, and items from many of the MM series. To fully understand who is in this story and why, please go to my fourm and read up on some of the characters!! It's about the Final Battle and gives some background on some of the characters. I plan to talk more on them, too. So, I'll hope you check it out! So, anyway, here's my 1st Chapter!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!

* * *

(Last time...)

Delta Maximus: This world is mine...I have won.

X:Not yet, you haven't!

Delta Maximus: I'm am in Perfect Form! You cannot defeat me, X. It is useless. My energy output far exceeds yours. It is how the Dr. predicted. The only flaw...is you Zero.

Zero:...

Delta Maximus: Why do you not follow your orders? You know your mission. Zero, the Dr. called you his perfect creation. You were to help him rule this world! Why do you fight against this?

Zero: Because...It's not right! He wanted to destroy everything! And I will not allow that to happen, Maximus! (Unsheathes Z-Saber) This ends here!

Delta Maximus: Very well. If you will not carry out his orders..(Charges)..I will!! Prepare yourselves! This is your final battle!

Zero: No, Delta Maximus...It's yours!

* * *

(Sparks fly)

Delta Maximus:N-No! I-I-I-It's Impossible! Z-Zero! T-The Dr. was t-to... ZZzzzttthhhhh! N-NOOO!

X:It's over Maximus! This is it!

Delta Maximus: N-NOO! I-It's not! I-I shall use the Dark Virus!! I-I will c-complete my m-mission!!

Zero: NO! Maximus! Don't! In your state...

(Delta Maximus starts charging the Dark Virus to put into overdrive)

(Comp): WARNING! WARNING! DARK VIRUS REACHING OVERDRIVE LIMIT! WARNING!

Delta Maximus: Now I shall- What..What is happening!?!? I-I feel...

X: What the-

Zero: X! Fire a blast at him! It might stop him!

X:Right! X-Buster Full Power! HHAAAaaaa!!!!!

(A huge explosion erupts only to be swallowed by a black energy)

Zero:What-

????:AARRRRAARRARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Delta Maximus transforms into a Dark Beast)

X:The Dark Virus! It's...!

Zero:We Have to stop this, X!

X:Right! Let's go!

(X and Zero rush the Dark Beast)

Zero: Z-Saber!

X: X-Buster!

Dark Beast:NOO USEEEE!!!

(The Darkness starts to envelope everything)

X: HHAAAHHHH!!! NO-

Zero:Z-Wav-

* * *

Bass: Hurry! We have to help X, and Zero!

Axl:Um.. Bass!

Bass:What!?

Axl:What that?!

(Bass turns to see the Darkness rushing toward them)

ZX:That can't be good

Roll: Um..Maybe we should..

ZX:RUN!!!!!

Axl:That's one way of putting it!

Bass:It's no use. we can't-

Axl:Bass-

* * *

...(Suddenly a burst of light shines through the Darkness)

Dark Beast:NNOOOOO!!!! LIGHT!!!! HHOWWW!!????

X:AAARRRRGGHHHHH!!!!! X-BUSTER!!!!!!!!!!!

(X fires a huge blast of light that destroys the Darkness and returns Delta Maximus back to his normal state.)

Zero:What the- What happened?

Bass:Hmmm? What just happened?

Axl:Where's that dark thing?

ZX:You mean "what" was that dark thing?

Axl:Whatever.

Bass:Where is,X?

Roll: Here! He's Here!

(Everyone rushes to Roll)

ZX:Is he o.k.?

Roll: I think so.

(Grounds rumble)

Zero:This place is falling apart. Let's go!

* * *

(5 months later. With the destruction of Delta Maximus, rebuilding is beginning and the X-Team is slowing recovering from what happened.)

X:Man, she's driving me nuts!!!

Alia: Is it-

Tron: Josh?Josh!

X:Quick! Hide me!!

Alia: Sorry, X. I can't.

X:(Glares) You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Tron:There you are! Josh, you still need to rest!

X: Look, Tron, I'm fine. Don't-

Tron: Let's go!

(Pulls X along)

X:Tron! Hey! Come on...

Alia: You have no idea!! (laughs)

* * *

Bass: Something wrong, Zero?

Zero:...Just thinking about what Delta Maximus said.

Bass:You think he was right?

Zero: No, but...this armor...I _was_ to help Dr. Willy win.

Bass: That is not so now, Zero. I was to help him as well, but that is not so now.

Zero:Yeah, but ...

Bass: Don't worry about. You are not Maximus.

Zero:...(Am I?)

* * *

X:...

Zero: What's up?

X:Huh?...nothing...Just thinking.

Zero:...About what?

X: Zero, how did I stop Delta Maximus...? What was that..energy?

Zero: Beats me. Just glad it happened when it did. Being absorbed by the Dark Virus is not my idea of fun.

X: I guess..

Zero: I wouldn't worry about it, X. Your armor is different and not a lot is known about it, so it might just be something that normally happens.

X: Yeah, like yours?

Zero:(laughs) yeah!(...my armor...)

(Com)Alia: X! Zero! We have a new mission!

X: Well, let's get to it!

Zero: About time we started to clean and rebuild this city!

(Com)Alia: We have a lot of work ahead of us! The entire world needs help!

X: Right! Time to go! X-Team! Move out!!

* * *

(Present Time)

...What is strength...?

..is it being able to destroy anything in your path...?

..the ability withstand any attack...?

...is it...

(the song "Don't wanna be" by Spinwake plays)

(As the song plays many characters are shown and some battle scenes from the past and future)

(The title of Mega Man X:The X-Team:Final Battle appears.)

* * *

????:Heheheheheheheh...It is time...I have been away for too long...Get ready...Here I come...heheheheheheh...

* * *

X:(sighs) Man rebuilding is tough work!

Axl: No pain-

Bass:(throws a huge bolder at Axl that buries him)...no gain.

Axl:(Gets out from under the boulder) WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!??

Bass: Just testing how strong you are.

Axl:(fumes) Yeah right!

Zero:Stop messing around, Axl. We've got work to do.

Bass:(Leaving) Indeed.

Axl:Hey, wait a second! He threw the boulder at ME!!!

ZX: Come on! Let's just-

(Bass and Axl knock ZX upside the head)

ZX:Ouch!! what'd I do!?

Bass: Something. I sure.

ZX:Hey-

X:o.k. everyone, we're finished here. Let's move on to sector 7.

Everyone:Right!

ZX:...(grumbles)

* * *

Alia:(Typing)...o.k. sector 6, clear. Now on to sector 7.

Nana: Alia...Alia! Maybe you should take a break. You've been working non stop for nearly the entire week!!

Alia: No, I'm fine! Just need to get started on Sector 7.

Nana: Alia! Take a break! I'll cover for you!

Alia:...O.k...Maybe I should take a break... Thanks,Nana!

Nana: No problem!

(BeepBeep BeepBeep)

Alia: Scratch that! Looks like somethings up!

Nana: Yeah! It's in Sector 9!

Alia: X! Zero! Come in!

(Com)X: What's up, Alia?

Alia: We've got some strange readings in Sector 9!

(Com)Zero: Sector 9? That place hasn't even been cleared of Maverick mechaloids!

(Com)X: Zero and I will check it out!

Alia: Be carefully! I can't pinpoint the location, or tell you what it is!

(Com)Zero: No problem! Let's go!

* * *

Supreme Commander: I don't like Den Tech City's weaken state.

Admiral: yes, of course. I agree, but we are doing everything we can!

Supreme Commander: Perhaps, but I do not have first hand knowledge this. Therefore, I am sending one of my most trusted men to oversee the rebuilding plans. He will be in charge over anything he wishes.

Admiral: As you wish.

Supreme Commander: Send word to those in charge of Den Tech.

Admiral: Very good, sir. But may I ask...Who will you be sending?

Supreme Commander: I shall send, General Dextron.

* * *

Hawk:...Nothing to do...I hate these breaks...no spying, no fighting, and especially...NO MONEY!!! Stupid, X-Team!! I can't get any work because of them!! AAaarrgghhh!!!

????: Would you like some work?

Hawk:(Pulls out his guns) Who's there!?

????: Now, now...no worries. I just wanted to know if you needed a job.

Hawk:...Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment! And besides, I don't take jobs from black robed freaks either! I blow them out my window!! (Hawk shoots a volley of plasma shots at the mysterious figure)

????: (The attacks did nothing) Now, is that necessary?

Hawk: What the- What do you want?!

????: Here. ( The mysterious figure drops a bag)

Hawk: What's this?... Money!?!?

????: Ten-thousand zenny.

Hawk: O.k. you have my attention.

????: Good. I'm glad we've come to an agreement...

Hawk: So...What's the job?...

* * *

X: I don't see anything yet! You?

Zero: Nothing. I don't like it. We should be running into something by now, but I haven't seen even a half-working mechaloid, yet!

X: Let's check over there. Those buildings might be hiding something.

Zero: I hope this isn't one of Alia's wild goose chases!

(Com)Alia: I heard that, Zero!

X: Alia, is the energy reading still there?

(Com)Alia: Yes. but it's strange..Even with you there..I still can't get any readings! I think that...this...kind...blocking...(Static)

X:Aila? Alia! Come in!...Looks like whatever's here can distort our communications.

Zero: I got a bad feeling about this.

X: Yeah...Hey! I'm picking up an energy beacon! Over there!

Zero: Right! Let's find out what's going on!

(X and Zero dash towards the beacon)

X: I don't see anything.

Zero: Me either...Wait! Over there.

(X walks toward a device that was emitting the energy wave)

X:( Holds up the device) What's going on? Is this someone's idea of a joke?

Zero: Well, I don't find this amusing.

????: It was not meant as a joke.

?????: It was meant to be bait.

???: And they took it. Are you sure these are the ones?

????: Yes. It is them.

X: Who are you!?

Zero: And what do you want!?

????: Just to meet you. The Legendary Maverick Hunters. X...Zero.

?????: Before we destroy you, that is.

Zero: A bunch of wise guys, huh?

???: heheh. (Charges energy) You'll regret that remark.

Zero: Yeah? Prove it! (Unsheathes Z-Saber)

?????: We're waiting, O, great Maverick hunter!!

( Zero slashes at one of them with his Z-Saber)

Zero: Huh!? What the-

( The cloaked figure easily side-stepped Zero's attack and counterattacked with a punch to the gut that sent Zero reeling)

Zero:Gasp W-What the- How did y-you...!?!?

X:Zero!!

Zero: I-I'm fine. These guy are stronger then they look.

???: Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet!!

????: Heheh. That is enough, for now.

?????: Hahahaha!

(They turn to leave)

X: Hold it! (Charges X-Buster)

???: Please. That sorry excuse for an attack. Stop us?

????: I said, enough! It's time to go.

(Two of the figures warp out. One warps in a different way..)

????: Know this, X...The time for games is over...The War is about to begin..

( The figure warps out)

X: What-...

Zero: Let's go. We've got to report this to everyone.

X: Yeah...( What did he mean by...War?)

* * *

????: Are you sure this is where he lives?

????:Yes. Let's go.

(The two figures knock no a door)

?????:Hang on...(Opens door) Yeah?

????: Are you Ichimu Seidan?

Ichimu: Yeah, that's me. What do you want?

????: We represent a certain group that would like to help you.

Ichimu: Help me?...In what...?

* * *

????: James Hikyuu?

James: Yeah? Can I help you?

????: We talked on the phone.

James:...Oh. Yeah.

????: Have you made you decision?

James:...Yeah...I'll take your job.

????:Good. If you'll follow us, please...

* * *

????: Are you Cameron Shakaku?

Cameron:Yeah...that's me.

????: We would like to offer you a special job.

Cameron: No thanks.

????: It would allow-

Cameron: I said I'm not interested.(Turns to leave)

????:-you to fight Mavericks.

Cameron:(Stops)...What did you say?

????: You would be able to fight Mavericks.

Cameron: O.k...When do I start?

????: If you will follow us...

* * *

????: well, shall I introduce you to the people you will be working with?

Cameon: I don't care about them. Nor, do I want to know them.

????:...Very well. Then, I shall introduce you to your teacher and let you begin.

Cameron:...(Like I care).

????: Sir. This is Cameron.

?????: Cameron. Nice to meet you.

Cameron:...Whatever. Who are you? You look weird.

????: Uh..

?????: Don't worry. Yes, I may look weird to some. But, I assure you, I will teach you how to fight.

Cameron: That so?

?????: Yes. You may call me, Ninetails.

Cameron: And what do I call you?

????: I am called Storm.

Cameron: Weird names.

Storm: Don't worry about it.

Ninetails: You will be here a while. Why not meet with some of the other students?

Cameron: I don't care to talk to them, thanks.

Ninetails: Very well. Then let's begin...

* * *

Alia: Are you two sure?

Zero: Why would we make this stuff up? I don't know what's going on but, that guy slammed me into the ground like I was a feather. And I know he wasn't at full power.

Aila: This doesn't look good.

Nana: I just got through running a energy sweep of sector 9. Whoever you met isn't there anymore. What's weird though is there isn't any energy traces. It's like they wasn't even there!

Axl: What kind of power do they have!?

Alia: X? You've been really quiet.

X: Huh? Oh, It's nothing. Just a lot of stuff on my mind.(Leaves)

Zero: What's up with him?

* * *

(door opens)

Tron: Huh? Oh! Josh! What's up?

X: Nothing...

Tron:...You sure?

X:..?

Tron: You seem...far away.

X:...I'm thinking of that guys last words..

Tron: What did he say?

X:..Something about a War about to begin.

(Flashback)

????: Know this, X...The time for games is over...The War is about to begin...

(end)

Tron:...Maybe it was just a threat?

X:...Maybe..

Tron: Yeah. Maybe that's all it was.

X: Thanks, Tron..

Tron:(Blushes) S-Sure. No problem. Um..I'd better get back to work...

X:..o.k. See ya!

Tron:...Bye.

* * *

Eneson1:Hey did you here?

Eneson2: No. What?

Eneson1: Some high up guy is coming down here to supervise the rebuilding.

Eneson2: Really? Wow! I bet the big bosses are going crazy!! heheheh..

Eneson1: Yeah. I-

????: Are you two on shift?

Eneson1:Uh..uh..Y-yes Major! We'll get right on it!! (Both of them run like crazy)

Major:...Enesons...

????: Something wrong, Major?

Major: No. Just some solders standing around, Colonel.

Colonel: I see. well get everyone to their posts. The General is on his way.

Major: Right. (Leaves)

Colonel:...Why did H.Q. send a General here...?

* * *

Eneson: We are now landing, sir.

????: Very, good.

????: Has the Colonel of this sector been notified?

Eneson: Yes, Cmd. Jet Blade.

Cmd. Jet Blade: Good.

????: You are dismissed.

Eneson: Yes, sir.

Cmd. Jet Blade: Will we tell the Colonel of the situation, General?

Gen:...If it becomes necessary.

Cmd. Jet Blade: Uh..Of course, sir.

Gen: I do not like everyone knowing of such matters as this.

Cmd. Jet Blade: Right...Uh..sir.

* * *

????:...Hmmm.

?????: Something on your mind, Master?

????:...I want to send, him.

?????: So soon?

????: Yes...I believe it is time to test how far X, and Zero has come over the years...

?????: Of course, Master. As you wish.

????: Send him in.

( Door opens)

???: You sent for me, Master?

????: Yes. It is time for you to fight.

???: I shall do as you command.

????: Good. Target X, and Zero. But do not kill them.

???: As you wish.

????: Do not disappoint me. I do not like failure.

???: Y-Yes, Master. ( Warps out)

?????: Master. We also have new men to fight as well.

????: We shall use them soon...

?????: Of course. I have also heard tell that the Federation has sent at least one of the Supreme Commander's men to this area.

????: Hmm? Well...Perhaps, we should welcome him? Send one of these men you have spoken of. Let's just see how good they are...

?????: As you wish...

* * *

???: Heheheheheh. Now, how does one get X, and Zero's attention?? Oh! I know! (Charges) Resounding Crusher!!

( A blast of energy impacts a nearby building and implodes the building)

???: Heheheheheh. I wonder how long it takes them to get here...? Oh well. I'll just destroy some more buildings until they do! Heheheheheheh!!! (Charges weapons)

* * *

Alia: X! Zero! We've got trouble in Sector 2!!

X: On it!

Zero: Can you I.D. the Maverick?

Alia: That's just it. I can't read anything on my sensors! But eye-witness are saying someone near Grid 32 is the cause!

Zero: Thanks!(unsheathes Z-Saber) We'll find out what's going on!

Alia: Be careful!! If I can't read them, then I can't tell their attacks or anything...and..

X: It might be them.

Zero:..!!...We've got to find out what's going on!

X: Alia! Have the Team on standby. I'll signal if we need help.

Aila: Roger. By the way, X, you're Nova Armor is still offline, so you'll have to use your other armors in this battle.

X: Thanks! I'll keep that in mind.

( X and Zero race off to the area of battle)

* * *

???: Hmmmm...Where are they?? I'm growing impatient!! Huh?

(Down below)

X: I think he's up on that building!!

Zero: Yeah, he's up there. I can see his energy aura!

X: Let's go!

(X and Zero start to run up the building)

???: Well, well.( He jumps off the building toward X and Zero)

X: There he is!!

???: What took so long!? (Fires a energy shot)

X: (Dodges) Who are you!?

???: Hahahahahaha!!! ( Fires a volley of energy shots)

Zero: Don't waste your breath on these guys. They only understand one thing-( ready his Z-Saber)-THIS!!

( As Zero Throws a slash wave, X fires a buster shot that counters the energy shots.)

X:Zero! Now!!!

Zero: AAAAaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

( Zero and X slam into the unknown replioid in a huge explosion)

???: (Jumps back and charges) You will both fall before the power of, Merix!! Resounding Crusher!!

( As the smoke clears X and Zero dash toward Merix. Zero charges his Z-Saber and X unsheathes his U. Sword.)

Merix: Huh?! What the-

Zero: So you wanna fight,huh?

X: Well, we'll give you a fight!! X-Slash!!

Zero: Z-Slash!!

Merix: No! How-!?

( X and Zero slash Merix higher up in the air)

X: I don't know who you are- (Disappears and reappears above Merix with his X-Buster charged and ready)-But you are gonna regret attacking us!!

Zero:Containment beam! See ya, buddy!

Merix: No! I won't-

X: X-Buster! Full Power!!( Fires X-Buster) HAAaaaaaaa!!!!

( Merix is sent down by X's attack, Zero flies up just outside of the attack and slashes Merix back up where X attack with his U.Sword. Merix slams into the top of a nearby building)

X: I think that took care of him!

Zero: Heh. Stupid, Maverick didn't see what hit him!

Merix: ah...ah...ahah..ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

X: Huh!?!? What-

Zero: No way!!!

Merix: Hahahahahahahahaha!! Is that all the Legendary Warriors have!? Pitiful!!!

X: I-I can't believe it!!!

Zero: O.k. that's it! Let's go!

X: He's going down!!

Merix: Let me show you-(Charges)-how powerful I really am...

* * *

Cameron: Ha! (Punches a wooden pillar) Unh! Arrrgghh! Why am I doing this!?!?

Ninetails: To learn how to fight.

Cameron: I already know how to fight!

Ninetails: Really? Then show me.

Cameron: All right! take this!

(Cameron throws a punch that Ninetails blocks effortlessly)

Cameron: Huh? Aarrgghh!!

(Cameron then tries to round kick Ninetails, but Ninetails grabs his foot and throws him into a nearby wall)

Ninetails: You lack balance, as well as power.

Cameron:...unh...

Nainetails: Now get back to work. You have much to learn.(Walks away)

Cameron:...

James: Hey! Cam! Everyone is heading out for a break! Wanna come?

Cameron:...no...

James: Huh?

Cameron:..I have work...(Restarts his training)

James:...Man, talk about a workaholic...(Walks away)

Cameron:( I...have..to...become stronger...I... have to...)

* * *

Alia: No!

Nana: What?

Alia: I just lost contact with X and Zero!

Nana: How?

Alia: I don't know.

Layer: I'm still picking up weapons fire.

Nana: Alia. Do they need help?

Alia:...Um..I..

Layer: We need to make a decision.

Alia:...Call everyone.

Nana: Right.

* * *

X: Unh!! (Dodges an attack)

Merix:Ahahahahahahaha!!! Merix Firewave!!

Zero: X! Look out!!

X: Arrggghhh!! X-Aura!!

Zero:That's it! I've had it!! Raijingeki!!!!

( Zero throws an electric slash at Merix who blocks it with his sword)

Merix: (Dodging Electricity) heh, Is that it, Zero?

X: You forgot this, Merix!! Echo Shot!!

Merix: Huh? Where is the attack? Unnhhh!!

(Just as the Echo Shot his Merix, Zero's attack slams into Merix as well)

Merix:...Rrrrrrggghhhh!! Merix's Inferno!!!

X:Uunnnnhhh!!!

Zero:Aaarrgghhh!!

(X and Zero hit the ground, full force)

X: That was like the-

Merix: Hahahaha!! Perhaps the War will come sooner than I thought!

Zero:Unh.. What are you babbling about now?

Merix: You will know soon. Until then, I'll show you to respect me!

( Suddenly as Merix is about to attack, the X-Team warps down and readys their weapons.)

Merix:..Well, well. It looks like I have overstayed my welcome...

Axl: Let him have it!!! (Everyone fires)

Merix: Until next time, X..Zero.

(Just as the attacks were about to hit Merix he warps out.)

Axl: You two o.k.?

X: Fine.

Zero:...

Bass: We could not reach you over the com. It appears he has the ability to jam all signals in battle.

Tron: Josh. are you sure your o.k.?

X: Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry.

Cinnamon: We'll repair your armors when we get back.

Zero: Let's go.

Axl: Was he that hard?

Zero:...

X: Guys...We've got trouble...

* * *

Cmd. Jet Blade: Colonel. May I introduce you to Gen.Dextron.

Colonel: Gen.Dextron, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Colonel.

Colonel: It is very rare to receive a visit from one of the Supreme Commander's men. May I ask why I am honored with such a visit?

Gen.Dextron: I have been sent to help with the reconstruction. The Supreme Commander is concerned with the venerability to Den Tech.

Colonel:...Ah. As you wish. We have your quarters over here. If you will follow me.

????: Now, the Gen. doesn't need a rest does he?

Colonel: Who are you? Identify yourself, eneson!

????: Eneson? No, no..Your are mistaken. I am known as Ice Spearhead.

Cmd.Jet Blade: A Maverick!? (Activates Shear Blades)

Ice Spearhead: No. Not exactly.

Cmd. Jet Blade: What?

Ice Spearhead: Oh, don't get me wrong. I am here to destroy you. heheheh. Welcome to the War, General!!!!

Gen. Dextron: You will regret this.

Ice Spearhead: I don't think I will!! Spear of Ice!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: No, you don't! Hiiieeaaaaaa!!!!!!!

(Cmd.Jet Blade slashes with his Shear Blades, but his attack is blocked by Ice Spearhead's Spear of Ice)

Colonel: Take this!! Colonel Cannon!!

Ice Spearhead: Ha!! Ice Wave!!

(Ice Spearhead counters the Colonel's attack)

Colonel: What is this-Unh!! What?! H-How did he attack me?

Gen.Dextron: I believe I will take over, now.

Ice Spearhead: Fine by me. Aarrgghh!! Ice Storm!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General, look out!!

Gen.Dextron: Dextron Saber!!

(The General blocks Spearhead's attack)

Ice Spearhead: Huh?

Gen.Dextron: Too slow! Dextron Saber! Shotgun Mode!!

Ice Spearhead: What the-?!

(Gen.Dextron fires a blast that sends Spearhead into the plane, blowing it up!)

Colonel:...How did you do that!?

Gen.Dextron:...I shot him.

Cmd.Jet Blade: General! Look!!

Ice Spearhead: Unh!! I-I'm..not done yet!!( Ice Spearhead slowly walks out from the explosion)

Gen.Dextron: You want more!?

Ice Spearhead:Rrrrgghhhh!!! Winter's Storm!!

(Spearhead turns the entire area into a snow land)

Ice Spearhead: Heh! I won't go down that easily!

Gen.Dextron:...You have some power. I'll give you that, but you haven't seen the full extent of mine.

Ice Spearhead:Oh really?? I'll show you power!!

( A cloaked figure warps down)

?????:Leave him.

Ice Spearhead: But, sir!!

?????: Now.

Ice Spearhead: I will destroy you, General. (warps out)

Gen.Dextron: And you are?

?????: I have no need to answer you.

Gen.Dextron: Well, maybe this will make you talk! Shotgun Mode!!

(Gen.Dextron fires his shotgun)

?????: (Chuckles)

(????? blocks the attack with his hand)

Gen.Dextron: Huh?!?

?????:...Will you fight in this War...?(Warps out)

Cmd.Jet Blade:Who were they?

Colonel: What was that last thing he said?

Gen.Dextron:...Let's go. I see I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

Hawk:...Where is this guy?

????: I see you do not like to be kept waiting.

Hawk: No, I don't. I also don't like freaks sneaking up on me.

????:...Do you have it?

Hawk: Yeah. (Shows a disk) I have it. Don't know why anyone would want some battle data.

????: It is no concern of yours.

Hawk: Whatever.(Hands over disk) I'm outta here.

????: Not so fast.

Hawk: What?

????: Your job is not done yet.

Hawk: What!? I didn't sign up for anymore jobs!

????: This is for the payment you have already received.

Hawk:(Pulls guns out) Don't mess with me, man!

????: Do you really think that will work this time?

Hawk:...

????: After this you will be done.

Hawk:It better be. These guns might not work on you, but that doesn't mean I won't try!

????:...(Throws a book)..This is your target.

Hawk: Who are they?

????: Some group of replioids that are like Mavericks.

Hawk: They aren't Mavericks?

????: No, but they have similar goals. Just spy on them.(Turns to leave) And don't get caught.(Warps out)

Hawk:...I might need some help on this one...

* * *

Head Dr.:...Hmmmm.

Dr.: Well, sir?

Head Dr.:...This is..interesting. Are you sure you can do this?

Dr: Yes, sir. I am.

Head Dr.:...Very well...Gather the men you need. I shall set a deadline soon.

Dr.: Yes, sir! Thank you, sir! I shall not fail you. (leaves)

Head Dr:...Hmmm...(Monitor beeps)...Yes?

????: How is it proceeding?

Head Dr.: Very good.

????: ...You may continue.I shall contact you in the near future.(Ends transmission)

* * *

X: I can't believe that guy took everything we threw at him.

Zero: We didn't throw everything at him.

X: Maybe, but that guy wasn't using all of his power either.

Alia: I'll analyze what I can and see If I find any weak points.

Nana: In the mean time you two get some rest. I'll have the others on rotating shifts.

X: Thanks.

Layer: I'll look after your armor.

X: (Nods) X Armor! Power down!

Zero: Zero Armor! Power down!

Josh: I'm heading out.(Leaves the Command Room)

Alia: Were are you off to, Shokunin?

Shokunin:...Training.(Leaves)

* * *

Josh:...Hey, I going to town. Anyone want to go?...Guess not. (Shrugs) Oh well. Starts to leave

Tron: Oh! Wait, Josh!

Josh: Huh?

Tron: I need to go to the city too. Um..I need some parts for an invention.

Josh:..Uh..well..o.k..if you want.

Tron: Well, then...Let's go..

(Over by some shrubs)

Axl:(Sinker) heheh. Josh and-

(Roll smacks him in the head)

Roll: Quiet!!

Axl: Ouch! That-

(She hits him again)

Axl: Would you _quit_ it!!!

Marino: Axl! Can it!

Axl:...Man I can't have any fun.

Marino: What are they talking about?

Roll: I think their going to the city!

Axl: I think I'm going back inside.

Marino: Oh no, your not! (Stops him) Your coming with us!!

Axl: ME!?!? Why, me!?

Marino: Because you can change your appearance!

Roll: Exactly! Your gonna help us spy!

Axl: Um...Don't you think this is a bit..umm..how should I put this...NUTS!!!!!

Marino: No!! Now come on!! (Drags him toward the city)

Axl: Why me!!!! (Sobs)

* * *

Cinnamon: Where are they going, Alia?

Alia: Huh? Oh, them. It's better you not know.

Cinnamon: Huh? What do you mean?

Bass: You might not let ZX, know that Roll is gone either.

Alia:...How long is this going to keep going?

Bass: I have stopped trying to guess when. ( Bass and Alia leaves)

Cinnamon:...Huh?

* * *

Josh: Well, Where do you want to go first?

Tron: I guess we should go get the parts for my invention, first.

Josh: ...Where do you go to get mechanical parts?

Tron: heheh. Don't you remember? The Striker Unit opened a shop!

Josh: Oh, yeah! Now I remember!

Tron: Let's go!

Josh: O.k.!

Marino: Where are they?

Roll: Hmmm. There they are!!

Marino: Where? Oh! Good! Now, Axl-...Where do you think your going!?!?

Axl: (Stops sneaking) Um..I..was..um..thirsty?

Marino: Get back here!

Axl: Awww...

Roll: Now change into something and follow them.

Axl: uh...I..can't.

Roll: Why not.

Axl: Um...My copy chip..is..with Alia..Yeah, and so I-

Marino: Yeah right! Axl!

Axl:...o.k...o.k.!! But do I have to?

Both: Yes!!

Axl: (Sigh)

Roll: Now get out there!

Axl: Alright! C.Change! (Axl changes into a old replioid) I'm doing this under protest.

Marino: Whatever. Get going.

Axl: (Sigh) I'm never gonna spy again...

Tron: Josh! It's over there! Just pass that corner!

Josh: O.k..cool! Let's go!

(As Josh and Tron walk toward the shop Axl slowly advances toward them.)

Tron: Here it is. They should have what I need. I'll just run in and pick it up.

Josh: O.k. by me. I'm gonna go find a place to sit down.

Tron: O.k.! I'll find you when I'm done.

Axl: Huh? No way! There splitting up!?

(Com)Marino: Axl! What are they doing!? They look like they're splitting up!!

Axl: They are!

(Com)Roll: This is no good! Maybe they got in a fight?

(Com)Marino: No, that can't be.

(As Marino and Roll argue over the com. People are looking at Axl like he's talking to himself.)

Axl: Um..Do you guys mind!! People are looking at me!

(Com)Roll: Huh? Oh no! Quick, Axl, get back here!

Axl: I give up...

* * *

????: Merix. You will be silent.

Merix: But, Master! I want to destroy them!!

????: Not now.

Merix:...Yes, Master. (Leaves)

?????: He is ambitious, Master.

????: Yes..I will use him soon, but for now...I have a mission for you.

?????: Yes, Master?

????: I want you to destroy..Mega Man X.

?????: (Smiles) As you wish. (Warps out)

* * *

Josh:...What's going on over there?...Hmmm...Nothing to worry about I guess.

Waiter: May I get you anything, sir?

Josh: Huh? Oh...uh..a coke, I guess.

Waiter: Anything, else?

Josh:...(Sees Tron coming out of the store)...Yeah, make that two cokes.

Waiter:O.k. It'll be here in a second.

Josh: Thanks.(Waiter leaves)

Tron: There you are.

Josh: Hey. Looked like a good place to rest.

Tron: Yeah, it does.

Josh: I ordered some drinks, too. I was kinda thirsty.

Tron: Me too. (sits down) heheheh.

Josh: What's so funny?

Tron: Nothing. It's just if Nana, or someone saw us they'd think we're on a date.

Marino: Date!! I heard her say "Date"!!

Roll: So they are on a date!!

Axl: Wait! Maybe she didn't- (The girls glare a him) o.k. o.k. just don't hurt me!

Marino: Shhhhh!! I'm trying to listen!!

Axl:...aw,man.

Josh: Um...well, I guess we'd better finish getting everything.

Tron:...O.k.

(Suddenly screams can be heard)

Josh: What's going on?

Tron: I have an "idea".

(They look as people run from explosions coming from a hooded figure)

Josh: Time to go to work.

Tron: Right.

Josh:..Um..

Tron: What?

Josh: Are you sure you can fight?

Tron: Huh? Of course I can. I'm not helpless, you know!

Josh: Right, sorry. O.k. Let's do this! X Armor!

Tron: Tetra Armor!

Both: Power Up!

(Light surrounds both Josh and Tron as they transform into Tetra and MegaManX)

X: Right, now let's see what's going on!

Tetra: (Nods)

(They both fly off toward the explosions)

Marino: Oh, great!

Axl: Whew!

Roll: Come on! Let's help them out!

Marino: Man, and things were just getting good! Let's go, Axl!

Axl: Right! (At least I won't have to use my copy abilities anymore)

(Suddenly an energy blast fly into a building)

X: Where's the attack coming from?

Tetra:...Over there!!

X: It might be that Merix, again. Be careful. That guys alot stronger than he let's on.

Tetra: Right.

X: Look out!

(X and Tetra barely dodge an energy wave)

Tron: They don't seem to be directed toward us!

X: He's probably just trying to draw us out.

(Suddenly two figures warp down)

X: Zero! Bass!

Zero: What're you doing here so soon?

Tetra: We heard the explosions and rushed over.

Zero: Oh. Hey! Who's that?

X: Huh?

(Marino, Roll, and Axl rush over)

Axl:(HuffHuff) Hi, guys!

Marino: What's up?

Bass: Where have you three been?

Roll:...Uh..

X: What do you mean?

Bass: They have been gone ever since you left.

X: They have, have they?

Marino: heheh..Well you see...We..

Roll:...We..Had to help Axl!!

Axl: What!?!?

Marino: (Elbows Axl) Yeah! You see...

X: Never mind. We'll talk about this later..Zero. Any ideas on who we're about to meet?

Zero: No. Alia got the same readings from before.

X: So this is Merix, or his hooded friends..

Axl: This'll be fun.

X: O.k., everyone. Let's move out!

(They all dash toward the unknown figure)

????: Well, so they finally show up do they? I nearly blew up the whole place out of boredom!

X: Who are you! Show yourself!!

????: Hahaha! All in good time.

Zero: Yeah? How about now!!!(Unsheathes Z-Saber and rushes the enemy)

????: (Dodges the attack and slams Zero back into a wall) Hahahahahaha!! Is that all??

Axl: Zero, you o.k.?

Zero: Fine. I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face, pal! You hear that?!?!

????: By all means...try!

( Zero rushes the enemy again but this time he dodges the enemy's counter-attack and slashes him with the Z-Saber)

Zero: How's that?!

????: Hmm. I'm through playing. I have a mission to carry out!!(Grabs cloak) It is time to face-(Throws cloak in the air)-Serium!!!

(As the X-Team charges the enemy, Serium powers up for a battle that will set the stage for the beginning of the War...)


	2. Chapter 2

????: Hmm. I'm through playing. I have a mission to carry out!(Grabs cloak) It is time to face-(Throws cloak in the air)-Serium!!!

(As the X-Team charges the enemy, Serium powers up for a battle that will set the stage for the beginning of the War...)

* * *

X: X-Buster!

Zero: Z-Saber!

Serium: Serium Sword!!

(Serium dodges X's blast and crosses swords with Zero.)

Axl: Laser guns!!

Bass: Bass Busters!!

Marino: Spinning Daggers!!

Serium: You'll have to excuse me, Zero. (Pushes Zero back with his sword) I have some rats to deal with!

Zero: Oh, no you don't!! Z-Wave!

Tron: Giga Blade!!

Roll: Roll Arrow!!

Serium: Hahahaha!! You'll regret that! Energy Blades!!

(Serium quickly disappears and reappears between the attacks and slashes the group one after the other)

Zero: Unhh. Not yet. Z-Buster! Full Power!!

Serium: Hahahaha!

(Serium easily dispels the attack with his Energy Blades and rushes at Zero. Suddenly he his knocked back with a blow to his side)

Serium: Huh? Where did they come from? Ah! X! Nice sword.

X:...O.k. Serium I'm gonna end this!

Serium: Really?

X: You bet I will!! (Charges) Triad Thunder!! ( X slams his fist into the ground, summoning three orbs of thunder that send a wave of electricity at Serium)

Serium: Very well. Let's see what you can do! S-Buster!!

(Serium's blast slams into X's attack blowing a crater into the ground)

X: Time to take this guy out!

(X and Serium dash toward each other, swords ready.)

Serium: heheheheh. Goodbye! Mega Man X!!!

X: You wish!!

(As they they both strike with their swords everything seems to slow down until they both come to a stop, Both frozen, waiting for the other to fall...)

Serium:...

X:...

Serium: Unhh!! (Serium stumbles) It seem you have some power after all.

X:...

(Suddenly, X falls to his knees and then hits the ground)

Serium: But not enough to defeat me.

Zero: Back off!!

(Zero slashes at Serium who jumps back to dodge the attack)

Zero: X! Get up!! This isn't over!! Not yet!!

X:(Gasp)...

Bass: Serium!! Eat this!! EarthBreaker!!

Axl: Yeah!! Double Laser Barrage!!

Serium: Ha!

(Serium quickly avoids the attacks and punches both Bass and Axl at the same time, sending them through a window and through a store)

X:...Serium!!

Serium: Huh?

X: (Slowly rises) I..am..not...through...Yet!!

Serium: Still want more, huh?

X: (Charges) You are gonna regret what you have done!!

Roll: Right!!

Marino: You tell him!!

Serium: Really? What are you gonna do to stop me?

X: This!! Blade Armor!!! (Suddenly energy starts to surround X) Power Up!!!

(Suddenly the energy that surrounds X starts to charge more and more, forming a column of light that engulfs X as he transforms into his Blade Armor!!)

Serium: What!?!?!

(As the light disappears, X in his Blade Armor, powers up ready to take on Serium.)

X: Your luck just ran out, Serium!!

Serium: Well, well. The Blade Armor. I shall enjoy sharping my sword on it!

X: You wish! ( X dashes toward Serium) Blade Buster!!

Serium: Let the battle begin!!

(X fires his Blade Buster at Serium who sides-steps the attack and slashes at X with his sword)

Serium: Hahaha!!

X: Oh no, you don't!

(X suddenly flies directly up avoiding the attack and counter-attacks with his U.Sword)

Serium: Unh! You've gotten faster, I'll give you that! (Charges) But you're still no match for me!!

X: I don't have to be!

Serium: Huh?

Zero: Forget about us?!?! Z-Saber!!!

Bass: EarthBreaker!!

Roll: Roll Arrow!!

Marino: Marino Stamp!

Axl: Twin Lasers!!

Serium: Where did you-Unnhhh!!!

(Serium files into a gas pump causing a huge explosion)

X: Good work everyone!!

Serium: Arrrrgghhhh!!!! O.k.!! I am going to destroy everyone of you!!

Zero: Bring it on!!

Serium: Oh, you can be sure! I will!! (Serium flies to the top of a building) Come up here and get me if you can!!!!

X: Let's go!!

( X starts to run up along side the building with Zero wall-jumping next to him and the others flying beside them)

Serium: heheheheheh!!! (Serium starts to shoot volleys of energy blasts at the team)

X: Zero! I have an idea!

Zero: This better not be one of your crazy stunts! ( Dodges an energy blast )

X: Heh. You'll have to let me know if it is later! Cover me! ( X charges his dash system and files off)

Zero: (shakes head) (Charges Z-Saber) Spinning Slash!!!!

Serium: Hmm? What is this?

( Zero's Spinning Slash just hits Serium's silver shoulder armor and takes him off guard)

X: Perfect! Hey, Serium! Let's just see how good you can really fight!!

Serium: Wha-!?

( X slams his sword into Serium and knocks him into the air)

X: Now, I'm gonna make you regret attacking everyone! Hhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!!!!!

( X uses his sword to push Serium through the air and slams him through a building. As they fall through the building, every floor explodes as they fall to the bottom. When they hit the bottom of the building a huge explosion erupts causing the entire building to collapse on them in a great explosion)

Zero:...yep..another one of his stunts.

Axl: Where are they?

Bass: There.

Roll: Huh?

( As the dust clears X and Serium are still attacking each other)

Serium: Is that all, X?

X:Unhh...Hardly!

Serium: Good.

( Serium suddenly disappears and reappears behind X, with X's U. Sword)

X:...

Serium:...Hmmm...So this is the Ultimate Sword, huh?( Serium tosses to the ground, slowly turns and walks away. ) If that is all you have...then perhaps...you are not the Legendary Hero I've heard so much about...I wonder...Will you survive..the War...?

( Serium disables warp out)

X:...

Zero: X?

Tetra:...Is he o.k.?

Axl: Come on!

( As they all jump off the building and rush toward X, Suddenly, X's armor explodes as his Blade Armor disappears from Serium's attack and X fall to the ground.)

Marino: X!

Tetra: Josh!

X:...H-he...was holding back...

Roll: Josh. Are you o.k.?

Zero: What?

X: He was holding back..Even in my Blade Armor...

Tetra: We need to get back.

Zero: (Nods) (Over the Com.) Alia! Come in!

(Com)Alia: Here!

Zero: (Com) We need to be transported outta here.

(Com)Alia: Roger! Transferring now!

( Everyone warps out)

* * *

(Serium disabled warps down)

Serium:...I have returned.

????: And how went the battle?

Serium: As expected.

????: Your sure the Federation will respond?

Serium: Yes.

????: Good. I will have Merix finish this job.

Serium: You have another mission for me?

????: Yes. I believe "they" are ready.

Serium:...Will I be first?

????: Yes. It will take some time. We are still not sure what will happen.

Serium: I will not fail you, Master.

????: See that you don't.

Serium: Nods (Leaves)

????:...Hmm.

* * *

( Suddenly Hawk warps down)

Hawk:...(Where is that...? You think he'd at least show up on time...)

(Suddenly a figure warps down)

Hawk: Well, well. Look who finally decides to show up.

????: Silence. I do not need to be lectured by the likes of you.

Hawk: Whatever, I have no time to trade insults.

????: Why did you call me?

Hawk: I heard you will take on any job.

????:...You heard right.

Hawk: Good. I have a job.

????: What is it?

Hawk: It involves the recent attacks.

????: ...What of it?

Hawk: I need to spy on those new Mavericks.

????: The Zenith.

Hawk: What?

????: I will take no less that 5 thousand zenny.

Hawk: Very well. I plan to start-

????: I work alone.

Hawk:...Perhaps, but you will need my help in this mission.

????:...I will decide when that is. (Turns to leave)

Hawk: You have one week, Hood.

Hood:...(Warps out)

Hawk: (...Man, that's the creepiest guy I've ever met.)

(Warps out)

* * *

Cameron:...

Ichimu: Hey! Cameron! Wait up!!!

Cameron: (slightly walks faster)...(What does he want?)

Ichimu: Hey! Where are you going?

Cameron: What's it to you?

Ichimu: Sorry! I was just wondering.

Cameron: Whatever.(Walks off)

Ichimu: Not very friendly.

Moktto: I heard he trains like a mad man.

Ichimu: Moktto. Yeah, he a strange one.

Moktto:...There has to be some reason for the way he acts, right?

Ichimu: I guess...!!...Hey, Moktto?

Moktto: What is it?

Ichimu: I have an idea on how to talk to him.

Moktto: Really! How?

Ichimu: You can talk to him!

Moktto: Me!?

Ichimu: Yeah! Your a girl, so...

Moktto: So what?

Ichimu:...You...could sorta..you know..act like you like him!

(Moktto punches Ichimu up side the head.)

Ichimu:Owwwww!!!!!! What was that for!?

Moktto: YOU!!!...YOU!!!...DORK!!!!

(She hits him again and then walks off in a rage)

Ichimu:...(Well, so much for that.) I Guess you really like him then, huh? heheheheh!

Moktto: Rrrrrrrrrgghhhh!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU ICHIMU!!!!!!!

Ichimu: Aaaaaa!!! I'm outta here!!!!!

( Moktto chases after Ichimu)

* * *

Colonel: Hey, eneson!

Eneson: (Stands at attention)Y-Yes, Colonel?

Colonel: At ease. Where is the General?

Eneson: Um...He...left sir.

Colonel: What!? Where did he go!?

Eneson: H-He didn't say, sir!

Colonel:...Get back to your station! (Walks off)

Eneson: Yes, General! Um..Sir?

Colonel: (Stops) What is it?

Eneson: Um..I think he might have gone to investigate the attack.

Colonel: Attack?

Eneson: Yes, sir. Just recently, there was an attack near the shopping area. In Sector 1.

Colonel:...Very well. As you were. (Dashes off)

* * *

Gen.Dextron:...Anything?

Cmd. Jet Blade:...Nothing yet, sir.

Gen.Dextron:...Keep searching. I will scout around.(Dashes off)

Cmd. Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron:...(Nothing. Even in a battle area of this size! No warp trace of any kind. The Maverick didn't just run, did he?)

( A the General continues his search Cmd.Jet Blade get an unexpected greeting from his past.)

Cmd.Jet Blade:...hmm!? What's this? A warp signature! But..It's coming..here!?!?

(A figure warps down)

????: Still following the orders you're given?

Cmd.Jet Blade: What? Who are you!?

????: Now,now. Surely you can recognize your long lost brother.

Cmd.Jet Blade!!!!!...Scar Blade!?!?! (Activates Shear Blades)

Scar Blade: Now, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see your brother.

Cmd.Jet Blade: About as happy as I would be facing a 1000 Mavericks! What do you want!?

Scar Blade: Heheheh.(Unsheathes his Jagged Edge) Just wanted to say "hi!!" Aahhhh!!!!

( Scar Blade rushes the Cmd.)

Cmd.Jet Blade: (Dodges attack) I gonna make you wish you never showed up!!!! Aahhhh!!!!

(Scar Blade counter-attacks)

Scar Blade: Hahahahaha!!!! Sure you will, little brother. (Flips Cmd.Jet Blade into a broken wall)

Cmd.Jet Blade:..rrrrRRRRR!!!!! I will defeat you!!!! Air Slicer!!!!

Scar Blade: Ha! old tricks don't work! (Deflects the attack) You know this!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Rrrgghhh!!!!!! (Cmd. Jet Blade rushes his brother)

Scar Blade: Hahahaha!! ( Scar Blade side-steps his brother and trips him sending into another wall) Having trouble standing, little brother?

Cmd.Jet Blade: (HuffHuff) This isn't over, Scar Blade!!!!

Scar Blade: Then hurry up and attack! I'm getting bored!! ( Slashes at the Commander, who jumps to dodge it)

Cmd.Jet Blade: You got it!!!!! Jet Lasers!!!

Scar Blade: When will you learn anything new!?!?

(Scar Blade spins his sword above him reflecting the shots. Suddenly Cmd.Jet Blade appears beside Scar Blade)

Cmd.Jet Blade: How's this, brother!?

Scar Blade: Huh!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Tornado Blade!!!!

( The Commander uses his Shear Blades to spin into Scar Blade and propel him into several pieces of building frames and walls)

Cmd.Jet Blade: How's that, brother?...Wha-..?

Scar Blade:...Unh..(Gets up) Well,well...it looks like my little brother has learned some new moves.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Shut up! I'm gonna finish this here and now!

Scar Blade: Really? Is that so? Well, then by all means...Try!!

(Cmd.Jet Blade attempts to rush Scar Blade)

Gen.Dextron: That will be enough, Commander.

Cmd.Jet Blade: (Stops) General!?

Scar Blade: Huh?

Gen.Dextron: I have no idea who you are or what you want, but you will leave.

Scar Blade: Oh? And if I don't?

Gen.Dextron:...

(The General uses his Dextron Blade and slashes next to Scar Blade blowing up the area to bits)

Scar Blade:...Hiding behind him, huh? Very well. We'll finish another time,"Commander!"

(Warps out)

Cmd.Jet Blade:...Permission to speak freely, sir.

Gen.Dextron: You have it.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Why did you stop my battle? Sir-

Gen.Dextron: Because, you weren't sent here to swap blows with some Maverick. You were sent here to gather information on these new Mavericks, and stop them. Look around...You have erased any traces of gathering a way of finding what kind of enemy we're up against.

Cmd.Jet Blade:...Y-

Gen.Dextron: All of this, just so you could battle some enemy from your past?

Cmd.Jet Blade: But, sir. He was my bro-

Gen.Dextron: I don't care who he is. You should have reported what was going on and fell back to a safer position.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron:...Very well..We must get ready.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir?

Gen.Dextron: Despite you recklessness, I managed to acquire some data.

Cmd.Jet Blade:..Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron:...And, the Colonel is coming.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Huh?

(Suddenly the Colonel dashes up to them)

Colonel: Gen.Dextron! Sir, I heard that you were in this area and I was wondering if you needed help. Sir, This area is yet to be secured.

Gen.Dextron: Very well. Cmd.Jet Blade.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir?

Gen.Dextron: I want you to contact the Supreme Commander. Inform me, when you have.

Cmd. Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Colonel: Now, shall we head back to the base?

Gen.Dextron:...( Gen.Dextron and Cmd.Jet Blade warp out)

Colonel:...rrrrrrRRRR...(The Colonel warps out)

* * *

(A door opens)

????: What it is?

Ice Spearhead: Master, I have found a new ally.

????: What?

Ice Spearhead: He simply showed up outside, out of nowhere.

????: You didn't think he was a spy!?

Ice Spearhead: Of course, but...he is very different, I don't know what to make of it.

????: It?

Ice Spearhead: Yes, sir, it...is very different then a ordinary replioid.

????:...Send it in.

Ice Spearhead: Yes,sir.

(Door opens and a figure floats in)

????:...What is it?

Ice Spearhead: As I said it is very different.

????: What is you name?

????: Answer me!!

Ice Spearhead: It doesn't seem to speak, either.

????:...If it has no use, destroy it.

Ice Spearhead: As you wish.

(Ice Spearhead fires an ice blast at the figure but the blast simply disappears on impact. The figure seems unfazed.)

Ice Spearhead: What? (Ice Spearhead fires an even greater attack but, the same thing happened)

????:Enough.

Ice Spearhead:...What is this thing?

??...void...

????:What did it say?

Ice Spearhead: Uh...Void...?

????: Is that it's name?

Ice Spearhead:...It must be.

????: Very well...Void..Will you fight?

Void:...

Ice Spearhead: What shall I do with it?

????: Take it to the training area. I want to know what it can do, and have it on standby. I may use him at a later date.

Ice Spearhead: As you wish. Void! Let's go.

Void:...

Ice Spearhead: Voi-

(Void leaves the area)

Ice Spearhead:...This is a odd one, indeed. (Leaves)

????:...( What is that thing?)

* * *

Alia: O.k. I've finally got the Blade Armor set up for repairs. Sheesh, X. How did you sustain that much damage from just that battle?

X:...I'd rather not talk about it.

Alia: Oh..o.k. Layer will let you know when it's ready.

X: Thanks, Alia.(Turns to leave)

Alia: No problem. Where're you off to?

X: I'll think I'll take some advice from, Zero, and go and practice.(Leaves)

Alia:...(I hope this won't turn out like I'm thinking it will...)

* * *

X: Computer. Activate battle program, Sigma. Level SSS.

Comp: Sigma battle program, level SSS. Ready.

X:...Begin!

( A copy of Sigma appears and attacks X. X Dodges the attack and charges his X-Buster. Sigma unsheathes his Sigma Blade and strikes X who recoils and fires his X-Buster.)

X: (huffhuff) Annihilator Hoduken!!!!

( X fires the Annihilator Hoduken at Sigma and destroys him.)

X:...

Zero: Having too much trouble?

X:...I think we need to update our Battle Program System.

Zero: Heh. How about a real challenge? ( Zero walks to the center of the floor)

X:...No thanks. I have some data to analyze.(turns to leave)

Zero: (Withdraws Z-Saber) O.k...If you think you can't beat me.

X: (Stops)...I didn't say that.

Zero: Really? Sound like it to me...Unless you can prove me wrong.

X:...O.k. (Withdraws U.Sword) You're on!!

(X and Zero charge at each other)

* * *

Alia: (Typing) I can't believe the Blade Armor suffered so much damage.

Roll: I'm analyzing the battle, and it seems that last attack from Seruim was the strongest attack that the Blade Armor suffered.

Pallaite: I can't believe it! I'm surprised X recovered so quickly!

Alia: He's probably too determined to stop Serium to think about his wounds.

Pallaite: And we all know what happens when he starts acting like this.

Roll: (Sigh) Yeah. I guess he just doesn't want somebody like Serium to hurt anyone.

Alia: Well, I just hope this ends quickly.

(Door opens)

Layer: Hi, guys! Is Zero in here?

Pallaite: No. You looking for him?

Layer:...Well, kinda. I wanted to ask him something.

Alia: I think he went to the Training Area.

Layer: Thanks! (rushes out of the room)

(All of them laugh)

* * *

(Zero jumps away from an attack from X)

Zero: Ha! You're gonna have to be faster that that!!!

(Zero rushes at X and slashes at him with his Z-Saber!!)

X: That so?

Zero: Huh?

(Suddenly X fades as Zero discovers that the X in front of him is a copy. He turns around quickly to see X fire a blast at him)

Zero: Oh, no you don't!

(Zero quickly dodges the attack and counter-attacks with a blast from his Z-Buster)

X: X-Aura!!

(Zero's attack is deflected by the X-Aura)

X: Still here!!!

Zero: O.k. Take this!! Tenkuuha!!

(Zero attacks with the Tenkuuha and slams X into the wall)

Zero: Ha!

X: I'm not though yet!

Zero: Give me your best shot!!

X: You got it!! Hadouken!!

Zero: Great!

(Zero tries to jump over the attack but is caught at his foot and is side-swiped to the ground)

X: Gotcha!

Zero: Not bad. (Stands) Twin Dream!!

X: What!?!

(Suddenly three Zero's appear)

Zero: Heh. Kinda one-sided, huh?

X: Yeah, it is. Let's even up the odds. Shinobi Illusion!!!

(Suddenly two other copys appear beside X)

X: That's better.

Zero: (Sigh) You take too long.

X: Yeah right! (All activate their X-Busters)

Zero: (All withdraws their Z-Sabers) Ready.

X: Set.

Both: Now!!

( Suddenly all X's and Zero's disappears to attack,dodge,and counter-attack at nearly light-speeds)

X: (Jumps off a wall) Eat this!! X-Buster!! Full Power!!

Zero: (Jumps into the air) Z-Saber!! Full Power!!

(As X and Zero's attacks explode near the center of the arena, Layer enters the room)

Layer: Zero?

X: Ha!! Nice try! X-Slash!!

Zero: Oh yeah!? Rakuhouha!!!!

Layer: Zero.

X: Echo Shot!!

Zero: Warp Shredder!!!

Layer:...ZERO!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly the copys disappear and X and Zero stop right where they are)

X:...

Layer:...

Zero:...What is it?

Layer: Um...I need to run a scan on your armor systems.

Zero:...Now?

Layer: (Nods)

Zero:...fine, let's go. (Sheaths Z-Saber) We'll have to finish this later, X.

X: That's fine with me...but I was winning.

Zero: (Starts to leave) No, you wasn't.

X: Yeah, sure.

Layer: Zero?

Zero: (Leaves) I'm coming. (sigh) Why does she need to do this now?)

X:...(Ah, he was kidding about the whole "wasn't winning" thing...right?)...Computer. Activate Sigma program...

* * *

Dr.????: Serium?...Serium.

Serium:...Huh?...Dr. Argon? Is it done?

Dr.Argon: Yes, it is. It has been fully integrated into your systems.

Serium:...Good. And the data?

Dr.Argon: Here.

Serium: Thank you, Dr.

Dr. Argon: Make sure you end this War, Seruim.

Serium:...Good bye, Dr. (Disabled warps out)

Dr. Argon:...Good bye, my son.

* * *

Ninetails:...What is it, brother?

Onetails: Have you sensed it?

Ninetails: Yes. Gather our brothers. I believe the time draws near.

Onetails: And the young ones?

Ninetails: We may have no choice. It will be decided when we all meet.

Onetails: Very well. I will summon you soon. (Disappears)

James: What's going on over there?

Ichimu: Huh? What?

James: I thought I saw two Ninetails, just a second ago.

Moktto: Sure. You're always seeing things.

James: No, I'm not!

Ichimu: Hey, Cameron. Did you see anything?

Cameron:...No.

James: I'm telling you, I saw something!

Ichimu: Hold it. Sensei is coming.

Ninetails: Ichimu, James, Moktto, and Cameron.

Ichimu: Sensei?

Ninetails: I must go out for a while. Ichimu. You must watch over them while I am gone.

Ichimu: I will.

Ninetails: Cameron.

Cameron:...

Ninetails: I trust you will also watch over them.

Cameron:...Whatever.

Ninetails: Very well, then. I must go.(Turns to leave)

Moktto: When will you return?

Ninetails: Hopefully, by tomorrow night.

Ichimu: Sensei. What is going on?

Ninetails:...I will discuss this when I return.

Ichimu:...

(Ninetails disappears)

James: Why do I have a felling this isn't going to be a good thing.

Cameron:...(Returns to training)

Moktto: You say the most obvious things, James. (Walks off)

* * *

Serium:...Master. I have returned.

????: And?

Serium: It works.

????: The data?

Serium: Here it is.

????: Then you may begin.

Serium: As you wish.

????: As soon as you are done, begin the first phase.

Serium: Yes,sir. (Turns to leave)

????: How is the Dr.?

Serium: (Stops)...Why would that concern me?

????: Just curious.

Serium:...He is well. (Leaves)

????:...Heh...

* * *

(Ninetails and Storm suddenly appear)

Storm:...

Ninetails: Brothers.

Fivetails: Ninetails. Storm. Good, that is all.

Threetails: Shall we begin?

Seventails: I believe that the time has come.

Sixtails: Are you sure? I am not so sure that the time has arrived.

Storm: I have been scouting the outskirts of the city. I have sensed the energy.

Onetails: I have also sensed the energy. It is growing.

Eighttails:...Are we ready should the time come?

Ninetails:...I believe we are. They are new, but I believe they are ready.

Fivetails: What of the other factions?

Storm: The Federation suspects something. But that is all.

Fourtails: And that X-Team?

Twotails: They are an unknown.

Seventails: And the armors?

Sixtails: Yes, how are those going Onetails?

Onetails: They are done.

Eighttails: Good. I suggest we give them the armor just in case.

Ninetails: I agree. The growing energy is something I do not want to dismiss.

Fourtails: Agreed.

Threetails: Yes. We must be ready for anything.

* * *

Ichimu: O.k. Let's start!

James: I'm gonna kick your butt!!

Cameron:...

James: O.k. Can we go?

Ichimu: Alright. Begin!

Cameron: (grin)

(James rushed Cameron, trying to punch him, but Cameron sides-steps the punch and trips James onto the floor)

James: Unh. Not bad.

Cameron:...

James: O.k. Take this!

(James tries to high kick Cameron in the chin, but Cameron deflects the kick into the air sending James flying head over heels)

James: Unnnhh. That hurt.

Cameron:...(Shakes his head)...Are you through?

James: No! I-

Ichimu: Wait! Look.

James: What is it?

Cameron: Sensei.

Ninetails: Training?

Ichimu: Yes, sir.

Ninetails: Good. James. Where is Moktto?

James: (Quickly gets up) I'll get her.

Storm: It appears they are ready. Shall I?

Ninetails: Yes.

Ichimu: Storm? What's-

Ninetails: I will explain everything.

James: We're here.

Moktto: What's going on?

Ninetails: A great energy as be growing for a long time.

Cameron: Mavericks?

Ninetails: We are not sure. However, we know it is not good. My brothers have been attack when they tried to find out what the energy is.

James: I knew I saw two Ninetails!!

Everyone:...

James: Sorry.

Ichimu: Is this why you found us?

Ninetails: Yes. I believe that the energy may be stronger than anything anyone has faced. Therefore I have ask you to fight to stop this. The city is in grave danger.

Ichimu: If it is to protect the city, I'll fight.

James: Yeah, sure. Why, not?

Moktto: You know me! I will.

Storm: And you Cameron?

Cameron: Yes.

Ninetails: Very well. Then I will give you your armor.

James: Armor? Cool!!

Ninetails: Ichimu. You are are strong. The highest point. A leader I shall give you the Vertex armor.

James. You are quick, fast. You attack like a beast. I shall give you the Slasher armor.

Cameron. Silent, and strong. You will own the Prism armor.

(They all transform into their armors)

Vertex: Nice.

Prism:...

Slasher: Coool!! Hey what about Moktto?

Moktto: Laughs I already have my armor!

Slasher: What!? Really?!

Moktto: Yeah! (Moktto transforms)

Rain: Like it?

Vertex: Very nice, Moktto.

Slasher: Wow!!! I think it-

Vertex: (Knocks him upside the head) Knock it off.

Rain: Hahaha. Well it looks like were ready!!

Prism:...

Ninetails: Now, train in your new armor. You must be ready.

Vertex: O.k! Let start training!

Slasher: Aww, man. I thought I was through...

Rain: You wish! Hurry up!!

Prism:...( I can sense the energy..)

* * *

Cmd.Jet Blade: Gen. Dextron!

Gen.Dextron: Hm? What is it, Commander?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir, I have finished analyzing the data you acquired.

Gen.Dextron: And?

Cmd.Jet Blade: We acquired new information on the enemy, but...

Gen.Dextron: Yes?

Cmd.Jet Blade:...The data far exceeds what we originally predicted.

Gen.Dextron:...How far?

Cmd.Jet Blade:...At least 200 percent

Gen.Dextron!!!!...Are you sure?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir. I went over the data twice myself.

Gen.Dextron:...And our men?

Cmd.Jet Blade: General, at our current rate, our men will have to be tripled to fight just one of their's.

Gen.Dextron:...This is noot good news.

Cmd.Jet Blade:...Your orders, sir?

Gen.Dextron: Is the channel to the Supreme Commander been opened?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Just now, sir.

Gen.Dextron: I will speak with her before I issue orders.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

* * *

Gen.Dextron: Open a channel.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Open.

Supreme Commander: General Dextron. How does the investigation go?

Gen.Dextron: Not good, Supreme Commander.

Supreme Commander:...Explain.

Gen.Dextron: We have only taken preliminary scans but...It seems that we have severely underestimated this new threat.

Supreme Commander:...By how much?

Gen.Dextron:...At least 300 persent.

Supreme Commander: This is not good, General.

Gen.Dextron: I know.

Supreme Commander:...What do you need?

Gen.Dextron:...Reinforcements.

Supreme Commander:...I shall send them immediately.

Gen.Dextron: And I may have to move to A.

Supreme Commander:...You have it.

Gen.Dextron: Thank you, Supreme Commander.

Supreme Commander: General Dextron. I do not like what is developing over there. You are under my personal orders..

Gen.Dextron: (Nods)

Supreme Commander: Stop this...That is all.

Gen.Dextron: Yes, Supreme Commander.

(The channel closes)

Gen.Dextron: Cmd. Jet Blade.

Cmd Jet Blade: Yes, sir?

Gen.Dextron: I want you to summon the Colonel. I need to speak with him.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Colonel: You sent for me?

Gen.Dextron: Assemble your men. We have a battle on our hands.

* * *

????: Serium!

Serium: Yes, Master?

????: Are they ready?

Serium: Yes, Master. They are.

????: Very good. Then you my begin.

Serium: Heheheheheheheheh. As you wish. But, Master will you allow me to battle X before this?

????: Very well.

Serium: Thank you, Master. (Disabled warps out)

????:...Heheheh. And so the War begins...

* * *

(Serium disabled warps down)

Serium: Now...(Charges)..the time has come...

(Serium flies into the air and points his S-Buster to the ground)

Serium: ...for us to settle this, X...

(Serium fires a huge plasma blast that destroys 2 city blocks)

Serium:...which one is stronger!?!?!?!?!

* * *

Alia: X!

(Com)Josh: Here! What's up?

Alia: Come to the Command Room! We've got trouble!

Josh: On it!

Josh: O.k. Alia. What's up?

Alia: Well, I just picked up a huge energy wave. It was an explosion.

X: Was it Merix, or Serium?

Alia: It was one of them.

Nana: We're still working on the scans.

Alia: Regardless, you need to get down there!

Josh: I'll go after him. Ready the X-Team just in case.

Alia/Nana: Roger!!

Josh: Let's do this! X Armor!! Power up!!!

(Josh transform into Mega Man X)

X: Time to go! Nana! Ready for transfer!

Nana: On it! Transferring...Now!!

(X warps out)

* * *

Serium:Hahahahahaha!!!!!

(X warps down)

Serium: About time! You finally showed up!

X: Hold it right there, Serium!

Serium: Heh,Yeah, sure!

(Serium summons his S-Blade)

X: X-Buster!!!

( X's blast sends Serium flying off the skyscraper)

X: (Unsheathes U.Sword) Time to end this!!

(X dashes off the building firring blast at Serium)

Serium: Heheheheh. (Serium buster retracts into a shield and absorbs the attacks) Is that all?

X: You wish! X-Buster!! Full Power!!

Serium: Ha! I tire of this, X!!

X: Yeah!? (Both land on the ground) Then take this!! Nova Striker!!!!

( X smashes into Serium)

Serium: Unh! So you have a little power.

X: I'll show you a little power! Tempest Cannon!!!!

Serium: Huh?

(Suddenly a huge cannon appears on X arm)

X: Eat this!! Tempest Cannon!!!

Serium: RRrrgghh!!!

(Serium is hit by the attack but he quickly lifts his shield to block the attack)

X: Man! What does it take to beat this guy!?

Serium: More than you have!!! S-Buster!!!

X: Woah!! (X evades the attack)

Serium: Stand still!! S-Buster!!

X: Man!! (X blocks the attack)

Serium: Out of room to move? Too bad!! S-Buster!!!

X: You wish!

(suddenly X dashes to the right,just missing a blast from Serium.)

Serium: As fast as you are,X you cannot evade my attacks for long!

X:(Breaths heavily) He's right. I can't keep this up for much longer.)

Serium:Hahahahahahaha! Die! X!

X:Hey,Serium! Eat this! X-Slash!

(X fires two slash waves with his U.Sword making a X shockwave at Serium)

Serium:heheheheh,Perfect! Serium Counterwave!

(Serium absorbs X's attack into his buster and counters with the same attack with his energy added to it.)

X:What the-

(X rolls and just dodges the attack)

X:W-What was that?!

Serium:Heheheheh. Like that? That is my Serium Counterwave. Any attack you throw at me I can absorb and use it on you. In short your own attacks will be you downfall. Hehehehahahaha!

X:Yeah? Prove it! AAAaahhhhh! Shroiken Punch!

Serium: Hahahahahahaha! Serium Counterwave!

(As X throws the Shroiken Punch, Serium absorbs the attack, charges and sends the attack back at X.)

X:No way! that's not possible!

(X guards against the attack,but is still sent flying into the wall. Debris flies everywhere.)

X:uunnhh! I'm not through yet!

Serium:hmm. Well I am! You no longer pose a threat to me. To let you suffer a little longer, I shall let you live. For now.heheheheheh. The next time we meet I shall not be so kind. Know this,X. The time of holding us back is over! We shall rule this world! hehehehehehahahhahaha!

(Serium warps out.)

X:...Not if I can help it.

* * *

Alia: X are you o.k.?

X: Yeah. not great,but I''m o.k.

Alia:Power down,and I'll start working on your armor.

X:Thanks. X Armor! Power Down!

(A blue light shines around X as he becomes Josh Light.)

Josh:Well,I'm going into the city. Need anything?

Alia:No,but you might ask around.

Josh:Yeah and come back with a truck load of junk?

Alia:heheheh. Good point. Don't worry. Us girls are going out later.

Josh:Well I might bring back some stuff. See ya!

Alia:See ya.

(Door opens and closes)

Bass:Just getting back?

Josh:Huh? oh..yeah.

Bass:Serium giving you trouble?

Josh:...

Bass:I'll take that as a yes.

Josh:How could a Maverick get that strong?

Bass:Because he's not a Maverick.

Josh:Huh?

Bass:He's working for somebody else. That much we've gathered. So you can't lump them in with the Mavericks.

Josh:...Yeah. What do we call them?

Bass:We'll figure out a name after we've learned who their boss is.

Josh:Can't wait to go up against him.

Bass:...Is Zero taking is shift?

Josh:Should be. Well,I'm heading out.

Bass:...X,no matter how strong he seems,your armor is superior. Remember who built it.

(Bass enters the Command Room)

Josh:...

* * *

(footsteps)

(Door opens)

Lt:Sir. Here is your report.

Cmd.Jet Blade:Thank you,Lt. You are dismissed.

Lt:Yes,sir.

Cmd.Jet Blade:Here's what we have so far.

Gen..Dextron:Hmmm. Not good.

Cmd.Jet Blade:No sir. It's not.

Gen.Dextron:This is confirmed data?

Cmd.Jet Blade:Yes sir.

Gen.Dextron:Move to yellow alert.

Cmd.Jet Blade:Are you sure sir?

Gen.Dextron:Yes,Cmd. When you've been around as long as I have,you learn that if the X-Team is having trouble. You'll have trouble.

Cmd.Jet Blade:But,their-

Gen.Dextron:Despite what you've heard,they have saved us from some..problems,that could have troubled us.

Cmd.Jet Blade:Yes sir.

Gen.Dextron:Move to code yellow,and have everyone on alert.

Cmd.Jet Blade:Right away,sir!

Gen.Dextron:(I have a very bad feeling about this)

* * *

Serium:Hahahahahaha!

????:Enjoying yourself?

Serium: I can't help it. X is nothing to me. The great Maverick Hunter...Ha! He is nothing but a joke to me now! My power is so strong...I could destroy him without blinking!

????:...heheheheheheh.

Serium:Funny, is it not?

????:I was not laughing at you pitiful joke.

Serium:What?

????:(Stands) Do you think that it will that easy to defeat a Maverick Hunter who has stopped Sigma, Atomic, Delta Maximus, and me!!?? (Slams Serium into a wall) Not to mention countless other foes I rather not think about. (Grabs Serium and hold him to eye length) Do not think it will be that easy.

Serium:Ye-Yes sir. (???? releases Serium) But..I can defeat him!

????: For now,yes. but he will soon adapt. (Sits back on his throne) but we will not give him the time to adapt...(turns to Serium)..Will we?

Seruim: N-No, Master, We will not.

????:Good. Now go,Draw him out and crush him and his excuse for a team.

Seruim:Yes, sir.

* * *

Dr.:So how is the work proceeding?

R.Dr.:Very good. We have just received funding to get started.

Dr.: Great. So how long do you think it will take to be ready?

R.Dr.:Not too long. A couple of months. No greater than a year.

Dr.: Sounds good. Have any candidates in mind?

R.Dr.: A few. It is a little too early to tell for sure.

Dr.: I understand. Well, I must be going.

R.Dr.:We'll notify you when to begin.

Dr.: Very good. Until then.

* * *

(Serium warps down)

Serium:...Now, to begin.

(Serium throws a charged blast into a nearby building causing a huge explosion)

Serium:heheheheheheheh.

(X warps down)

X:Serium!

Serium:Ahh..X. Where have you been?

X:Stop,Serium! Now!

Serium:And if I don't?(Charges) Are you fast enough to stop this attack and fight me?

(Serium throws another blast at a building)

X: No but I have help.

(Zero warps down in front of the blast and stops it with his Z-Saber.)

Zero:That all you got,Serium?

Serium: No..I have much more! Get ready!

X:Here he comes!

Serium:Serium Cannons!

X:X-Buster!

(X's buster just holds off Serium's attack, while Zero dashes to stop the other blast from hitting another building)

Serium:Eheheheheh. Try to stop this!

(Serium charges and fires two beams from his S-Busters in different directions)

X:Let's go, Zero!

Zero: No problem!

(X and Zero dash off and fire attacks to block Serium's blasts from hurting anyone)

Zero: X! This isn't working! We're too close to everyone!

X: Yeah! We've got to take this battle outside the city before someone gets hurt!

Serium:(...(smile)...good. Everything is going as planned.)

* * *

Tron: How's it going, Alia?

Alia:(Franticly typing) Not that good. I just can't get a good analysis of Serium.

Tron: Maybe he has some kind of barrier?

Alia: It seems that way, but I can't pick up any energy readings of that kind!

Nana: There on the move! Heading outside the city!

Alia: Keep me posted, Nana!

Nana: Roger!

Alia: Tron, you might need to get the team ready!

Tron: On it!

Alia:...What are you hiding, Serium...

* * *

Cmd.Jet Blade: Gen.Dextron! General!

Gen.Dextron: Jet Blade? What is it?

Cmd.Jet Blade: It..It's the X-Team! They're in section 5 moving outside the city! General! They're in battle with Serium!!

Gen.Dextron: What!! Code Red! Get the Beta and Delta Units out there now! Jet Blade! You're with me!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!

Gen.Dextron:Let's move out!

* * *

(Suddenly two blades strike each other causing sparks to fly)

X: X-buster!

Serium: S-Counterwave!

X:Zero! Heads up!

Zero: No problem! Z-Saber!

(Zero deflects the blast with his Z-Saber and dashes for Serium)

Zero:We're going to end this, Serium!

Serium:Hahahahaha! I don't think so, Zero... Come my friends! It is time to destroy this city!

(Suddenly thousands of replioids warp down behind Serium)

X:What the-

Zero:No way! How are you able to warp this many Mavericks this close to the city!? Only us and the Federation can do that!!

Serium:heheheheheh. I don't answer to you, Zero! However, I will tell you one thing. These replioids are not Mavericks!

X:What? What do you mean?!

Serium:heheheh. These are modified replioids! There intelligence, speed, and strength have all been modified, thanks to these

little friends! heheheheheh!

(Serium holds out his hand and a small light shines around)

X:What's that!?

Zero:This can't be good!

Serium:These are known as Cyber-Elfs, and they will be your destruction! Enough! It is time! Omniloids! Destroy everything that's in your path!

(The Omniloids start rushing X, Zero, and the City.)

X:(Charges X-Buster)...You ready, Zero?

Zero:(Readys Z-Buster, Z-Saber, and nods) Let's show these guys why you don't mess with us!

X:Let's take them out!!! (X and Zero dash into the heart of the Omniloids while Serium laughs at his soon to be victory...)


	3. Chapter 3

X: X-buster!

Serium: S-Counterwave!

X: Zero! Heads up!

Zero: No problem! Z-Saber!

(Zero deflects the blast with his Z-Saber and dashes for Serium)

Zero: We're going to end this, Serium!

Serium: Hahahahaha! I don't think so, Zero... Come my friends! It is time to destroy this city!

(Suddenly thousands of replioids warp down behind Serium)

X:What the-

Zero:No way! How are you able to warp this many Mavericks this close to the city!? Only us and the Federation can do that!!

Serium:heheheheheh. I don't answer to you, Zero! However, I will tell you one thing. These replioids are not Mavericks!

X:What? What do you mean?!

Serium:heheheh. These are modified replioids! There intelligence, speed, and strength have all been modified, thanks to these

little friends! heheheheheh!

(Serium holds out his hand and a small light shines around)

X: What the-!? What's that!?

Zero:This can't be good!

Serium:These are known as Cyber-Elfs, and they will be your destruction! Enough! It is time! Omniloids! Destroy everything that's in your path!

(The Omniloids start rushing X, Zero, and the City.)

X:(Charges X-Buster)...You ready, Zero?

Zero:(Readies Z-Buster, Z-Saber, and nods) Let's show these guys why you don't mess with us!

X:Let's take them out!!! (X and Zero dash into the heart of the Omniloids while Serium laughs at his soon to be victory...)

* * *

Cmd.Jet Blade: General!! Look!!!

Gen.Dextron: What the-!?

Colonel: How is that possible!!??

( As the Federation army moves in to the fight, Gen.Dextron and the others witness X and Zero fighting the Ominiloids alone)

Gen.Dextron: Move in!! Stop these Mavericks and lend those two aid!!

Everyone: Yes, General!!

Gen.Dextron: (Is this the X-Team I've heard of?)

* * *

X: Unh!!

( X slams into the wall in front of the city)

Zero: Stay with me, X!!

X: I'm not going anywhere!!! X-Buster!!!

(X's attack takes out a bunch of Omniloids, but they are quickly replaced)

Zero: These guys..they just keep coming!!

( X and Zero regroup in front of the gates to the city)

Zero: Any ideas?

X: I'll hold them back. Contact Alia! Find out if the Team's ready!!

Zero: On it!

X: O.k you guys wanna fight, huh? Then take this!!!!!! Annihilator...Hadouken!!!!!!

( X fires the Annihilator Hadouken wiping all the Ominiloids in a cloud of dust, but soon more and more Omniloids appear)

X: (Huff Huff) Zero?

Zero: Their ready.

X: Good.

Zero: And we have company.

X: Huh? ( X looks up and sees the Federation) Great. Just what I need right now.

Zero:I also sense others on their way.

X: What?

* * *

Ninetails: Are you all ready?

Vertex: Yes.

James: You bet!

Rain: Yep!

Prism:...(Nods)

Storm: Then let's go!!!

Ninetails: My brothers!! It is time!!

( The Tails Clan warps down and all of them attack the Ominiloids)

* * *

Alia: Is everyone ready?

Tron: I think so.

Nana: We're going to transfer you next to X and Zero!

Bass: I do not like this.

Roll: Aw, Bass. You're such an optimist!!!

Axl: Alright! Let's go kick some Maverick butt!!!

Nana: Alia! We're ready!!

Alia: X?

(Com) X: Here!

Alia: Everyone's ready!!

* * *

X: Good! Serium!!! You're gonna regret messing with this city!! X-Team!!! Form up!!!!!!

(Suddenly all of the X-Team warps down)

X: Everyone ready!?

X-Team: Ready!!

Serium: Ominiloids!!! Destroy them!!! Destroy them all!!!!!

(Suddenly all the Ominiloids begin appearing out from the dust and they start rushing to the city faster than before)

Ominiloids: Destroy!! Destroy!!!!!

X: This ends here!!! X-TEAM!!!!!! MOVE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Gen.Dextron: What is that!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: General! Look!! They already have aid!!

Colonel: The X-Team! They are already in battle with those Mavericks!

Gen.Dextron: Then what are we waiting around for? An invitation? Federation forces!! ATTACK!!!!

* * *

Ninetails: Now is the time!!

Storm: Let's go!!

Vertex: Aright!

Slasher: Yeah!

Eighttails: We must win!!!

Ninetails: Now...It is time..TO BATTLE!!!!!!

* * *

(Merix warps down)

Serium: What are you doing here?

Merix: I just wanted to see how things were going.

Serium:...

Merix: Talkative aren't we?

Serium: If you have something to say than say it. I have no time for the likes of you.

Merix: No. Just wondering when we're going into the fray.

Serium: We?

Merix: You don't think I'd let you have all the fun, now would you?

Serium:...Do as you like. I have a city to conquer. (Dashes into the battle)

Merix:...heh. Time to work. (Dashes toward the battle)

* * *

Hood:...This is quite a turn of events. The Zenith is more stronger than I thought. But...(analyzes the Omniloids)..I'm sure this data will fetch a pretty penny...I wonder..will they win this battle? heheheheh. (Warps out)

* * *

Hawk: Where is he!?

(Hood warps down)

Hawk: About time.

Hood:...(Throws a pad to Hawk)

Hawk: What's this?

Hood: The information I've gathered.

Hawk: Good. Here's the 5 thousand we agreed on. (Tosses the Zenny)

Hood: I also discovered something very..interesting about them,as well.

Hawk:...How much?

Hood:...10

Hawk: 10 Thousand!?!?! That's twice as much as the first!!!

Hood: Yes, I know.

Hawk:...O.k. 5 now. The rest later.

Hood:...(Throws the data to Hawk)

Hawk: This had better be worth it. ( Gives the Zenny)

Hood: I'll expect to be paid soon. (Warps out)

Hawk:...

* * *

X: AAAaaaa!!!! (X fires his X-Buster at a group of Omniloids)

Zero: Stupid, Omniloids!! Take this!! Z-Saber!!! (Zero slashes through a bunch of Omniloids)

Axl: Eat this!! Copy Change!!! Silver Horn!! Tidal Wave!!!!!!! (Suddenly a huge tidal wave rises and slams into a bunch of Omniloids)

Bass: RRrrrrr!!!!! Vanishing World!!!!!!!! (Suddenly Treble's head becomes Bass' buster and he fires a huge blast that blows a bunch of Omniloids away)

Serium: Hahahahaha!!! Very good!!

X: Serium!!

Serium: Sorry, but I'm afraid you will lose this battle! (Suddenly more Omniloids warp down)

Gen:Dextron: Are you so sure? Dextron Saber!! Shotgun Mode!! (All of those Omniloids were destroyed)

Serium: Ah, the infamous General Dextron. And his Federation friends, I see.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Can it, Maverick!!

Gen.Dextron: Serium, you will stop you're attack on this city, Now!!

Serium: And if I don't?

(Suddenly blasts come from above blowing up even more Omniloids)

Ninetails: Then we will stop you!!

X: Who are all of you?

Gen.Dextron: I am General Dextron. This is Commander Jet Blade. We lead the Federation.

Ninetails: I believe you know us, X. We fight to defend this city!

Serium: Hahahahahaha!!! Very well. If you all have a death wish, then so be it! Omniloids! Come! It is time to show your true power!!!

(Suddenly hundred of thousands of Omniloids warp down)

Serium: Hahahahaha!!

Merix: Well, well. Mind if I join this little party? I decided to bring some new friends as well!! Zenith!! It is time to destroy them!!!

(Suddenly thousands of Zenith replioids warp down)

Cmd.Jet Blade: This does not bode well.

Merix: You have no idea!!

Serium: Attack!!!

( All the Omniloids and Zenith begin running toward the city)

X: O.k. This is it!!

Gen.Dextron: All forces!!!

Ninetails: Move out!!!

* * *

????:...heheheheheheheheheh. And the first phase is begins...

* * *

X: Alright! That's it!! Advance Armor!! Power up!!!

Serium: S-Buster!!!

( Serium's attack hits X and causes an explosion, but X runs out of the explosion in his Advance Armor and attacks Serium)

X: Advance Buster!!

Serium: Serium Blade!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

Merix: Hahahahahaha!!! Merix Firewave!!

Bass: Earthbreaker!!!

Merix: Come on!! I'll beat all of you!!! Merix's Infeno!!!

Bass: I tire of this.

Zero: (Nods) Yeah. Let's go!!

Bass: (Charges) Bass Busters!!

( As Bass distracts Merix, Zero charges his Z-Saber)

Zero: Hey, Merix!!!

Merix: Huh?

Zero: Eruption Wave!!!!!

( Zero fires a slash that hits Merix and is sent up into the air by pillars of lava)

Zero: Now, Bass!!

(Suddenly Zero and Bass disappear and attack Merix at light-speed)

Bass: And to finish this!!! Vanishing World!!!!!!!

( Treble forms onto Bass' buster and fires a huge blast that slam Merix into the ground causing a huge crater)

Merix: Unh..I'm..not done yet!! Not by a long shot!!! AAAaaaaa!!!!!

Axl: ZX! Behind you!!!

ZX: Huh?

( ZX turns just in time to see an Omniloid blow up)

Marino: You can thank me later!!

Axl: O.k.! You guys need to cool off!! Copy Change!! Sliver Horn!! Tidal Wave!!!

ZX: Ion Cannons!!!!!

Roll: Mind if I join in? Roll Arrow!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Jet Guns!! HHHAAaaaaa!!!

Gen.Dextron: Dextron Saber! Shotgun Mode!!

Solder: Commander! They are attacking the north wall!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: What!?

Ninetails: We will stop them!! Prism! Slasher!! Go!!

Prism: (Nods)

Slasher: On it!!

Slasher: You think you can handle them, Prism? Slashing Claw!!

(Slasher destroys a group of Omniloids)

Prism:... Reflecting Prism!!

(Prism calls a huge prism that shoots beams and destroys all of the enemies attacking the wall)

Prism:...Can you?

Slasher:...Show off!

(X is sent into a wall)

X: Unh...Is that it, Serium?

Serium: Shut up!! S-Buster!!!

( X jumps and dodges the attack)

X: Nice try! Advance Buster!!

(Suddenly, Merix jumps at X)

Merix: Hahahaha!! Take this, X! Merix Firewave!!

Axl: No, you don't! Double Laser Barrage!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

(Axl's attack counters Merix's attack and Zero's attack strikes Merix)

Merix: Unh...Get out of my way!!

Zero: Just as soon as you get out of mine!!! Z-Buster!!!

Merix: Hhaaa!! (Merix deflects the blast) Is that all you have?

Zero: Heh, Behind you.

Merix: Huh?

Bass: Double Vanishing World!!!!!!!!!

Merix: Wha-? Where did you-?

( Merix is sent to the ground)

Serium: We finish this, X!!!

X: You're on!!

Serium: Double Energy Blades!!

X: Advance Buster!!!

(Serium dodges X's blast and strikes X as he does something small attaches itself to X)

Serium: Your armors will not help you in this battle, X!!

X: Yeah! Well you haven't seen Mode 2!

Serium: Wha-?

X: Advanced Armor Alpha!! Activate!!!

(Suddenly energy surrounds X)

Serium: Heheheheh!!!

X: Let's see how well you do against this!!! Alpha Wave!!!!!!

Serium: Rrrrggghhhh!!!!!

(X attack sends a huge destruction wave at Serium)

Serium: No!!! (Serium activates his Serium-Shield to guard against the attack, but as soon as it hits him, it blows up in a cloud of dust)

X: Yeah! That got him!

Serium: Rrggh..Not quite!

X: Huh?

Serium: S-Counterwave!!!!!

Gen.Dextron: Jet Blade!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, General?

Gen.Dextron: Send in Units 4 and 8!!

Cmd:Jet Blade: Yes, sir!!

Gen.Dextron: You Mavericks will go no further!! Dextron Saber!!!

(Gen.Dextron mows down dozens of Omniloids, and Zenith)

Colonel: Where are they coming from!?

Gen.Dextron: Look, Colonel!

(Gen.Dextron points to a Cyber-Elf reassembling an Omniloid)

Colonel: What!?

Gen.Dextron: Those things are reassembling the Omniloids, and Zenith!!!

Colonel: Men! Concentrate on those lights!!

Gen.Dextron: Delay that order!!

Colonel: Why?

(Gen.Dextron fires at the Cyber-Elf but nothing happens)

Gen.Dextron: They can't be destroyed by ordinary means!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General! Units 8 and 4 are moving in!

Gen.Dextron: Good. Now, try to get a link to the Supreme Commander!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!

Ninetails: You Omniloids dare to challenge me? Nine Fragments!!

Storm: Thunder Storm!!!!

Rain: Eat this, Zenith!! Downpour!!!!

Vertex: V-Buster!!!!

Threetails:Cryogenics!!!!!!! Hhhaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

???: May we join the party?

????: Indeed. I would like to see just how strong these Zenith are.

Storm: Sky!? Wing!?

Wing: You don't think we'd let you have all the fun, do you? (activates Wing Blade)

Sky: Yes. Let's go! (activates Sky Lance)

(Wing and Sky charge a group of Omniloids and Zenith)

X: Unhh!!

Serium: Hahahahahaha!! Now, I will finish you!!

X: Y..You wish!!!

Serium: Ha!! Energy Blades!! Time to say good bye!!

Tetra: Good Bye!!!! Gaia Blade!!!

Serium: Huh?

(Tetra strikes Serium and knock him back)

Tetra: Josh are you o.k.?

X: Yeah. Thanks!

Tetra: No prob! Now, let's take care of this guy!

X: Right!

Serium: Rrrrrgghhhhh!!!! You will mock me no longer!!! S-Buster!!!

Tetra: Ah!!

(Just as Serium's attack is about to hit Tetra, X jumps in front of her)

X: X-Aura!!!! (The blast is deflected)

X: You're through, Serium!! Aqua Tempest!!!

( Suddenly a huge cannon forms on X's arm)

Serium: I think not!! S-Sheild!! Heheh, I'll absorb your attack and use it on you!!!

X: Well see about that! Aqua Tempest!!!!!!!

( X fires a huge blast at Serium)

Serium: Urk!..(That may be a strong attack..but the counterattack will be much stronger)

Tetra:...!! X! He's absorbing the attack!!!!

X: ..I..know..but.I..can't stop!!

Tetra: Then, I'll help! Tetra Arrow!!!

* * *

SCEneson: Supreme Commander!!

Supreme Commander: What is it?

SCEneson: It's Commander Jet Blade!

Supreme Commander: Put him through!

(Com)Cmd.Jet Blade: Supr...Com..nder!

Supreme Commander: What is Commander?

(Com)Cmd.Jet Blade: Th...G...eral...eak..with you...

Supreme Commander: What is going on? Commander?

(Com) Gen. Dextron: Sup...me Comm...

Supreme Commander: General Dextron?!

(Com) Gen.Dextron: W.ll...try to clea..Supreme Commander!

Supreme Commander: I can hear you, now! What is going on?

(Com) Gen.Dextron: The Zenith have launched a full scale attack!!

Supreme Commander: The reinforcements are nearly there! And I shall send more men!!

(Com) Gen.Dextron: Thank you. I am sending over some data! They have some new technology, making hard to fight them!

Supreme Commander: My men will work on this right away! General! You must hold them back!!

(Com) Gen Dextron: Yes, Supreme Commander!! General Dextron, out!

Supreme Commander:...I do not like this...Eneson!

SCEneson: Yes, Supreme Commander?

Supreme Commander: How are the other areas?

SCEnson: Our troops are fighting but this new technology is slowing us down.

Supreme Commander:...

* * *

Merix: Rrrgghhh!!!! You are starting to make me angry!!!!

Axl: Boy, we wouldn't want that, would we?

Merix: RRRRrrrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!!

Bass:...I don't think you should have said that, Axl.

Zero: What's going on? What is he...?

(Suddenly energy surrounds Merix)

Bass: He is charging his energy!!

Merix:...heheheheheheheh!!! You will regret meeting me!!! Merix..True Form!!!!!!!!!!

Zero: What the-!?

( Merix's armor starts to transform and he grows taller. His boot armor grows spikes as does his body armor, and his helmet transforms into a spikey samurai-like helmet.)

MerixSP: Now...Let us end this!!!!!

Bass: Axl! Stop talking!!!!

Axl: Oh yeah, so now it's my fault!?!?! Aaahhhh!

(Axl just misses an attack from Merix)

Zero: Later, guys! Take care of him first!!! Z-Saber!!!!

Bass: Bass Busters!!!!!

Axl: Laser Blasts!!!

Serium: Ha!! Now, I will destroy you, X!!!!

X: (Huff Huff)

Tetra: Josh!

X: I'm fine..(Even in Alpha Armor, with the Aqua Tempest, He's still able to beat me!?)

Tetra: Josh, come on. We have to get back before he attacks.

X:...Tron...Get out of here.

Tetra: What!? You're coming too!

X: I have to try and stop him.

Tetra: But I can help!

X: No! Help the others! Go!

Tetra: But...

( X rushes after Serium)

Serium: Forget X. With this much energy I can break the defenses of the city! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

X: Serium!!! It's not over yet!!

Serium: Still here, X? Well, I'll destroy you and the city. Both in one attack!!!!!

X: Not today!! It's time to take it up a notch!

Serium: Hhhaaa!!!!! Serium Counterwave!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: Advance Armor Omega!!!!! Power up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( As Serium's attack hits X, his armor transforms into the final form of the Advance Armor)

Serium: Hahahaha!!! So much for him...What!?...No..It can't be!!

(As the dust slowly clears X stands with the U.Sword pointed at Serium)

Serium: He withstood that entire attack!?!?!?! That's not possible!!!! I should have destroyed him and most of the city!!!!

X: Surprised, Serium?

Serium:..So you have a new armor. I will still destroy you, and take this city!

X: Yeah? Then give it your best shot!

Serium: Let's end this!

X: Ladies, first!

Serium: AAahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninetails: Nine Fragments!!! Sky!! Wing!! There are several trying to attack the wall!!

Sky: I'm on it! Flow of the Wind!!!

Wing: Blade Wings!!!!!

Vertex: Ninetails!! More Omniloids and Zenith are attacking Wing and Sky!!

Ninetails: Get Rain, Prism and Slasher and help them!!

Vertex: Right! But what about you?

Ninetails: Storm and my brothers will help me. Now, go!

Vertex: Prism, Slasher, Rain! Sky and Wing need our help! Let's go!!

Rain: Coming!!

Slasher: On my way!!!

Gen.Dextron: Rrrrggghhh!!!!!!!! Justice Beam!!!!!!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: All units!! Move out!! We have to hold them back!!!!!!

Colonel: Commander! There coming on our right!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: (Activates Shear Blades) Move men in to stop them!! I'll handle the first wave!!

Gen.Dextron: Colonel! Look out!!

Colonel: Huh?

(A Zenith replioid attempts to attack the colonel but Gen.Dextron destroys it with his Saber)

Colonel: General, there's just too much of them!

Gen.Dextron: We need help.

????:Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! Bon!! Send out the tanks!!

Bon: Babbuuuu!!!!!!

(Suddenly tanks warp down and start attacking the Zenith and Omniloids)

Colonel: Where did they come from!?

Tetra: Tiesel!!!!!!!

Tiesel: Ahahahaha!!!! You don't think I'd let my little sister have all the fun without us, do you?

Bon: Babu!!!

Tetra: Thank you, Tesiel!

Tiesel: No problem. Now to show these dorks who's the boss!!! Let's get'em!!!!!!!!!!

Bon: Baabbuuuu!!!!!!!

* * *

Roll: Roll Arrow!!!

ZX:Ion Cannon!!!!!! Take that Omniloids!!

Marino: Let me show you how you do it, ZX. Marino Stamp!!!

(Marino destroys several Onmiloids and Zenith)

Cinnamon: Cool!!!

Marino: See? That's how-

Massimo: Marino! Look out!!

(Massimo stops an Omniloid trying to attack Marino from behind)

Marino: Thanks, Massimo!

ZX: See what happens when you show off!

Marino:...I'd get you right now, but I guess it'll have to wait.

ZX: Nah, Nah!

Massimo: Come on, guys! We must stop them!!

Cinnamon: Right!!

Marino: (Nods) Let's go get'em!!!

* * *

Ninetails: We must end this!

Onetails: And how do you plan to do this, brother?

Storm: Thunderbolt!!!!!! They just keep coming!! To no end!!!

Sky: Ninetails!! We must pull back!!! We cannot win against this many.

Ninetails: I know...go and inform everyone! We must withdraw!!!

* * *

Tesiel: Haha!! Bon!! stop messing around and get those guys over there!!

Bon: Babbuu!!!!

Tetra: Tesiel!! What are you doing here!?

Tesiel: The Federation was flying by us when we heard the news, so we came to help! Had to come and see if you were o.k. I'm still your big brother, you know!!

Bon: Babuu!!

Tetra: Tesiel, Bon. Thank you!

Tesiel: We'll chat more later! The Federation is landing at the airport to evacuate everyone!! We need to go!!

Bon: Babbuuu!!!

* * *

Solder: Gen.Dextron!!

Gen.Dextron: What is it?

Solder: The Air Pirates. They say we must retreat!

Cmd.Jet Blade: What!? They don't give the Federation orders!!

Gen.Dextron: Commander. I believe they may be right.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir, you can't mean that!

Gen.Dextron: Look around, Commander. We are not winning this battle.

Cmd.Jet Blade:...

Solder: Your orders, sir?

Gen.Dextron: Fall back and regroup. As fast as you can!!

Solder: Yes, sir!!!!

* * *

Zero: Unh!!

MerixSP: Hahahaha!! Is this all you have!? Pitfull!!!

Axl: We gotta do something, guys! He's kicking our cans!!

Bass: It seems that is not all of the bad news.

Zero: (Dodges an attack from Merix) What now, Bass!?

Bass: The Tails Clan and the Federation are withdrawing. It seems Tesiel wants us to withdraw, as well.

Zero: Great. We need to stop this guy, first!!

Axl: I'm on it! Copy Change!!! Chill Penguin!!!!! Blizzard!!!!

(Axl freezes Merix from moving)

MerixSP: Unh! Rrrrrgghh!! I'll get you!!!!

Axl: How's that?

Zero: Good enough! Let's go! We have to get to, X!

(Suddenly a huge explosion sends X and Serium back)

X: (Huff Huff)

Serium: (Huff) Well, It seems that this armor has some power.

X: You haven't anything yet!!

Serium: Let's just see how strong you are, X!

(Serium and X disappear at light speed)

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

Bass: Earthbreaker!!!

Marino: What are you guys doing over here!?

Axl: Marino, everyone! Tesiel, the Federation, and the Tails Clan are retreating!!

Massimo: What!?

Zero: We still have to defend the city!! But, fall back with them!

ZX: No way! We can take these airheads!!!!!

Roll: I'd like to agree with ZX!

Bass: This is not a discussion! Fall back, now!!

Massimo: Very well! Let's go, everyone!

Serium: I will destroy you, X, and be known as the one who defeated one of the Great Warriors!!

X: Big words! But, can you back them up!?

Serium: RRRrrrr!!!!! S-Buster!!!!

X: X-Aura!!!! I'm still here, Serium!!

Serium: Not for long! Energy Bl-

Ninetails: Nine Fragments!!!!

(Just as Serium was about to attack, Ninetails appeared and sent Serium to the ground)

X: Ninetails!!

Ninetails: X! We cannot win against this many. So, my brothers and friends are retreating as is the Federation.

X: Very well.

Ninetails: You must fall back as well! You cannot win against them alone!

X: I know-

Serium: Enough talking!!! Energy Blades!!

( X and Ninetails dodge Serium's attack)

X: We have to slow him, first!

Ninetails: Very well.

Serium: I'll beat both of you!!!

Ninetails: We shall see. Nine Fragments!!

X: Advance Omega Buster!!!!!

Serium: Unnhhh!!! (Serium is sent back. Ninetails and X then land on the ground.)

X: Now!!!

Ninetails/ X: Annihilator Hadouken!!!!!!!!!!!!

( X and Ninetails both fire their Annihilator Hadouken at Serium and send him back into his own army)

Zero: Nice attack. X, everyone is retreating!

X: I know. We all need to fall back.

Ninetails: Let's go!

* * *

Serium:..Unh. I'll make them all pay.

MerixSP: Serium!

Serium: Where have you been?

MerixSP: I was a little stuck.

Serium: Hmm. Whatever. I care not. However, I do care about these groups who think they can fight against us!

MerixSP: Shall we show them our power?

Serium: Omniloids!!! Zenith!!! It is time!!! Destroy this worthless city!!!!!!!

Omniloids/Zenith: Destroy!!! Destroy!!!! Destroy!!!!!

Serium: Charge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

X: Zero! How's everyone?

Zero: Tired. But, everyone's holding up.

X: Good.

Axl: Does anyone know where we are heading?

Ninetails: To the airport. The General is evacuating everyone from there.

X: Gen.Dextron is evacuating everyone? I thought that the one in charge was-

Axl: That huge, crazy colonel?

X: For lack of a better description, yes.

Zero: Sure doesn't give the Colonel any justice knowing his successor is that guy.

Axl: Yep!

X: Guys! Do you hear that?

(Everyone is silent and they can hear the Zenith and Omniloids chanting)

Ninetails: We must hurry.

Roll: Guys.

X: What is it, Roll?

Roll: What's that?

Zero: Huh?

( Everyone turns to see all the Omniloids and Zenith charging behind them)

Axl: Ah! How they'd-!?

X: No time! Let's move people!!!

* * *

Gen.Dextron: How is everything proceeding?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Nearly all citizens have been evacuated.

Gen.Dextron: Good.

Solder: General!

Gen.Dxetron: What is it?

Solder: Look!

Gen.Dextron: Wha-!?

( The General looks to see the X-Team being chased by the Omniloids and Zenith)

Cmd.Jet Blade: How did they get here so fast!?

Gen.Dextron: Speed up everything!! I want everybody in the air, now!!

Solder: Yes, sir!!!!

* * *

X: Look!

Zero: They still have a lot of people to evacuate!!

Axl: I don't think there's enough time!

Bass: This is not good.

Tetra: What are we going to do?

Zero:...

X: O.k. Bass! Take everyone and get out of here!

Zero: Make sure that everyone gets on Tesiel's ship!

Axl: And, contact Alia as well. Try and see if you can use the transporter to help get everyone out of here.

Bass:...I understand.

Tetra: What are you...? No! Josh you can't!

Roll: You guys can't possibly take on that entire army alone!!!

X: Roll, Tron. I'm not going to argue with you on this.

ZX: But we can help, X.

Zero: No. We can move faster if we have a small group.

Axl: We'll be o.k. guys. Now go!

Ninetails: They grow closer. You must go now.

Marino: Come on, guys.

Tetra: Josh, be careful.

(Everyone leaves)

X: No problem. O.k. guys! Let's go!!

Zero: Z-Saber!

Axl: Axl Lasersguns!

X: Advance Omega Buster!

Ninetails: Nine Fragments!!

* * *

Gen.Dextron: There are others on their way. Help them as soon as they get here.

Solder: Yes, sir!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General!

Gen.Dextron: What is it, Commander?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir, it looks like there are some men fighting the Ominloids!

Gen.Dextron: What!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: I think it's part of the X-Team.

Gen.Dextron: Cmd.Jet Blade. I want you to oversee everything here.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir, your not thinking of helping them? They are no better then the Mavericks they fight!

Gen.Dextron: No. I don't believe that. Regardless, I must protect these people! You have your orders!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

(Gen.Dextron dashes off toward the battle)

* * *

Bass: Alia! Come in!

(Com)Alia: Alia, here. What do you need, Bass?

Bass: Can you transfer some of the people trying to get to the planes, directly onto the aircrafts?

(Com)Alia: That's a good idea. We'll start working on it. Though, you might want to tell them.

Bass: I know. Keep an eye on Axl, Zero, and X.

(Com)Alia: I am. I can't believe what their trying to do.

Bass: I know. I'll tell you when to begin.

Roll: Did she say if she could do it?

Bass: I think so.

Massimo: That is good news!

ZX: Hey! Who's that?

Tetra: Huh?

(Gen.Dextron rushes up to them)

Marino: It the General!

Cinnamon: Hello, General!

Gen.Dextron: Who are fighting the Omniloids and Zenith?

ZX: Who do you think?

Roll: ZX!

ZX: What?

Roll: Mega Man X, Zero, Axl, and Ninetalis are the ones fighting.

Gen.Dextron: I see. You must all get to the airport.

Marino: And where are you going?

Gen.Dextron:...To help them. (Dashes off)

Tetra:...

ZX: You think he'll be able to do anything?

(Roll hits him upside the head)

ZX: Owww!!! Whatcha do that for!?

Roll: (Sigh) (Shakes head)

Bass: Let's go everyone.

* * *

X: Ninetails. Is you group o.k.?

Ninetails: They are fine. They are at the airport.

X: That's good to hear.

Ninetails: Yes, they are helping to evacuate the people.

Zero: Z-Saber!!! Guys! Axl, say he sees somebody coming!!

X: Who, Axl?

Axl: (Firing laserguns) I think it's the General!!

Zero: Wonder what he wants?

X: We'll find out when he get's here. For now, let's wipe the floor with these guys!!! Advance Omega Buster!!!

Axl: Couldn't put it better myself!!!!! Double Laser Barrage!!!!!

Ninetails: Indeed! Puncture Arrows!!!!!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!!!!

( X, Zero, Axl and Ninetails attacks send many Omniloids and Zenith flying into walls, through buildings and stores. Zero uses his Z-Saber and slices through his enemies, and X uses his Advance Omega Buster to shoot holes through the ranks of the Omniloids and Zenith. Axl uses his Double Laser Barrage and Ninetails uses his Puncture Arrows to destroy a lot of the Omniloids. As they attack Gen.Dextron joins in the fray)

Gen.Dextron: Dextron Saber! Shotgun Mode!!

Ninetails: It is good to see you are still able to fight, General.

Gen.Dextron: I won't go down to the likes of them!!!

Zero: That may be, General, but they're still coming!!! Z-Saber!!!

Axl: Man, What's it take to stop these guys!?!?!?

X: I don't know but we need to find out fast!!!!

Ninetails: Perhaps, attacking them is not the answer. Nine Fragments!!!

Zero: No offense, Ninetails, but I don't think they're gonna stop for a cup of tea!!!

Axl: If only we could block them or something.

X:...Block...That's it!

Axl: Huh?

Ninetails: You have a plan, X?

X: I might. I'll need all of your help, though!

Gen.Dextron: You have it! Now, what is this plan?

X: Use you attacks to destroy the base of these skyscrapers and I'll handle the rest!

Axl: Works for me!

(Axl and Zero attack one building, while Gen.Dextron and Ninetails attack the other)

Zero: Then, let's do it!!!! Rakuhouha!!!!!!!!!

Axl: Copy Change!! Flame Mammoth!!!! Press Stomp!!!

Gen.Dextron: Dextron Saber! Shotgun Mode!!!!!

Ninetails: Annihilator Hadouken!!!!!!!

( As they all attack the buildings X starts to charge his U. Sword.)

X: O.k. Guys! Get out of here!!

Zero: You better know what you're doing, X!

( As the Omniloid and Zenith continue to move forward they are slowed by the falling skyscrapers which destroy some of them and block their way)

X: Here goes nothing!!!! Ultimate Sword!!!! X-Aura!!!!!

( X sends his U. Sword into the ground and as soon as he does a huge barrier forms from where X is all the way to the airport)

Axl:...Woah...Nice job!

Zero: X, are you alright?

X:..I'm fine. I don't know how long that barrier will last. You need to go.

Ninetails: Agreed. Zero and I will carry you, X.

X: Thanks, but I must stay here.

Axl: What!? We just can't leave you here, X!!

X: That's exactly whet you're gonna do.

Zero: How will you escape?

X: I'll find a way. This is not the time to talk about this. Get going!

Gen.Dextron:...Let's go everyone.

(They all dash to the airport)

Zero:...Good luck, my friend. (Turns to leave)

X: Zero.

Zero: Yeah?

X: In case I don't make it outta here-

Zero: Don't talk like that, X.

X: ..I leave you in charge of the Team. Watch over them, Zero.

Zero:...I will.

X: Good...Now go.

(As Zero dashes off, X can hear the Omniloids and Zenith banging against the barrier attempting to get in)

* * *

ZX: O.k. I think that's everyone but us and the Federation.

Alia: You forgot the Tails Clan, ZX.

ZX: Oh, right!...Wait a second. Alia!?!?! What are you doing here!?!?!?

Bass: Alia! You should not be here. It is dangerous.

Alia: I'm fine. Don't worry. I came to tell you all that I found some information on the Omniloids.

Marino: But not the Zenith?

Alia: Still working on that.

Massimo: What have you found, Alia?

Alia: Well, it seems that the Omniloids are drawing their strength from certain cybernetic beings known as Cyber-Elfs. The Cyber-Elfs seem to be able to enhance offensive and defensive capabilities.

Cinnamon: Cyber-Elfs?

Alia: Yes, it seems to be new technology. I don't know alot about the Cyber-Elfs yet, but I will soon.

Bass: If every Maverick, and enemy out there get a hold of this technology...

Roll: It could start a huge war!!

Tetra: This is not good.

(Suddenly Zero, Axl, Ninetails, and Gen.Dextron show up)

Axl: What is not good?

(Alia tells them what they were just talking about)

Zero: So, that the War Serium's been talking about.

Gen.Dextron: Alia, I thank you for this information. I must relay it to the Supreme Commander, right away.

Alia: Your welcome, General.

Ninetails: I also thank you. And I will be returning to my Clan.

Axl: Good luck, guys!

(As Ninetails and Gen.Dextron start to leave, they suddenly stop to Tron's question)

Tetra:..Um, where's Josh?

Zero:...Tron. He's still back there.

Tetra: Why?

Ninetails: He must continue to keep the barrier up.

Tetra: Then, I'm going over there.

Axl: Tron, you can't!

Tetra: And, why not?

Gen.Dextron: When everyone is aboard, the barrier will have to be lifted to leave...

Zero: When that happens, X will not have a barrier to protect him.

Tetra:...(Gasp)...no...

Roll:...But he'll make it out, won't he?

Zero:...Roll, Tron. Don't worry. He'll make it.

* * *

Serium: Well, well. X never seems to surprise me.

MerixSP: Hmmph. Shall I break this barrier?

Serium: Not just yet. I would like to speak with him first.

MerixSP:...Very well. (Merix motions the Omniloids and Zenith back)

Serium: Mega Man X!!! Are you there!?

X:...

Serium: Come, come now. Won't you even have a friendly chat with me?

X:...What..do you want..Serium?

Serium: Well now, It seems that you might be a little tired, Hmm?

X: If you have nothing better to do but bother me you can just get lost!!

Serium: No, I just came here to see if you wanted to give up.

X: Ha...yeah right.

Serium: No? Very well, then. I guess I'll have to send this army after you. They really can't wait you know. They're very restless.

X: Serium..do me a favor..and shut up!

Serium: Getting cranky, are we? You'll forgive me if I don't care.

X: (Breathing heavily)...

Serium: I see keeping that barrier up takes a lot of strength. I wonder how you will survive once it's down.

X: I wouldn't..underestamate me...if I were you.

Serium: Ha! Well, as fun as this has been I must continue with my orders.

X: Orders?

Serium: Heheheheh. Yes, my Master is the one who came up with this whole idea. Ingenious is, it not? In fact, I believe you have met my Master before.

X:...!?!?!?!

Serium: That will be a quite a question to think of as my Omniloids and Zenith destroy you. Merix! You may begin!!

MerixSP: Hahahahaha!!! Omniloids!!! Zenith!!! Tear down that barrier!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Zero: O.k, that's everyone.

Tetra: Except, Josh.

Zero:...O.k. Let's take off!!

Solder: Yes, sir!!!

(The aircraft begins to lift off)

Axl: Come on, X!

Zero: Alia! Come in!

(Com) Alia: Yeah?

Zero: Contact, X. Let him know where ready!

(Com)Alia: I'm on it!

* * *

X:Rrrgghhh!!!

Serium: Hahahaha!!!! Keep attacking!!! X, cannot last much longer!!!

MerixSP: AAAaaaaa!!!! Firewave!!!!!

Omniloids/Zenith: Destroy!!! Destroy!!!!

(Com)Alia: X?...X! Can you hear me? X!?

X: I'm here, Alia. What..is it?

(Com)Alia:...X, everyone is in the aircrafts. They're ready.

X: ...Good.

(Com)Alia: X, I'll transfer you as soon as you drop the barrier!

X:..No. You can't...give away the..base. Besides...I have to..make sure everyone..get's away safely.

(Com)Alia: X! Please!

X: Keep..an eye..on the aircrafts. X, out!

* * *

Alia: X!! Wait!! Come in!! X!!!

Layer:...He'll be o.k., Alia.

Nana: Yeah, don't worry. He's been in tougher situations.

Alia: I know. Thanks, guys!

* * *

X: O.k!! You guys wanna fight!?!?! (Grabs the U. Sword and pulls it from the ground. As he does the barrier falls) Then, bring it on!!!!!!!!!

Merix: Hahahahaha!!!! Charge!!!!!!!

Serium: Destroy him!!!!!!!!!!

X: AAArrggghhh!!!!!!! Hyper Armor!!!!!!! Power up!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(As the Omniloids and Zenith charge at X, he transforms into the Hyper Armor, and light shoots from him so far that can be seen from the aircrafts)

* * *

Tetra: Look!! What is that?

Zero: Ha!! That's X, kicking some Omniloid can!!!!

Axl: Alright, X!!!

Roll: Yes!!! Go get'em!!!!

Marino: See, nothing to worry about!!

ZX: Alright!!!!

* * *

X: Eat this!!! Hyper Buster!!!!!!!

Serium: What the-!? Where did he get that power!?!?

MerixSP: Omniloids!!! Zenith!! Stop him!!!!

X: Hyper Signature Attack: Shadow Slicer!!!!!

Serium: What!?

(X suddenly splits in to three copies and all three copy fly at the Omniloids and Zenith and with their swords, slice through them and then do a back flip to attack again and again. They do this so fast that hundreds fall in mere seconds.)

MerixSP: We must stop him!!!

X: Not today!

Serium: RRRrrr!! S-Buster!!!

(Serium's attack goes right through X)

X: Sorry, Serium! Wrong one!! See ya!!!!

(All the X's fly toward the aircraft, as they do Serium hollers after him)

Serium: Mega Man X!!!!!!!!! One day, I will defeat you!!!!!!!!

* * *

Roll: Quick!! To the top of the plane!!

(Suddenly everyone starts to run to the top of the plane)

Marino: Hey- Wait!

Axl: Hahahaha!! Look!! There's X!! Hheeyy!!! Over here!!!!

Tetra: Josh!!!

(As the Team waves, X flies down and lands on the plane)

X: Hey, guys!!

Axl: X!! That was so cool!!!!

ZX: No kidding!! It was awesome!!!!!

Zero: You always gotta show off, huh?

X: Heh. Guess so.

Tetra:...

X: Tron? Are you o.k.?

Tetra:..(sniff) No! I was worried!! I-I..

X: Tron, it's o.k. I'm here. I'm o.k. See?

Tron: You!!! You better not do that again!!!

X: I won't!! I'm sorry...

(Tron yells at X in the background)

Roll: Boy, I wonder how long this one will last.

Zero: Heheheheh. I guess even X can be beaten by someone.

Axl: Too bad it's a girl.

Marino: And just what do you mean by that, Axl!?!?!

(All the girls stare a Axl)

Axl: I didn't...I mean...help!

(As tron yells at X and the girls yell at Axl, Zero walks back toward the entrance to rest and watch at everyone having fun)

Bass:...

Zero: Something on your mind, Bass?

Bass: Despite the fact that everyone made it out safely, I believe that Serium got what he wanted.

Zero: And that is?

Bass: To take the city, but also to scare us and the Federation.

Zero: Makes sense.

Bass: Any ideas on what will happen next?

Zero: Not sure, but I know this much. They got their War. And we haven't seen the last of the Zenith...

* * *

(Serium warps down)

Serium: Master. We have taken Den Tech City.

????: Heheheheheh. Very good, Serium.

Merix: With the capture of the city, phase 1 is complete. What are your orders, Master?

????: Move to Phase 2. Ready the Cannon. And, Serium..

Serium: Yes, Master?

????: Bring me Mega Man X!

* * *

Dr: Well, I believe everything is ready.

R.Dr.: Yes. This will be a great achievement!!

Dr: Yes! I can't believe funding came so quickly!!

R.Dr.: Good fortune is with us!!

Dr.: Yes, it must be!!

R.Dr: When is the procedure to begin?

Dr.: In a week!!

R.Dr: Wonderful!!! Have you decided on a candidate, yet?

Dr: Yes, I have.

R.Dr.: May I ask his name?

Dr.: (Flips through some papers, before finding a paper with a photo of the candidate) Ah! His name is...Weil. Dr.Weil...

* * *

X: Well, General. I believe we can transport from here without any trouble. I just wanted to say thanks for everything.

Gen.Dextron: No thanks is needed, X. In fact, I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for that barrier...

X: I'm just glad everyone got our safely.

Zero: X, The Tails Clan is here.

(The Tails Clan enter the room)

Gen.Dextron: Ah, Ninetails.

Ninetails: General. Everyone.

Cmd.Jet Blade:...

X: Ninetails.

Ninetails: I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we leave.

X: You're leaving too?

Ninetails: Yes, we need to train for the battles to come.

Strom: It was an honor fighting along side you and your team, X.

X: As it was with you. And, I must admit, at first I just thought the Federation would get in my way, but Gen.Dextron, Cmd.Jet Blade, It indeed was an honor.

Zero: Yeah, I really appreciated your assistance, everyone.

Gen.Dextron: I also, consider it an honor fighting along side all of you. It was a privilege.

X: Well, I guess we'll be going now.

Tesiel: Bout, time. I'm tired!!

Tetra: Tesel!!

Gen.Dextron: I hope we will fight along side each other again. Farewell, X-Team.

Zero: (nods)

Tetra: Goodbye, everyone!

Axl: See, ya!

X: Alia! Ready for transfer!

(Com)Alia: Roger! Commencing transfer! Now!!

(The X-Team warps out)

Ninetails: Let's us also go, everyone.

Sky: Goodbye.

Rain: Bye!

Threetails: May our paths cross again.

(The Tails Clan warps out)

Gen.Dextron: Cmd.Jet Blade.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir?

Gen.Dextron: You may one day be in a very tight spot with no one to help you but them. I suggest you stop thinking of them as low Maverick-like people, and more as friends.

Cmd.Jet Blade:...yes, sir. I understand, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Very well. Now, compile a report with Alia's data and ready it to give to the Supreme Commander.

Cmd.Jet Blade: At once, sir.

Gen.Dextron: We must prepare for what is to come.

* * *

(The X-Team warps down)

Alia: Welcome back everyone!!!

X: Thanks, Alia!

Roll: Oh, man! I'm so tired! I'm going to take a nap!

Cinnamon: (Yawn) Me too!!

Massimo: I believe I shall go to the cafeteria and get something to eat!!

Axl: Wait for me!!

ZX: Me too!!

Marino: Wonder what's on TV?

Zero: I will be in the Training Room.

X: I think I'll go-

Tetra: With me to the MedBay.

X: What? Why?

(Tron points to a wound X suffered)

X: So? It's nothing big.

(Tron touches the wound)

X: Owwww!! Hey!

Tetra: See!? Tetra Armor! Power Down! Come on. Let's go!

X: (Sigh) O.k. o.k. X Armor! Power Down!! I'm coming!

(They all leave)

Bass: How is everything Alia?

Alia: I've been trying to analyze the data from the battle, but there's a lot of it.

Bass: I see.

Nana: I think I need a break.

Layer: Me too. Coming, Pallaite?

Pallaite: Huh? O.k!

(They leave)

Nana: Bass is so cute when he is trying to be nice to Alia.

Layer: (Nods)

Pallaite: What does that mean?

Nana: You don't know?

Pallaite: No. What?

Nana: (Sigh) It's love!!!

Pallaite:...(rolls eyes).oh brother..

Layer:..um, I just remembered something. I'll be back soon.

Nana: Wonder where she's off to?

* * *

Hawk:...(Where is that guy?)

????: Have you finished your mission?

Hawk: With a little help, yes. Here. (Hands over pad)

????: Hmm...Very good, Hawk.

Hawk: I also have some extra data.

????: Oh?

Hawk: But it will cost you.

????: (Chuckles) A business man to the end. Very, well. How much?

Hawk: 20 thousand!

????: heheheheheh. Very well. here. (???? gives the money)

Hawk: Here is the data.

????: Hmmm. Very interesting!

Hawk: Is that all?

????: For now.

Hawk: Then I'll be leaving. (Turns to leave)

????: If you can acquire more data of this kind you will be rewarded.

Hawk: Sure, whatever...huh?

(Hawk turns around to see no one)

Hawk:...

* * *

Zero: Computer. Activate Battle Simulation Zero 1.

Comp: (BeepBeep) Zero 1, Ready.

Zero: Then be-

Layer: Zero!!!

Zero: (Oh, what now?)

Layer: Zero!?!?

Zero: What is it, Layer?

Layer:...um..well..I was wondering...if you...

Zero: Yes?

Layer: If you could..help in...

Zero:...

Layer: in...cleaning the kitchen!! (What am I thinking?)

Zero: What!?!?!?

Layer:..um..yeah, it really needs cleaning...so I was just thinking...

Zero:...(Sigh)...Fine. Let's go.

Layer: Really?!

Zero: If it need cleaning that badly.

Layer: Right!!

* * *

Josh:...

Roll: Something wrong, bro?

Josh: Just can't believe we lost Den Tech to Serium.

Roll: Hey, you tried your best.

Josh: Yeah, and look where it got us.

Roll: Josh!!

Josh: I know. I'm sorry.

Roll: Josh, promise me you won't go and do something crazy!

Josh: Heheh. Like I'd do that!

Roll: I know you!! You always act like this and then you go do something dangerous!!

Josh: Don't worry, I'm not up to anything.

Roll: Everyone is also worrying about Serium and the Zenith. You're not the only one you know.

Josh: I know. I'm fine.

Roll: Good.

Josh: Say, where's Shokunin?

Roll: (Shrugs) Beats me. But, I have to go to the hanger.

Josh: Cool. See ya.

Roll:...

Josh: I said I'm not up to anything!!

Roll: Not yet.

Josh: Heheheheh!!! Don't worry about it!

* * *

(Marino is watching TV)

Marino:...

( As she is, she doesn't see ZX coming up behind her)

ZX:...heheheheh.

Marino:...

(Just as ZX was about to surprise her, Marino hits him on the head)

ZX: Ouuww!!!!

Marino: It'll never work, ZX. You can't scare me...

ZX: Man...where's Roll?

Marino: Why do you ask?

ZX:...Uh...no reason. Do I have to have a reason?

Marino: For you? Yes.

ZX: That's harsh!!

Axl: What is?

ZX: Marino said I have to have a reason for everything!!

Axl:...well, in you're case I guess she's right!!

Marino: Told ya!!

ZX: You guys are no fun!!

Cinnamon: Whatcha watching, Marino?

ZX: Cinnamon. Have you seen Roll?

Marino: It's a funny movie!!

Cinnamon: Cool!!

ZX:...(Fumes)..

Axl: Hahahaha!!

ZX: Cinnamon!!!

Cinnamon: Oh, sorry! She's working on something in the hanger.

ZX: Thanks!!!

Axl: (Shakes head) You two are really something.

Marino: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Axl: Sure.

(Just then Zero and Layer walk up. Zero is in a cleaning getup)

Cinnamon: Hi, guys!!

Layer: Hi!!

Axl: Where are you two off to? And, Zero..why are you dressed like that?

Zero: The kitchen, gotta clean it!!

Axl: Kitchen? But, I just-

(Layer elbows Axl in the gut)

Layer: -can't believe that Zero is helping us, right?

Axl: uh..yeah.

Zero:..?

Cinnamon: (Giggles)

Layer: Well, we better get going, Zero!

Zero: Yeah, fine.

(Everyone waited until Zero and Layer were out of hearing range before bursting into laughter!!!)

* * *

Alia:...

(Door opens and Nana, Pallaite enter)

Alia: Hi, guys!

Nana: Where's Bass?

Alia: Bass? He left.

Nana: Huh?

Pallaite: (Shakes head) So, what's up?

Alia: Been working repairs on everyone's armor since the last battle, with Roll, Tron, and Douglas.

Nana: I thought Tron was with X?

Alia: She was. But X begged me to help him, so I did.

Pallaite: Hehehe. Well, we'll get started. What do you need us to do?

Alia: Mainly, working on the armors. They took a beating.

Nana: Joy.

Alia: I know but someone's got to do it. Where's Layer?

Nana: (Shrugs)

Pallaite: I think she's in the kitchen.

Alia: Oh well. Let's get started!

* * *

Josh: Signas!

Signas: Yes, X? What is it?

Josh: Have you seen, Zero?

Signas: Heheh. You might try the kitchen.

Josh: Huh? He only goes in there when it's time to eat.

Signas: The word around is that Layer has put him to work.

Josh: Cleaning the kitchen? But I thought-

Signas: -That the girls already cleaned it, yesterday? Yes, so did I.

Josh: Oh, brother. I better go see what's going on.

Signas: Probably, a good idea.

Massimo: Hello, all!

Josh: Hey, Massimo!

Massimo: Have you heard about Zero?!

Josh: Yes, just now. I'll see you two later!!

Massimo: I wonder how Zero got tricked into this?

Signas: It seems being oblivious is Zero's specialty.

Massimo: Must be.

* * *

Josh: (Sigh) I can't believe this.

(X stands in front of the door way to the kitchen where Shokunin is on his knees, in a yellow apron, and gloves, cleaning the floor)

Shokunin: What are you doing here?

Josh: I could ask you the same question.

Shokunin: Just because I only fight doesn't mean I can clean stuff too!!

Josh: Whatever you say.

Layer: I think he's doing a wonderful job!!

Josh: Layer, did you put him up to this?

Layer: Well...I...might..

Josh: (Sigh) Layer-

(Suddenly Josh's watch beeps)

Josh: Go ahead, Alia!

(Com)Alia: X! You and Zero are gonna need to come to the Command Room!!

Josh: On it!! Let's go, "Zero!"

Shokunin: What do you mean by that!?

Josh: Nothing. Let's go.

Shokunin: Sorry, Layer! Looks like you will have to work without me.

Layer: (Sigh) That's o.k...It really didn't need anyway...

Shokunin!!!!!!!! What!?!?!?!?!

Josh: Come on!!!

* * *

Alia: Nana?

Nana: It's coming!! 730mph!

Alia: Pallaite?

Pallaite: I can't...Wait!! It has the same signature as...

Alia: Serium!!!

(Door opens)

Josh: What's up, Alia?

Alia: It's Serium!! He's moving fast!! But..I think he might be trying to find the base!!!!

Josh: Huh!?

Shokunin: Have you got a lock on him, yet!?

Alia: Close. I can transfer you near him.

Josh: That'll have to do. O.k. Shokunin, what's say we go and say "hi" to Serium?

Shokunin: Heh. Works for me.

Josh: Alia! Have the Team on standby!

Alia: Roger!!

Josh: Let's do this!! X Armor!!! Power up!!!

Shokuin: Zero Armor!! Power up!!!!!!

Alia: Transferring!!!!

(X and Zero warp out)

* * *

(X and Zero warp down)

X: See him?

Zero: No...

(Rumbling)

Zero: But I hear him.

(Suddenly Serium shoots by them)

X: Nice.

Zero: Shall we see who's faster?

X: Your on!!!

(X and Zero suddenly shoot off after Serium)

X: Hey!! Serium!! Why the rush!?

Zero: You don't want to leave without saying "hi" do you?

Serium: I tire already of your endless chatter!!

Zero: Then, how about we kick you butt, Serium!?!? Z-Saber!!!

X: X-Buster!!!!!!

(X and Zero's attack miss Serium but they make him stop)

Serium: I will relish destroying you two!!

X: Yeah? You gotta do first!!! Ultimate Sword!!!!!

Zero: Z-Buster!!!

Serium: Energy Blades!!!

( X attempts to strike Serium who dodges the attack with his Energy Blades, but takes a hit from Zero's Z-Buster)

Zero: We're gonna make you pay for destroying Den Tech!!!!

Serium: Ah! That little town? The one I had my army run over?

X: Shut it, Serium!!! X-Buster!!!!

Zero: Serium, when I get ahold of you!!!

Serium: You'll do what? S-Buster!!!

(Serium's blast catches Zero off guard, but X suddenly steps in and blocks the attack)

Serium: Hmm. I see our last battle did not make you lose hope, X!

X: You're going down, Serium!!!!

Serium: And just how do you plan to do that?

Zero: Like this!!!! Z-Wave!!!!!!!

(Com)Alia: X!! Come in!!!

X: What is it, Alia?

* * *

Alia: Guess what!? We did it, X!!! Nova Armor, is on line!!!!!!

Nana: Some of the special stuff will take a little bit to load, because of the short time, but it's ready!!!

(Com)X: Thanks, guys!! Pallaite!! Activate the armor!!

Pallaite: Nova Armor...active!!

* * *

X: Serium!! You're in big trouble, now!!!

Serium: Come and get me!!!

X: You're on!!! Nova Armor!!!!!!!! Power up!!!!!!!

( Suddenly X is transported to space where a sun is about to go supernova. As he is there, the sun goes supernova, parts of it zoom past X and some form onto boots, and chest. X then holds his arms straight and parts form onto his arms. Lastly, X's helmet forms onto him, and he takes out his U.Sword and raises up to finish the armor)

Serium: What is this!?

(As X stands there, the yellow and sliver of his armor glimmer in the fading sunlight. X's cape flows in the wind and X gets into a fighting stance)

X: Ready, Serium?

Serium: I will not be defeated by theatrical tricks!!!

Zero: Ha! Your number's up, Serium!!!

Serium: We shall see!!! S-Sword!! Serium Explosion!!!!!

X: Not today!!! Nova Buster!!!!!!!

(Serium's attack is countered and the attack also hits him. X fly at him)

Serium: (How can this be?) S-Shield!!!

X: Zero!

Zero: I'm on it!! (Charges Z-Saber) Eruption Wave!!!!

( Zero's attack sends Serium up in the air, X then flies at Serium and attacks at light-speed at all angles. Zero then jumps into the air and, with his Z-Saber, sends Serium into the ground)

X: Ha! Got him!!!

Serium: Unh...not quite!!

X: Huh? How's he-?

Zero: This guy has a lot more power than he's showing!

Serium: That's right, Zero! Shall we test just how strong you two are!?

X: I'll show how strong I am, Serium!!!

(Suddenly all three of them disappear at light-speed attacking each other)

Serium: I will beat you so far into the ground that you will never be able to get up!!!

Zero: You still haven't done it, Serium!!!

Serium: AAaaarrrggghhh!!!!!!!

(X and Zero both attack at once making Serium slam into the ground)

X: We're gonna finish this once and for all!!!!

Zero: Rakuhouha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X: SuperNova!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serium: (grin) Right into my trap! S-Shield!!!

(As X and Zero's combined attack hits Serium, he activates his Serium Shield and absorbs the attacks!!!)

X: What!?!?!

Zero: That's not possible!!!!!

Serium: Hahahahaha!!! Did you think I was down and out? I'm sorry to disappoint you!!

Zero: What does it take to beat this guy!?!?!?!

Serium: X!! I should tell you. My armor was designed to be your equal!!

X!?!?!?!

Serium: So much so that I have nearly all you own powers!! Your Buster, Sword, and...

X:...!!!!!!!!!! No!! You don't!!! You can't!!!!!

Serium: If your SuperNova and Rakuhouha were amplified far beyond what you have and turned in to a devastating Crusher...?

X: Zero! Get back!!

Zero: There's only one way to make sure he doesn't use that move...

(Zero rushes at Serium)

Zero: I'm gonna make sure you don't harm anyone again, Serium!!! Z-Saber!!!!!!!!

Serium: Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Serium Crusher!!!!!!!!!!

(As Zero trys to stop Serium, he executes his Serium Crusher which destroys everything within a 2 mile radius. A unknown figure is seen right at the explosion)

* * *

Alia: Everyone!! Brace for impact!!!

Nana: Huh? What did you say?

(Suddenly the entire area shakes. everything goes offline. Suddenly items spark and explode)

Alia:...unh...Is everyone alright?

Pallaite: I'm o.k.

Alia: Nana!?

Nana: I fine. What was that!?

Alia: Check on everyone else. Get Lifesaver!!

Pallaite: On it!!!

* * *

X:...Zero? Are you o.k!?...Zero!!!!!

????: He's fine, X!!! Just knocked out!! Whew!! That was some attack!!!!

X: Who- Where are you!?!?

????: Here!!!

(Suddenly a figure slowly walks out from the smoke carrying Zero)

????: He's a little banged up but he'll be fine. Nothing, Lifesaver can't fix.

X:...Do I..know you?

????: Now that's harsh!!! You don't recognize me? Or this?

(???? points to an emblem on his shoulder pad. The first emblem of the X-Team)

X!!!!!!!! You...( X notices the metal boxing fits)..Boxer X!?!?!?!?!?!?

????: Hahahahahaha!!! Haven't been called that in a long time, X!!! I go by Liger, now!

X: Liger!? What're...How..?

Liger: We'll catch up later! We still have a Maverick to take care of!!!!

Serium: Still alive, are you!? And I see you brought a friend!!!

Liger: Who's the chump with the sunny disposition?

Serium: I heard that!!!

X: Goes by, Serium.

Liger: Well, what's say we double team this guy?!?!

X: Couldn't put it better myself!!

Serium: You think you can beat me!?

Liger: Oh we'll do more than that!! (Knocks his boxing fists together) Let's...go!!!!!!!!

(Liger and X charge Serium)

Serium: S-Buster!!!

Liger: Ha!!! (Dodges attack) You're low after that blast, bud!! And that's just perfect for me!!!

X: Let's get him!!

Liger: Time to combo this guy!!! Eat this!!!

Serium: Huh!?!?!

(Liger charges and fires three punches at Serium, then holds his arms out for X to jump in the air. As X jumps into the air he fires a charged shot at Serium, and readies his U.Sword. Liger dashes right in front of Serium and fires a Liger Punch right behind X's Charge Shot. This combo sends the blast right through Serium and into the air, where X finishes him off with an X Slice!)

Liger: Hahaha!!! How'd ya like that, pal?!?!

X: Alright!!

Serium: Unhh...This isn't over, X!! Not by a long shot!!

Liger: Go on and get out of here before we kick your butt again!!!

(Serium warps out)

Liger: Ha! Good radiance!!

X: Thanks, Box-I mean, Liger.

Liger: Might take a little while to get used to the new name, huh?

X: Haha! Yeah! But I'm glad you here! We need all the help we can get!

Liger: Glad to be back!! Can't wait to kick some Zenith can!!!

Zero: Unnhh. Who's there?

Liger: Hahahahaha!!! Wake up, sleepy head!!! You missed the whole thing!!!!

Zero: Huh!? Do I...

Liger: Yep! It's me, Zero!!! I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

????: How is our plan going?

??: It is proceeding as predicted.

????: And our spy?

??: They don't suspect a thing.

????: Very good. Everything should work out just as I want...


	4. Chapter 4

Serium: Unhh...This isn't over, X!! Not by a long shot!!

Liger: Go on and get out of here before we kick your butt again!!!

(Serium warps out)

Liger: Ha! Good ridiance!!

X: Thanks, Box-I mean, Liger.

Liger: Might take a little while to get used to the new name, huh?

X: Haha! Yeah! But I'm glad you here! We need all the help we can get!

Liger: Glad to be back!! Can't wait to kick some Zenith can!!!

Zero: Unnhh. Who's there?

Liger: Hahahahaha!!! Wake up, sleeply head!!! You missed the whole thing!!!!

Zero: Huh!? Do I...

Liger: Yep! It's me, Zero!!! I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

????: How is our plan going?

??: It is proseeding as predicted.

????: And our spy?

??: They don't suspect a thing.

????: Very good. Everything should work out just as I want...

* * *

Dr.: Very well! I believe it is time to begin.

R.Dr.: I hope this goes well.

Dr.: Yes, so do I.

* * *

Supreme Commander: General Dextron, Commander Jet Blade, welcome back.

Gen.Dextron: It is good to be back, Supreme Commander.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, It is. Supreme Commander. We have gathered some information about the battle. It is here.

(Cmd.Jet Blade hands over the data)

Supreme Commander: Hmmm. I shall look into this at once. You both have my thanks. Yet, the troubles are not over I'm afraid.

Gen.Dextron: What is it?

Supreme Commander: It appears that this Zenith group is attacking various cities around the world. The loss of Den Tech may be, in fact the tip of the iceberg.

Cmd.Jet Blade: What would you have us do, Supreme Commander?

Supreme Commander: I want the two of you find where these Omniloids are coming from and destory it! This must not be allowed to continue, General!

Gen.Dextron: I understand.

Supreme Commander: Good. Then, prepare your men.

Gen.Dextron: At once, Supreme Commander. (Turns to leave) Let's go, Jet Blade.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!

* * *

Hawk:...Glad, I can finally rest. Too, bad about Den Tech, I guess.

(Hawk doesn't notice Hood is behind him)

Hawk:...Wonder what that weird Hood is up to?

Hood: He might be paying a friend a visit.

(Hawk quickly spins around and pulls out his guns)

Hood: Hello, Hawk, old friend.

Hawk: I don't remember being a friend of yours!!!

Hood: Sorry to hear that.

Hawk: What do you want, Hood?

Hood: I want to meet the man you gave that Zenith data to.

Hawk: I don't where or who he is! Sorry, but you're gonna have to look somewhere else.

(Suddenly Hood appears next to Hawk with his sword pointed a Hawk)

Hood: That's too bad.

Hawk: L-Look, I-I said I don't know where he is!

Hood:...

????: You keep odd company, Hawk.

Hawk: Huh?

Hood: Who's there!? Show yourself!!!

(Suddenly ???? appears right in front of Hood)

????: Boo.

(Hood is taken off guard)

Hood: Ah!!

Hawk: You!!! What are you doing here!?

????: I just wanted to see if you had more data.

Hawk: Sorry, I don't!

????:...Hmmm.

Hood: I do!

????: Is that so?

Hood: But I want 10 thousand Zenny for it.

????: Hmmm...very well. I also have a job.

Hawk: No thanks. I'm out of here. (Turns to leave)

Hood: What's the job?

* * *

????: Aw, man!! I said get the blue kind!!

???: Can it! You get what I have o.k.?

????: I can't make anything with this!!

??: Guys! Come on! Ice, try to remember to get the red metal for Flame next time, o.k.?

Ice Striker: Hmmp. Whatever.

Flame Striker: Metal! Where is Earth and Thunder?

Metal Striker: Thunder is in the shop, and Earth is paying our old friends a visit.

Ice Striker: I would have loved to see X's face when Liger showed up!! Hahaha!!

Metal Striker: Yes, I'm sure X was quite surprized!!

Flame Striker: When are we going to see them?

Metal Striker: When it is time to close shop.

Flame Striker: I can't wait!!!!

* * *

Ninetails: Storm! Sky!!

Storm: What is it, Ninetails?

Sky: Yes, what is the matter?

Ninetails: Where is Cameron?

Wing: I think he went to what is left of Den Tech.

Ninetails: What is he thinking!?

Strom: He must want to train aganist the left over Omniloids.

Sky: This is not good.

Rain: What isn't?

Wing: Cameron, has left to the remains of Den Tech.

Rain: What!? We have to go and get him now!!

(Rain rushes off)

Strom: Rain! Wait!!

Ninetails: Sky! Wing! Get Ichimu and James, then go after them.

Sky/Wing: Right!

(They rush off)

Threetails: Something is bothering you, brother.

Ninetails: Yes, I feel something very bad is about to happen...

* * *

(Liger, and X slowly carry Zero to the base)

Liger: Ha!! You were out cold, Zero!!

Zero: No, I was mearly waiting to strike.

Liger: Sure, whatever.

X: I don't know, Zero. It looked like Liger saved you.

Zero: Yeah, right.

(Com)Alia: X! Are you guys o.k.? And who's that with you!?

X: Don't worry, Alila. It's o.k.

Liger: Man, does no one remember me!?

(Com)Alia: Wait! Boxer X!?!?!?!

Liger: Hi, Alia!

X: Alia, he-

(Com)Alia: I can't believe it!! Wait, till I tell everyone!!!

X: Alia, I don't think...Alia? Alia!!

Liger: Hahahaha!! Boy, you still seem to be the boss of this group, huh?

X: Ha, ha. Very funny.

Zero: Uh,oh. Here comes trouble.

(All of the X-Team run to the three to greet Liger)

* * *

(Serium diabled warps down)

Serium: Aarrgghh!!! I can't believe I was so careless!!!

????: Have you failed to bring me, X?

Serium: No, Master!! I have...been simply delayed a bit. It seems he has a new ally!

????: Yes, I know. But, regardless you are attacking X the wrong way.

Serium: What do you mean?

????: You attack him where he is the strongest!! You attack his strength, he cannot be beaten there.

Serium: Then how do I..?

????: Serium...you attack his heart. He is weakest there...

Serium:...!!!!!!!

(Flashback)

Serium: Rrrrrgghhhhh!!!! You will mock me no longer!!! S-Buster!!!

Tetra: Ah!!

(Just as Serium's attack is about to hit Tetra, X jumps in front of her)

X: X-Aura!!!! (The blast is deflected)

(The flashback ends)

????: Do you see, now?

Serium: I do...

????: Then, go. Take Merix and crush him!!!!!!

* * *

Gen.Dextron: Jet Blade. I want you to determine where the Omniloids might be coming from their attack patterns.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron: I shall be gathering the troops if you need me.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Understood, sir!

Gen.Dextron: Are the men, ready?

Eneson: Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Then, I would speak to them.

Eneson: Of course, sir.

(Gen.Dextron steps up to a cliff and call for attention)

Gen.Dexrton: Men! Today, we start out on our pelirous journey. Our mission? To find out where the Omniloids are coming from and destory it!! We must not allow them to continue!! Men!! It is time!!! 281 Division! Move out!!!

(All the men cheer and move out)

* * *

(???? and Hood warp down)

????: I want you to destroy them.

Hood:...Why? They don't seem like much.

????: Heheheh. I have my reasons. Just don't attack that guy.

Hood:...Whaterver.

????: Heheheh. (???? warps out)

Hood:...(Withdraws blade)..Here goes.

* * *

Hawk:..Glad they're gone.

????: I wouldn't be so quick to relax.

Hawk: Ah! Man! You're gonna give someone a heartattack, doing that!!!

????: I have another job for you, Hawk.

Hawk: No thanks.

????: I think you might like this one.

Hawk: Yeah, what is it?

????: I want you to spy on the X-Team.

* * *

Rain: Cameron!!

Prism: What are you doing here, Moktto?

Rain: Me!? What are you donig here!? This is a very dangerous place!!!

Vertex: She's right you know.

Slasher: Yeah.

Prism: What, did everyone come!?

Sky: Ninetails said he doesn't like you being out here.

Prism:...Whatever.

Rain: There are still Omniloids around. Let's get out of here.

Vertex: It wouldn't be good if something happened here, Prism.

Prism:...Alright.

????: Too late. I'm afraid something bad has aready happened.

Slasher: What!? Who's there!?

????: Heheheheh. Me!

(Suddenly a blur shoots past all of them and attacks them)

Wing: Unh..Who is this guy!?

Slasher: W-Who cares!? Let's get him!!

Sky: Flow of the-

????: Too slow!!

(The figure attacks Sky before he can react)

Sky: Unnhh..He is very fast.

Prism: Who are you!?

????: The name is Hood. And it'll be the last name you hear!!

Prism: Yeah? We'll see about that!!!

Rain: Prism!! No!!

Prism: Reflecting Prism!!!!

Hood: Spire Kick!!!

(Hood's Spire Kick breaks through Prism's attack and hit him as well)

Prism: Uunnhhh.

Hood: Heheheh. And now for all of you.

Vertex: I don't think so!!

Slasher: No way.

Sky: You will not defeat us today!!

Hood: So nice you are all willing to fight me.

Wing: Can it, freak! Wing Blade!!!

(Hood easily side-steps Wing's atack)

Hood: Bad move pal.

Wing: Wha-

(Hood uses Wing's own sword to attack him. Wing fall to the ground)

Wing:...

Vertex: Wing!!!!

Rain: No! Wing!!

Hood: Who's next?

Slasher: Thet's it!! You toast!!

Vertex: Let's go!!!

Hood: (Grins)

* * *

Alia: It's good to have you back, Boxer X. Though, I will have to get used to the new name.

ZX: Yeah! But I think it's cool!!

Liger: Well, I like it. And It's great to be back, guys!!

Earth Striker: I'm just glad to be here to witness this historic moment!!

Liger: I don't think it's that big, ES.

Zero: heh. You'll see soon.

Liger: Huh? What's going on?

Roll: You'll see. They should be here soon.

Liger: Who?

X: Don't give the suprize away, guys!

Tron: They're here!!!!

( The rest of the Striker brothers arrive)

Liger: Wow!! All of the Striker brothers!?! What are all of you guys doing here!?

Metal Striker: We all wanted to say "welcome back" and to give you this.

Thunder Striker: X! If you would do the honors.

(Thunder Striker hands X a small box)

X: Thanks, Thunder Striker. Today, we welcome back one of the first members of the X-Team. One of the best. And though you wasn't with us, you still fought for the X-Team. I guess that's why you kept the badge. But, I thought you should have the newest version of it.

(X opens the box and hands Liger the new badge of the X-Team)

Liger:...Thanks, X! This really means alot. (Puts the new badge on his sholder) Take a look, guys!! I'm offically back in business!!!!

Nana: Alright!!

ZX: Neat! It looks cool!!

Roll: ZX. You have one too. We all do remember?

ZX: Oh, yeah.

Marino: ZX, you're not too great at remembering stuff, huh?

Massimo: Hahahaha!!!

Liger: Alright, X. What is my first mission?

X: Hahaha!! Mission brefing is tommrow morning.

Liger: Really?

X: Yeah, alot of the mission planning and stuff isn't handled by me anymore. Alia takes care of that stuff now. With the help of Nana and the others.

Liger: Man, I hope we still have the kitchen and stuff.

Tron: Don't worry, we do. Hahaha!! And speaking of that, just a while ago, Zero-

Zero: Don't say it!!!

Liger: Say what!?

Zero: Nothing.

(Everyone but Zero starts laughing)

* * *

Serium: Dr!! I want more Cyber-Elf power.

Dr.Argon:...Serium, It will do you no good.

Serium: I don't have time to listen to your rabmlings.

Dr.Argon:...If you only understood...

Serium: (I will destroy, X)

* * *

Prism:...no...

(Hood throws Sky to the ground)

Hood:...Hmmm. They at least provided me a challenge.

Prism:...you..YOU!!!

Hood: What's this? Still alive, are we?

Prism: ..I...I..will..defeat..you!!

Hood: Ha. You are not even worth my time. I completed my mission. Though, I wonder why...? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm outta here. (Turns to leave)

Prism: ..Don't..don't walk..away from me!!! Get...back here!! (All of my friends...I..will...)

(Slowly, Prism walks away in the direction Hood left)

Rain:...unh..

* * *

(X enters the Command Room)

X: How's everything look, Alia?

Alia: Nothing to report. It all seems quiet.

X: Good. I just hope we find Serium, and his goonies soon. But the peace and quiet sure is nice.

Alia: Yeah. (I just hope it's not the calm before the storm)

X: Yawn Well, I'm off to bed. Today was a big day.

Alia: Yeah, I'm glad Box-Liger's back.

X: Hey, speaking of him. Where is he?

Alia: I think ZX or Nana is giving him a tour.

X: Oh..Well, night.

* * *

Serium: Heheheheheh. With this power...I will crush, X! I will!! Hahahahaha!!!!

(Serium leaves)

Dr.Argon:...If you only knew...

Serium: Merix!! Come in! Where are you?

(Com)Merix: Just getting ready. What is it?

Serium: Hurry up! I want to get to the last place I fought X by sunrise!!!

(Com)Merix: Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way!!

* * *

(As rain starts to fall, Prism slowly walks toward an unknown destination, clutching his wounded sholder.)

Prism:...(All of my friends...my parents...all because...)...I will...destroy those...Zenith, scum!!!! I will!!!

????: Do you want to avenge you're fallen friends and family?

Prism: Who's..there!?

????: I can give you the power. Do you want it..?

Prism:...Yes...Yes, I do...

????: Heheheheh...Very well...

* * *

Rain:...huh?

????:...in...R...can..u...r..me...

Rain:...I...

????: Rain!...Are..ou..o.k.?

Rain:...Who's...there?

Vertex: It's me, Rain...It's...tex...

Rain:...Ichimu...?

Slasher: Will she be o.k.?

Vertex: Yeah, just wounded. We need to get back.

Slasher: Unh...I hear that.

Sky: We must hurry.

Vertex: Can you carry, Wing?

Sky: Yes. They both need rest..

Vertex: Right..Let's go.

Slasher: Where's Prism?

Sky:...Come on. We need to hurry.

* * *

Josh:..ZZZzzzzzzzz...Huh!?

(Suddenly, X get's out of bed)

Josh:...(Listening to the rain)...When did it start raining...?

(Josh leaves his room and begins to head to the Command Room)

Alia:...Zzz..Huh?

(Door opens)

Josh:...Alia? What are you still doing up?

Alia:..Oh, Hi, X. Yawn I'm just finishing up work..

Josh: Listen, That can wait till morning. Go, get some sleep.

Alia: No, I..just have to...

Josh: Alia! It's an order.

Alia:...Yawn..o.k...you win..good night..

(Alia leaves)

Josh:...(Shakes his head)...

(door opens)

Josh: Tion!? What are you doing up?

Tion; Oh, Josh. Sorry, I couldn't sleep.

Josh: Oh, the storm wake you, too.

Tion: Yeah. Though, I don't know why. I usually sleep through anything.

Josh: Hahaha!!

Tion: Heh. Well, I guess I'm gonna try to get some sleep. See ya.

(Josh leaves the Command Room and heads for the kitchen)

Josh:...I wonder if there's anything good in the fridge.

(Josh grabs some leftovers from dinner, and sits down to eat)

Josh:...wonder why I'm not sleepy?...heheheh. (Josh remembers seeing Shokunin washing the kitchen and

after that, Josh then heads to the roof to look outside)

Josh:...

Tron: Something wrong, Josh?

Josh: Oh, hi, Tron. No, just can't sleep.

Tron:..

(Tron walks up and stands beside Josh, watching the rain)

Tron:...I kinda like the rain. How about you?

Josh: Yeah, it's nice...Kinda, peaceful.

( They both stand there watching the rain for what seems like hours)

* * *

(Suddenly two Jetcycles zoom through the rain)

MerixSP: Are we there yet?

Serium: Almost!

(Serium and Merix drive to the spot of Serium's last battle with X took place)

Serium: Their base must be close by.

MerixSP: Shall we actavite our transponder?

Serium: Yes, I want to catch X offguard.

(Merix actavites the transponder that latched onto X in the last chapter)

MerixSP:...I've found him!! He's due, north!

Serium: Then, let's go!

(Serium pops a wheelie and him and Merix zooms toward the base)

* * *

Josh:...I hope the storm doesn't get too bad.

Tron: I don't think it will.

Josh: Yeah...

Tron:...

Josh:...Tron.

Tron: Yes, Josh?

Josh: I-

(Suddenly in the far off distance, Josh and Tron hear the sound of jetcycles coming)

Tron: Josh, what's that?

Josh: I don't know but I don't like it. Alia! Alia, come in!!

(Com)Alia:...Y-Yeah?

Josh: Wake up, Alia! Something's on its way here!!!

(Com)Alia:...!! What!? That's not possible!!! I'm heading to the Command Center, now!

Josh: I'll meet you there!!

Tron: I'm coming too!!

Josh: O.k. Let's go!

* * *

MerixSP: I think we are coming up to a clearing!!

Serium: Heheheheh. Their base is close!!

MerixSP: I can't wait to see their faces!!!

Serium: We must go faster!!!!

(Serium and Merix boost their speed and fly toward the base)

* * *

(Door opens)

Josh: Alia! What is it?!

Alia: It's Serium! And Merix!! Their heading right for us!!

Tron: But how is that possible?

Josh: We'll find out later! Alia! Wake everyone and get them ready!

Alia: On it!!!

Josh: Shokunin!? Shokunin, come in!!!!!

(Com)Shokunin: What is it, X?

Josh: We got trouble!!

(Com)Shokunin: I'll be right there!

* * *

(Suddenly the door opens and Vertex with everyone stumble through)

Ninetails: Vertex!! Sky!!

(The Tails Clan rush over to help them)

Vertex:...We..were ambushed by some...guy..he was very..strong..

Ninetails: Hang on!!

Sky:...Ninetails, please! Help Wing and Rain...

Vertex: They..took..the most..dammage...

Threetails: Do not worry. You are all safe now.

Vertex:...Smiles...

(Vertex then collapes)

Ninetails: Vertex...can..ou...r...m.e...tex!!!...

* * *

Shokunin: Serium and Merix are on their way here!?

Josh: We don't have much time. Let's go, Shokunin!

Alia: Wait! you two can't stop them by yourselves!!

Tron: You right! So, I'm going too!

Josh: Tron!

Tron: Don't try to talk me out of this, Josh!

Josh:...o.k. But you have to be careful!

Tron: I am!!!

Shokunin: Let's go!!

Josh: Alia! When the others get here, send them to us right away!!

Alia: Roger!!!

X: Alright!! X Armor!! Power up!!!

Shokunin: Zero Armor!! Power up!!!!

Tron: Tetra Armor!!! Power up!!!!

Alia: Transfering...now!!!!

(X, Zero and Tetra warp out)

* * *

(As X, Zero, and Tetra warp down, the rain comes down harder. The sounds of the Jetcycles is louder)

X: There they are!!!

(Serium and Merix appear zooming toward the three Hunters)

Zero: Their gonna wish they didn't come here!! (Withdraws his Z-Saber)

Tetra: I'll see if I can't knock them off guard!! Tetra Arrow!!!

(Serium and Merix zoom past Tetra's attack)

X: (Activates X-Buster) O.k.! Let's try it all together!!! X-Buster!!!!!

Zero: (Activates Z-Buster) Z-Buster!!!!

Tetra: Tetra Arrow!!!!

(Serium and Merix jupm off their Jetcycles in time to avoid the attack. Their Jetcycles explode)

Serium: X!!! I see you base is behind you. I must admit, it is well hidden. If not for my spy I would not have found it.

X: What did you say!?!?

Serium: Heheheheheheheh!!! Enough, chit-chat. I plan to destroy everyone and everything in this place, today!!!

X: Oh, no you won't!!! I will not allow it!!!

Serium: As if I care if you will allow it or not.

MerixSP: Hahahahahah!!!

Zero: I see you had to bring your lap-dog, too!

MerixSP: Rrrgghhh!!!! I'll make you eat those words, Zero!!!!

Zero: Yeah? I don't see you doing anything!!

MerixSP: AArrggghhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Serium: S-Blade!! It is time to end this!!!!!

X: No kidding!!! X-Buster!!!!!!!!

Serium: S-Buster!!!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!!

MerixSP: Merix Firewave!!!!

Tetra: Tetra Arrow!!!!!

(All of them rush at each other)

* * *

(Door opens)

Tion: Alia! What's up!?

Alia: It's Serium and Merix!! They've found our base!!!

Tion: What!?!?!

(Door opens)

Roll: We came as soon as we could!!

ZX: What's going on!?

Bass:...

Tion: It's Serium and Merix!!!

Nana: Huh?

Alia: They've found us!!

Pallaite: Oh no!!

Alia: You guys need to get down there and help X, Zero and Tetra right away!!!

Marino: We're on it!! Let's go guys!!!

* * *

(X backflips to avoid an attack by Serium)

X: X-Buster!!!

Serium: S-Shield!! Not good enough!!!

Zero: Z-Wave!!!!

MerixSP: Hahahahaha!!! Merix Firewave!!!!

Zero: Z-Barrier!!!

X: U.Sword!!! O.k., Serium!! Now I'm mad!!!

Serium: Oh, I'm so scared!!! Energy Blades!!!

Tetra: No you don't!!! Gaia Blade!!!!

(Tetra's Gaia Blade counters Serium's attack and sends him flying to the ground)

MerixSP: Zero!!!! I will crush you!!!!!!

Zero: Shut up, Merix!! Z-Saber!!!!

Serium: Aaarrggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly the Team warps down)

Liger: We're here, X!!!!

Marino: Let's kick some butt!!!!

Zero: Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!

MerixSP: Aaarrgghhh!!!

Serium:...I..will make you pay...and finish my mission...

(Suddenly Serium charges his S-Blade)

ZX: Z-Blades!!! Hey, Merix!!!!!!

MerixSP: Huh?

ZX: Eat this!!!

(Merix is sent flying back)

X: Stay down!! X-Buster!!!

Tetra: Tetra Arrow!!!!

Serium: AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

X: Huh!?

Serium: Serium Blade!!!!!!!

(Suddenly everything slows down as Serium flys at light-speed and attacks Tetra)

Tetra: Unnhhh!!!!

Zero: What!? No!!!

Marino: Tetra!!!!

(As everyone runs to Tetra, she slowly falls to the ground)

Serium: Hmmm. So much for her. Now, where were we, X?

Cinnamon: Alia!! Alia!! You have to come quick!!! Tetra!! She-!!!!

* * *

Alia: Nana!!!

Nana: Her armor's Telementry System...it's...

Alia: Cinnamon!! I'm on my way!!!!

(Com)Cinnamon: Alia, Hurry!!! Plaese!!!!

Alia: Get Lifesaver!!!

Nana: Roger!!!

* * *

Serium: What's wrong , X? Can't fight anymore?

X:...You...YOU!!!...

Serium: Huh?

X:...Arrgghhhh!!!! X-Buster!!!! Full Power!!!!

Serium: Ha! (Serium deflects the blast)

X: AAAAAaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

( X charges Serium )

* * *

(Alia warps down)

Cinnamon: Alia!! I'm doing all I can but..

Alia: Here, let me see.

Marino: Alia, Is she...?

Alia: Hang on, Tron...

Tetra:...A..lia...

Alia: Tron!! it's o.k. you're gonna be fine.

Tetra: I'm..sorr...I...mess..up...

Cinnamon: Alia!! Her Telementry System!!!!

Alia: Tron, try not to talk.

Tetra:...I...

* * *

( Serium dodges X's attack)

Serium: hahahah!!! Is this it? S-Buster!!

(Serium sends X flying back)

MerixSP: Hahahaha!!!!!!! This is too easy!!!

Zero: Uunnhh...X!! Are you o.k.?

X: Aaaaaaa!!!!!

(Suddenly X jumps at Serium)

Serium: I will destroy you today!!!

* * *

(Lifesaver warps down)

Alia: Lifesaver! I need a Sub Tank!

Lifesaver: Here, Alia!

Cinnamon: Alia, what are you-

Alia: I'm gonna try to transfer the energy to her armor. It might help her.

ZX: Stay with us, Tron!!!

Liger: Alia! her pulse!!!! It's-

Alia: Come on!!! Lifesaver!! More power!!!

Lifesaver: Roger!!

Roll: Tron!!

Cinnamon!!!! Alia!! Her Telementry System!! It's not reading her life signs!!!!

Liger: I can't-

Alia: No!!!!!

* * *

(In the middle of an attack, X suddenly stops)

Serium:...?

X:...she...

Serium: So, you can sense she is gone, can you?

X:...you...why did...she..

(Suddenly energy surges and surrounds X)

Serium: Huh? W-What is this?

X:...Why..did..you...

Serium: Where is this power...?

X:...AAaaaarrrgggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly a blue shaft of light shoots upward envloping X)

Zero:...What the-?

MerixSP: Huh?

Serium: What is this power?

Zero:...!!!!!! Oh, no. X!!!! No!!!! Don't!!!!!!!!!!

(Suddenly electricty surround X as more and more energy begins to surround X)

* * *

Lifesaver: Give me the Cardiac Defibrillator!!!

Roll: Lifesaver!

Lifesaver: Now!!

Cinnamon: Lifesaver, I-

Alia: do as he says, Cinnamon.

Lifesaver: Charge!! Now!!

* * *

(Suddenly X's armor begins to change into a new armor. X's armor transforms into a more beast-like armor and grows darker in color)

Serium: How is this possible??

MerixSP: What is...?

Zero: X!!! Stop!!! (This is not good)

(X absorbs all the energy surrounding him and faces Serium)

Serium:...(I do not like this)

Zero: X!!! X!! Can you hear me!?!?!

X:...

MerixSP: hmmm. Let's just see how strong you are!!!! Merix's Infeno!!!!

(Merix's attack is simply asborbed by X)

MerixSP: What the-?

X:...

(Suddenly, X appears behind Merix)

Merix: H-How did you-...unh...(Merix looks down at the fatal slash marks on his chest)...What just..this-this is not...Aaaarrrggghhhhh!!!!!!!

Serium: Merix!?

(Merix is destoryed)

Zero: X!!! You have to come to your senses!!!

Serium:...(I believe it is time to leave)...

(As Serium tries to leave X quickly looks toward him and dissapears)

Zero: Liger!!!

Liger: What is it?

Zero: We have to protect the others!

Liger: On it!!

(Serium is suddenly smacked into the air and tossed around like a rag doll. Serium then slams into the ground)

Serium: Unnnhhh...

X:...

Serium: I...underestmated...you...X...I won't..make that mistake..again...

X:...

Serium:...This is...not over, X...

(X tries to attack Serium but he quickly disabled warps out)

X:...

(X turns and slowly walks toward everyone)

* * *

Lifesaver: Lifeguard, activate!!!!

Cinnamon: Lifesaver...

Aila:...

Cinnamon:...huh? Alia!!! Lifesaver!!! Tron's Telementry System!! It has her!!!

Alia: Tron!?! Tron!! Are you o.k.?

Tetra:...lia...

Alia: heheheh. We thought we almost lost you for a second..

ZX: Alright!!

Lifesaver:...

Marino: sigh Please don't give me a scare like that again!

Tetra:...Alia...

Alia: Yes, what is it, Tron?

Tetra:...wher...is...Josh...?

* * *

Zero: Liger!! Are you ready?

Liger: Yeah!? You Axl!?

Axl: Ready!!!

Zero: Let's go!!!

(All three of them dash up to X and try to stop him)

Zero: X!!! Wake up!!!

Liger: Maybe I can stun him!! Electric Claw!!!

(Liger's attack does nothing to X)

Liger: Man!!

X:...

(X strikes Liger and sends him flying)

Zero: Axl!! Try and Copy Change!!

Axl: Good idea!! Copy Change!! Flame Mammoth!!!

X:...

(X picks up Axl with one hand and tosses him on top of Liger)

Zero:...X!! Stop!!! I don't want to kill you!!

X:...

* * *

Alia:...Tron, he's...

Tetra:...Take...me to..him..

Alia: No way, Tron. You are weak enough as it is. I can't-

(Tron slowly tries to get up herself)

Cinnamon: Tron, don't!!!

Tetra:...Alia...?

Alia:...O.k. Help her up.

Lifesaver: I don't like this.

Tetra:...Thank you..

* * *

Zero: X!!!

Axl: Stop, X!!!

(Axl jumps onto X's back, but he still keeps walking)

Liger: I know!! Dog-pile him!!!

(Zero and Liger try to tackle X but he shoots energy that sends all three of them flying)

Zero:...I have no choice...I'm sorry, X...Z-Saber (Withdraws the blade)!!!!

(X suddenly stops and looks at Zero)

Zero: That's right! X, I will stop you, if I have to!

X:...

(X begins walking again)

Zero:...Z-

Alia: Wait, Zero!!!

Zero: Huh?

Alia: Wait!!

Zero: What are you doing!? Get back!!! He's not himself!!!

Cinnamon: We know, Zero.

Zero: No, you don't understand!! He-

Tetra:...Zero...

Zero: Tron!?!?

Tetra:...Zero..please...

(Tron looks directly at Zero. Zero can sence that Tron knows what she is doing, so aganist what his mind is telling him..)

Zero:...

(...Zero steps back, as he does Tron slowly walks to X)

Tron:...

X:...

(X raises his claw, but Tron suddenly hugs him)

Tron:...Josh...come back...

X:...Aaagghhhh...AAarrgggghhhhhhh...Tr...

Tron:...I'm here..

X:...AAAAAaaaarrrgggggghhhhhh...Tron...

(Suddenly, X's Chaos Armor disappers and his armor powers down)

Josh:...You... you're...

Tron:..It's o.k., Josh...

Josh:...Tron..

(Josh passes out)

* * *

Liger:...Well, I don't believe it...

Zero:...

Alia: She stoped him.

Cinnamon: sigh I just glad it's all over.

Lifesaver: Come on let's help them.

ZX: Right!!!

* * *

(Serium disabled warps down)

????: I take it you didn't destory, X.

Serium: (Sparks shoot off his armor) No, I didn't.

????: Hmmmm.

Serium: I need more power.

????: Yes. Perhaps that power will come soon...

* * *

(Door opens)

Dr:...Are are you feeling today?

????: I feel great!

Dr: Good, I'm glad.

????: When will I be allowed to leave, Dr.?

Dr: Not too much longer. We just have to run a little more tests and see if everything is working properly.

????: I understand.

Dr.: You know, I think you will greatly influence history, Dr. Weil.

Dr.Weil: Well, I hope I will be able to do something, Dr.

* * *

Gen.Dextron: Well?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Nothing, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Where are they coming from!? Why can't we track them!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: I don't know sir. We are going to try to investigate the next set of coordinates.

Gen.Dextron: Very well. Make a full sweep this time. I don't want any stone left unturned.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!!

* * *

Bass: How are they?

Alia: resting, thank goodness.

Bass: Something wrong?

Alia:...Kei...(Sniff)...someone almost died today...

Bass:...Look, she's o.k. and so is X.

Alia:...This really is becoming a war.

Bass:...Do not worry. Everyone will be fine. And so will you.

Alia:...Thankyou..

* * *

(Door opens)

Cinnamon: How are they, Tion?

Tion:...O.k. I guess. They're sleeping.

Cinnamon: Good. You know, Lifesaver said they're fine.

Tion: I know. I just want to be sure...for myself.

Cinnamon: I understand. I be going.

Tion: (nods)

(Door opens and closes)

Cinnamon:...You know you can see them, if you want to.

Zero:...

Cinnamon: But it's up to you.

Zero:...I'm fine here.

Cinnamon: How long to you plan to stay there?

Zero: As long as is takes.

Cinnamon:...

* * *

Ninetails:...

Eighttails: I have searched the area. I cannot find Prism.

Ninetails:...I see.

Eighttails: The others?

Ninetails: They are wounded, but fine.

Eighttails: This will not be good news to tell.

Ninetails: We will wait until they are better.

Eighttails: I understand.

Threetails: Why do you think that someone attacked them?

Onetails: Yes, what was their reason?

Ninetails: I believe they wanted something.

Threetails: What?

Ninetails:...I do not know...

* * *

????:...X as proven to be much stronger than I thought...

Serium: What shall we do?

????: We must wait...increase our power. Send that Void to gather power for us.

Serium: Yes, but how much power?

(???? gives Serium a data pad)

Serium!!!!!!!! Why, Master?

????: I...I feel a great change is about to come in this war...

* * *

Gen.Dextron: Keep going, men!!!!

(BeepBeep)

Gen.Dextron: Yes?

(Com) Supreme Commander: General Dextron. Report to me, at once.

Gen.Dextron: Of course, Supreme Commander. Cmd.Jet Blade!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir?

Gen.Dextron: You are in charge of the unit until I return.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

(Gen.Dextron warps out)

* * *

SCEneson: Supreme Commander! Gen.Dextron is here to see you.

Supreme Commander: Send him in.

(Gen.Dextron enters)

Gen.Dextron: You summoned me, Supreme Commander?

Supreme Commander: Yes. I want you to take care of a certain Dr.

Gen.Dextron: Me? With due respect, Supreme Commander. I don't think I should look after someone at this time.

Supreme Commander:...I see...Then I want you to find someone who can.

Gen.Dextron: Very well, Supreme Commander. I believe I know who can handle the task.

* * *

Hood: I kept my end of the bargin. Where's my money?

????: Heheheheh. Here it is.

(???? hands over the money)

Hood:...Good.

????: I see the rumors were true about you. You will do anything.

Hood: So? Something wrong with that?

????: No. Though, I my require your services in the near future..

Hood:...Whatever. (Turns to leave) You are a strange one!

????: Heheheheheheheheheh...

* * *

Alia:...Hmm?

(Alia open an incoming channel)

Alia: Hello?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: Alia?

Alia: General Dextron!? What a surprize!!

(Com)Gen.Dextron: It is good to hear you are o.k., Alia. How is everyone else?

Alia: Everyone's o.k., though, X and Tetra were recently injured.

(Com)Gen.Dextron: Nothing too serious, I hope.

Alia: I'm afraid so, General. Though, they are recovering, thank goodness.

(Com)Gen.Dextron: That is good to hear. With X recovering, who is in charge? You?

Alia: Heh, no. Zero is the one who takes charge when X can't.

(Com)Gen.Dextron: I see. Well, If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to speak to him.

Alia: I'll patch you through.

(Com)Gen.Dextron: Zero?

Zero: General Dextron?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: Hello, Zero.

Zero: What do you want, General?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: I see the recent events have taken their toll on you.

Zero:...How'd you-

(Com)Gen.Dxetron: Alia, informed me.

Zero:...I'm sorry, General.

(Com)Gen.Dexron: Think nothing of it. I am calling because I need a favor.

Zero:...Favor?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: I was wondering if you could look after a scientist for me.

Zero: A scientist?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: Yes, the Supreme Commander is very protective of him. He seems to be special.

Zero:...I see. Very well, I guess we can watch over this man. What's his name?

(Com)Gen.Dextron: A, Dr.Weil.

* * *

(Serium and Void warp down)

Serium: Void. Can you absorb the energy from this electrical plant?

Void:...

Serium:...Void?

Void:...yes...

Serium:...Then be-

(Void floats to the electrical breaker and a soon as he touches it, he absorbs the energy)

Void:...

Serium:...Very good. Now, on to the next one.

* * *

Alia: So when is he coming?

Zero: In an hour.

ZX: Guess what? I heard the reason this guy is so special is because he is a human in a reploid body!!!!

Alia: ZX!!!

ZX: It's true!!!

Zero: Regardless, you all don't need to get jumpy just beacuse someone new is coming.

Alia: See?

ZX: You're jumpy too, Alia.

Alia: No, I'm not!!

ZX: Yes, you are. You're chewing your fingernails.

Alia: Huh? Oh. That's just because-

Nana: (Giggles)

Alia: Oh, knock it off!!!

Zero: (Shakes his head) I'm going to check on Tron and X.

Marino: Say "hi" for me!!!

(Door opens)

Tron: Who's there?

Zero: It's me.

Tron: Oh, hi, Shokunin.

Zero: How are you feeling?

Tron: I'll be outta here in no time. Lifesaver just wants to keep me in here for a little while longer.

Zero: That's good. How's, X?

Tron: He's sleeping.

Zero: Hmmmm...

Tron: Something, wrong?

Zero: No..somebody new is coming and I just wanted to tell him.

Tron: Oh.

Zero: Well, I better get going.

Tron: O.k.

(Zero truns to leave)

Zero:...Tron.

Tron: Yeah?

Zero: How did you know how to stop him? X, could have really harmed you.

Tron:...I...just knew. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Zero:...Hmm. He destoryed Merix, and was willing to fight even me, but you...

Tron: What?

Zero:...Nothing. I gotta go.

* * *

(Suddenly a hovercraft slowly lands)

Zero:...

(A door opens and Dr.Weil steps out)

Zero: Dr.Weil?

Dr.Weil: Yes?

Zero: I am Zero. This is Alia, and Bass.

Alia: Hello.

Bass:...

Dr.Weil: Hello! So you are the famous X-Team, and the legendary Zero, too!!! My, I am very happy to meet all of you!!

Zero: If you will walk this way.

Dr.Weil: Where is your base?

Alia: heheheh. It's here!!

(Suddenly the base appears out of thin air)

Dr.Weil: My!! A cloked base!!! Wonderful!!!

Zero: I am curious, Dr. Why is the Supreme Commander so concerned about you?

Dr.Weil: Hahaha. Well, I guess I'm a little special to her. I have a mission to stop this war, started by those terrible Zenith.

Zero: I see. Have you came up with any ideas?

Dr.Weil: As a matter of fact, I have. I believe we can use their own techolongy aganist them!! Those things they call Cyber-Elves may be, in fact, our weapon aganist them!!! I just think we need a more powerful one!!

Zero:...Perhaps you have something, Dr.

Alia: I'm sure X would love to hear this!! I know I am.

Dr.Weil: Alia, right?

Alia: Yes.

Dr.Weil: I heard you are quite knowledgeable in these areas.

Alia: Well I don't know about that, but I know my way around some stuff.

Dr.Weil: Wonderful!! Might I ask for your help if I'm allowed to continue my reasearch here?

Zero: Of course.

Alia: I'd love to!!

Dr.Weil: Wonderful!!!

Aila: I'll show you around, Dr.

Dr.Weil: Very, well. I believe I would enjoy that.

(Alia and Dr.Weil leave)

Bass:...

Zero: Something wrong, Bass?

Bass:...I don't like him, Zero.

Zero: Huh?

Bass:...There's just something about him I don't trust.

Zero:...You worry too much, Bass. Besides, what could one old man do anyway?

* * *

????: Ice Spearhead, Sonar, Trinity. Come.

Sonar: You called for us, Master?

Trinity: What can we do for you, Master?

Ice Spearhead: What will you have us do?

????: I want you to go and lead the Omniloids and Zenith on an all out attack. I want the Federation off my back and the X-Team busy. I must prepare. The time for X and Zero to meet me again is fast approaching...

Sonar: As you wish, Master.

Ice Spearhead: We will make them suffer!!!

Trinity: Hahahaha!!! Let us make the Federation wish they never heard the name "Zenith!!"

* * *

Gen.Dextron: Cmd.Jet Blade!!! Come here, quickly.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, General? What is it?

(Gen.Dextron hands the Commander a pair of binoculars)

Cmd.Jet Blade:...What the-?

(The Commander watches a thousands of Omniloids and Zenith warp down)

Cmd.Jet Blade: General!!!

Gen.Dxetron: Asemble the men. We have a battle on our hands..

Cmd.Jet Blade: At once, General!!!!

* * *

SCEneson: Supreme Commander!!! There are thousands of Omniloids and Zenith appearing all over the world!!!

Supreme Commander: What?!?! Go to code red!!! Get everyone out there to stop them now!!!!!

SCEneson: Right away, Supreme Commander!!!!!

Supreme Commander: What is happening...?

* * *

????:...Are you ready?

Prism:...Yes.

????: Very well. (Charges)

(???? Suddenly transfers energy to Prism making him much stronger and changing his armor)

Prism: I...feel..stronger.

????: Good...Now for you to keep this power you must do one thing...

Prism: What?

????: Destroy, Zero and Mega Man X...

Prism:...I will...

* * *

(...The stage is set...) 


	5. Chapter 5

????:...Are you ready?

Prism:...Yes.

????: Very well. (Charges)

(???? Suddenly transfers energy to Prism making him much stronger and changing his armor)

Prism: I...feel..stronger.

????: Good...Now for you to keep this power you must do one thing...

Prism: What?

????: Destroy, Zero and Mega Man X...

Prism:...I will...

(...The stage is set...)

X:...

????:...Josh...

X:...Who's there...?

????:...Josh...My son...

X:...Dad...Is that...?

Mega Man:...My son...you must hurry...

X: Dad...Where are you...?

Mega Man:...The time is drawing closer...Josh...

X:..Dad!!!...Don't leave...!!!!!!

Mega Man:...The time is drawing closer, my son...You must hurry...

Trinity: Oh, look at the General's men, trying to search for us.

Sonar: Heheheheheheheh...They are hopeless.

Ice Spearhead: Hmm. They want a battle..Let's give them one.

Trinity: A wonderful idea!!!!

Ice Spearhead: I shall lead this army. You go and take care of the others.

Sonar: Any reason, Spearhead?

Ice Spearhead: Yes...The General and I have some unfinished business!!!!!

Sonar: Very well, do as you wish.

Trinity: I wonder if any of these, so called, Federation men are worth my time?

(Sonar and Trinity warp out)

Ice Spearhead: Now General, let's just see how good a fighter you really are...Omniloids!!! Zenith!!! Attack!!!!!

Gen.Dexron: Move in!! All, Federation forces, move out!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General! I've just received word from the Supreme Commander! Sir, they're attacking everywhere!!!

Gen.Dextron: What!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir, they're attacking the world!!!!!!!

Gen.Dextron:...This was a trap...

Cmd.Jet Blade: What will we do, General? They out number us 10 to 1!!!!!!

Gen.Dextron: Do what you like, Commander. As for me...They picked the wrong General to try and trap...Dextron Saber!!! Shotgun Mode!!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: I understand, sir!!!! Shear Blades!!! Actavite!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!!!

( The 281 Divsion begin a battle that will only be the beginning of a long war)

Rain:...!!!!! Sky!!! Prism!!!!

Slasher: Rain!! Come down!! You're safe!

Rain: Gasp I..I thought...

Slasher: It's o.k.,Rain. Everyone's o.k.

Rain:...Really?

Slasher: See for yourself.

(Slasher helps Rain up and they walk to where Sky and Vertex are resting)

Sky: It is good to see you are o.k., Rain.

Vertex: Hey, glad you up and about.

Rain:...

Sky:..Rain?

Rain: (Starts to cry) I..I'm so glade you guys are o.k.

Vertex: Rain, we're fine. Don't cry.

Wing: Hey, everyone!! Huh? Rain. Why are you-

Rain: Oh, Wing!! You're o.k. too!!!!

Wing: Yes, Rain, I-

(Rain hugs him but he winces because of the wounds he suffered)

Rain: I'm so glad!!!!

Wing:...R-Rain...please let me go...ooww...

Rain: Oh!! Sorry!! I just thought...

Slasher: We're a little banged up, but we're all still here.

Rain: Yes!...Um...where's Prism...?

Dr.Weil: I, thank you for the tour, Alia.

Alia: You're very welcome, Dr.

Dr.Weil: Well, if you will excuse me, this body might be machanical, but I still need rest.

Alia: I understand, Dr.Weil. Good night.

Dr.Weil: Thank you.

(Dr.Weil enters his room)

Alia: He seems to be a nice Dr. I hope he can help stop the Zenith...

Dr.Weil:...Now...time to get to work...

(Door opens)

Zero: Alia?

Nana: She's still showing Dr.Weil around, Zero.

Zero: Oh.

Nana: You need something?

Zero: Just wanted to know if I could take a look at X's Telementry System.

Nana: I'll bring it up.

(Nana and Zero both look at X's Telementry System)

Zero:...

Nana:..You looking for something specific?

Zero: Why isn't X awake yet?

Nana: I don't know. He's o.k. but for some reason he just won't wake up. His armor won't power down either.

Zero:...Hmmm. But you don't think it's anything big?

Nana: Well, yours and X's armors are very different, Zero. But, I think he'll wake up soon.

Zero:...This whole leader thing isn't working for me. I rather X take care of all of this, but I guess I'll have to wait. (Turns to leave)

Nana:...That isn't the only reason, is it Zero?

Zero:...No..I just received a call from the General. The Zenith are on the move again.

Nana: What are your orders?

Zero: Get everyone ready. As soon as Alia gets here, tell her what's going on. I plan to move out, soon.

Nana: Roger.

(Trinity and Sonar are leading the Omniloids and Zenith to battle)

Trinity: What does Spearhead has aganist the General?

Sonar: Who knows. Who cares?

Trinity: Shrugs Oh, well. At least we'll get to meet this X-Team, right?

Sonar: Serium said they'll come after us like moths to a flame.

Trinity: Yes!!! I hope some of them are cute!!!!

Sonar: (Shakes his head) Is that all you think about?

Trinity: You're no fun Sonar!

Sonar: Whatever. You head east from here.

Trinity: Let me know if you meet them, o.k. Sonar?

Sonar: Whatever. Get going.

Trinity: Hmmp!!! (Trinity flies off)

Sonar:...Why do we have her on our team, again?

Ice Spearhead: Go, Omniloids!!! Destory them all!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!

Omniloids: Destory!!!!! Destory!!!!!

Ice Spearhead: Hahahahaha!!!! I'm back, General!!!!!! And this time, I will win!!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General!!!

Gen.Dextron: What is it, Comander!?

Cmd.Jet Blade: Sir!! The Omniloids are cutting off our escape path!!

Gen.Dextron: Wonderful! Move the men to try and plow a hole through their defences!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!! Also, sir there's something else.

Gen.Dextron: It better be you want me to lower your pay!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Ice Spearhead is leading the army, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Great!! As if it couldn't get any worse. You'd think after you blow someone into a plane that he'd get the idea...Tell everyone we're in for a rough battle, and to give them everything they've got!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!!!!!

X:...

Mega Man: Josh.

X: Dad? Where am-

Mega Man: There isn't much time, Josh.

X: Dad...Why are you here?

Mega Man: You acativated your Chaos Armor, didn't you?

X:...I...was that...?

Mega Man: Josh, you must not use that armor again. It is an armor that focuses negitive energy.

X: But, Dad. It was so strong! If I could control it...

????: You need not do that, Josh, my boy.

X: Huh? Grampa!?

Dr.Light: My boy, you are in the process of controling an even greater armor.

X: I...I am?...!!!!!!! The energy that came when I fought Delta Maximus and the other enemys!!!!!

Dr.Light: Nods

Mega Man: Josh, you have to hurry. A great battle is coming.

X: The War that the Zenith are always talking about?

Mega Man: Josh...you must fight...

Zero: Alia?

Alia: Everyone's ready.

Zero: O.k. Split up, and help the Federation and stop the Zenith. Got it?

ZX: What about, X?

Alia: Lifesaver and Tron are with him now. When he wakes, I'll tell him what's going on.

Zero: Alia, Nana, Layer, and Pallaite keep an eye on everyone and report in as often as you can.

Navigators: Roger!!

Liger: Alright!! Let's get this show on the road!!!!

Bass: For a lack of a better word.

Liger: Hahaha!! I know you think it's cool too, Bass!!

Zero: Let's go!! X-Team!! Move out!!!

Rain: H-He's not...

Vertex: We didn't say anything, Moktto.

Slasher:...

Rain: But you're all thinking the same thing!!

Wing:...

Sky:...

Slasher: Come on, guys. It'll be o.k.

Rain: I won't give up him.

Vertex: Yeah. I'm sure he's o.k. somewhere. We just need to find him.

Ninetails: Yes, but you all must rest now. My brothers and I will begin the search for Prism.

Rain: You'll tell me if you find out anything, won't you?

Threetails: Yes, now rest. All of you.

Slasher: Well, at least I get to watch TV all day!!!!

Eighttails: Not so fast, Slasher.

Slasher: Darn it.

Vertex:...(Why do I have this bad feeling...)

Serium:...Cursed Watchroids...I can't risk anyone knowing what we are doing...Void. We'll have to go to the next one.

Void:...

Serium: Void! Did you hear me!?

Void:...destory...

Serium:...What!? No! We can't give our plans away!!!

(Suddenly Void dissapears into the ground)

Serium: Huh? I didn't know he could-

(Void appears behind a Watchroid and quietly absorbs him)

Serium:...I didn't know-

Watchroid2: Hey, Mac!! You alright over there!?

Serium: Arrgh! No!!

(Void suddenly changes its shape into that of a Watchroid and slightly waves at Watchroid2)

Watchroid2: You're shift's up in an hour!! No need to get all jumpy!!!

(As Watchroid2 walks away, Void returns to normal and rejoins Serium)

Serium:...Well, at least we won't have to go all over the place for energy. Let's go.

Void:...

Dr.Weil:...heheheheheheheheh. It is nearly complete. I just need...Hmmmm. I need to speak with X and Zero.

Gen.Dextron: Cmd.Jet Blade!! Move the men to the West!! The enemy is trying to attack from that direction!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir!!! Men!!! Move out!! Head West at once!!!

(Suddenly Ice Spearhead appears on a cliff)

Ice Spearhead: Gen.Dextron!!! Do you think you can win this battle!?!?!?!

Gen.Dextron: So, you are back. Didn't that blast into a plane teach you anything!?

Ice Spearhead: Shut up!!! You will not mock me any longer!!!! (Actavites Spear of Ice) This time...I will destory you!!!

Gen.Dextron: Yes, I see you're master is not around to yell at you!!!!

Ice Spearhead: Fumes I will enjoy anniliating you and your army!!!!!

Gen.Dextron: I wouldn't count us out just yet, Icehead!!

Ice Spearhead: It's Spearhead!!!!!!!! AAaarrggghhhh!!!!!!!! Omniloids!!! Rip that army to pieces!!!!!!

Omniloids: Destory!! Destory!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: General, do you think that was wise?

Gen.Dextron: No worries, Commander. He's a hothead. And hotheads rarely think before acting. He thinks he will beat us and that will be his downfall.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Yes, sir.

Gen.Dextron: Besides, he isn't exepcting our backup.

Cmd.Jet Blade: Backup?

Gen.Dextron: Nods Over there!

(Gen.Dextron points to where Bass, ZX and Roll warp down)

Gen.Dextron: It's time. Men!!! Move out!!!!

Trinity: Heheeeee!!!! Well, well what do we have here?

(Zero, Liger and Massimo warp down)

Trinity: Oh!!! This must be the X-Team!!! Wonderful!!

Zero: Huh? Who are you?

Trinity: I'm Trinity!! It's going to be fun fighting aganist you!!!

Liger: Great. Of all of the people we could have fought, we had to pick this one.

Trinity: What!?!?! I heard that!!!!!!!!

Massimo: I think you are making her angry, Liger.

Liger: Yeah, so?

Trinity: Enough of this!!!!! I'll show you!!! Omniloids!!! Bring them to me!!!!!!

Zero: (Withdraws Z-Saber) You wish, lady!!!! Alright, let's go!!!

Liger: About time!!!!! Liger Claw!!!!!!

(Axl, Marino and Cinnamon warp down)

Axl: So, where's the cheesehead of this army?

Cinnamon: Giggles

Sonar: You'll regret saying that, boy!!! Sonar Wave!!!!!!

(Axl, Cinnamon and Marino dodge the attack)

Marino: Way to go, Axl!!! Now you made him mad!!!

Cinnamon: Umm, guys?

Axl: It's not my fault!!!

Marino: Yes it is!!!

Cinnamon: Guys!!!

Axl: Why don't you go beat him up like you did me!?!?!

Marino: I didn't do anythig like that!!!!

Axl: Yes you did!!! Remember when you made me spy on X!?!?

(While there's a flashback the words: "Dramatization" flashes)

Marino: Get moving, dork!!!! (Slaps Axl)

Axl: No!! Please!! I don't want to spy on X!!!

Roll: Shut it!! (Beats Axl into the ground)

Axl: Cries Nnnoooo!!!!!

Marino: Laughs maniacally

(End flashback)

Marino: That's not how it happened at all!!!!

Axl: How would you know? You were beating me up!!!!

Cinnamon: GUYS!!!!!!!

Marino: What is it, Cinnamon?

Cinnamon: Look!!!!!!

Axl: Huh?

(Suddenly Sonar fires a blast at them)

Cinnamon: Look out!!!!

(They just dodged the attack)

Axl: And that's your fault too!!!

Marino: When this is all over...(Fumes)

Cinnamon: Here he comes again!!!

Axl: Let's sweep the floor with this guy!!

Sonar: I don't think so!! Omniloids!!! Destroy them!!!!

Marino: (Withdraws Beam Daggers) Bring it, pal!!!

Vertex:...

Sky: Something wrong, Vertex?

Vertex: Huh? Oh..No. Just thinking.

Sky: You are worried about, Prism?

Vertex: Well, yeah. But...

Sky: You wonder if he really is o.k.

Vertex: He should have come back by now if he could, right?

Sky: I am not sure.

Vertex:...I think I feel ready to help seach for him.

Sky: I wouldn't push youself too hard, Vertex.

Vertex: I'm fine.

Sky: Do what you will. (Turns to leave)

Vertex: Sky, don't tell the others I'm leaving.

Sky: You want them heal first?

Vertex: Yeah. (And I want to talk to Prism myself)

Sky: I will not say anything.

Vertex: Thanks. (Vertex warps out)

Sky:...

Tron:...(Josh are you o.k.?)

(Lifesaver enters the room)

Lifesaver: How is he?

Tron: No change.

Lifesaver:...I see..

Tron: Why is he like this? Did that change do something to him? And what was it?

Lifesaver: I'm sorry. I can't answer that.

Tron: I know...Josh...please wake up.

X:...

Mega Man: Josh. It is time for us to go.

X: Dad, don't!! Wait!! Gramps!! I don't want you to leave!!!!

Dr.Light: We will always be with you, my boy.

Mega Man: Now is the time. Josh...Mega Man X!!! Fight!!!!!

Tron:...Huh?

(Suddenly X opens his eyes)

Tron:..J..Josh? Josh!!!

X: Tron?

Tron: Y-You're...You're awake!!! Oh!!!

(Tron hug X and starts to cry)

X: T-Tron? What's this? Why are you crying?

Tron: I...I was worried..why didn't...? sob

X: I'm o.k. Tron.

Tron: Don't scare me like that again!!!

X: O.k. o.k. I'll try not to. Alright?

Tron: (Turns her head away from X) Hmmp!

X: Aww, come on. I said I won't do it again!! Don't be mad!

Tron:...

X: Tron?

Tron: You have to prove you're sorry!

X: And how do I do that?

Tron:...Well..you have to take me somewhere!!

X:...O.k...How about a themepark?

Tron: Really!?

X: Yeah. But...where's everyone?

Tron: Oh, yeah! The Zenith are on the move again!!

X: I need to get to the Command Room!!!

(Lifesaver enters the room)

Lifesaver: X!?!?! You're o.k.!!

X: Lifesaver!! Yeah! I'm fine!! But, I need to help everyone!!

Tron: Let's go!!

X: Time to fight!!!!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

Liger: Liger Claw!!!!

Massimo: Massimo's Ax!!!

Trinity: Wha-!? Don't just stand there!!!!! Get them!!!! NOW!!!!

Omniloids: Destroy!!!! Destory!!!!!!

Zero: Liger!! Behind you!!

Liger: Got it! Liger Buster!!!!

Massimo: I think we're winning!!

Trinity: Fumes Not yet, boys!! Tri-Spheres!!

(Suddenly three spheres appear and fire three beams and sends them into the ground)

Liger: Wonderful!! Can this get any worse?

Axl: Sprial Magnum!!!

Sonar: Sonar Wave!!!

(Axl is sent back)

Axl: Unh..any ideas?

Marino: Nothing yet!

Sonar: Here's one, die!!!

(Sonar pounds the ground where Axl, Marino and Marino are but they get out of the way in time)

Axl: Axl Bullets!!!

Sonar: Ha! (Deflects the attack) (BeepBeep) Yes, Master?

(Com)????: It is time.

Sonar: Heheheheheheheh!!!!

Marino: That can't be good!

Sonar: Wave Merge!!!!!

(Suddenly the area around the battle begins to shift and blur)

Cinnamon: I don't like this. Guys?

Axl: Hang on!!!

Bass: Earthbreaker!!!

Gen.Dextron: Dextron Saber!!!

(Bass and Gen.Dextron's attack plow through the Omniloids)

Gen.Dextron: Good to see you all are well!!

ZX: Ion Cannons!!! Yeah, who's the Icehead?

Ice Spearhead: IT"S SPEARHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!! AAArrrggggghhhhhh!!!!!! Ice Wave!!!!!!!

(Ice Spearhead sends a wave of ice at them)

Roll: Way to go, ZX!!

Bass: Shakes his head Earthbreaker!!!!!

(Bass' attack counters Ice Spearhead's)

ZX: Heh!!

Roll: Stop playing around and help!!! Roll Arrow!!!!!

ZX: Right!!! Ion- huh? What's that?

Bass: Hmm?

(Suddenly the area starts to wave)

Cmd.Jet Blade: General!! The surrounding area is changing!!!

Gen.Dextron: What is this!?!?!?

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

Trinity: Trinity Blade!!! You're not bad, Zero!!! I think I'm in love!!!!

Zero: Uhhh!!!

(Com)Layer: What did she just say!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Zero: Layer!!!!

(Com)Alia: Sorry, Zero! (Layer can be heard yelling in the background)

Zero: What is it, Alia?

(Com)Alia: Something's up! All of the other areas are reporting that they are surrounded by a distortion of some sort!!

Zero: Huh?

Liger: Zero!!! Something's going on!!!!

Massimo: The area...it's blurring!!!

Trinity: Well, well. It's about time!!

Zero: What the-!?

(Zero can see a blurry image of Bass and Gen.Dextron)

Zero: What's going on!?!?

Trinity: Heheheheee!!! What could be better than having all your enemys in one place to destory them!!!!

(Suddenly the area clears up and everyone is in the same place)

ZX: Huh? Zero!! Liger!! I thought you were half way across the world!?!?!?!

Zero: We were.

Axl: What's going on, guys?

Ice Spearhead: We're going to crush you!! That's what's going on!!

Marino: Yeah, right!!!

Zero: Bad move, Zenith!! Putting us together just spelled out you defeat!!

Trinity: Hardly, Zero, my love!!

Sonar: With all of you together, we can crush you like a tin can!!

Ice Spearhead: Heheheheheheheh!!! Get ready!!

Gen.Dextron: Here they come!!!

Zero: X-Team! Ready!!!

Gen.Dextron: Federation forces!!!

Zero/Gen.Dextron: Move out!!!!

(Serium and Void walk out of a empty energy plant)

Serium: Well, it seems that you can absorb a lot, Void.

Void:...

Serium: We almost have enough energy. Let's go.

Void:...

Serium:...Whatever. (Man this guy is creepy)

(Vertex walks about the ruins of Den Tech City)

Vertex:...

????: Looking for someone?

Vertex: Who's there!?

????: It's Prism you're looking for right?

Vertex: Do..Do you know where he is?

????: Grins He's right here.

(A black colored Prism appears)

Vertex: Prism!!!!! What...What happend?

Dark Prism:...

Vertex: Prism!!!

Dark Prism:...Take this and go back, Vertex. (Throw a piece of his armor to Vertex)

Vertex: Huh?

Dark Prism: Go back..Tell everyone...I'm dead...

Vertex: What? Why, Prism!? I want answers!! Rain is worred about you!!!

Dark Prism:...(Turns his back to Vertex)...The next time I see you, Vertex...

Vertex: Wha-!?

Dark Prism:...I'll destroy you.

(Dark Prism and ???? walk into the shadows and dissapear)

Vertex: Prism!!! Wait!! Get back here!!!! What are you...?

????: Are you ready?

Dark Prism: I am.

????: He'll be near the battle that is going on now. Go there at once.

Dark Prism:...(Warps out)

????:...heheheheheheheheheheh...

Ice Spearhead: Ice Wave!!!!!!!

Sonar: Sonar Blast!!!!

Trinity: Tri-Spheres!!!!!

(The attacks blow everyone into the air)

Zero: Unh!

Trinity: Heheee!!! Trinity Blade!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!

(Zero's attack is dodged and Trinity sends Zero to the ground along with everyone else)

ZX: O.k. that didn't work!

Marino: No kidding!

Zero: Rrrrrgghhh!!! Z-Buster!!!!!! Full Power!!!!!!

Ice Spearhesd: Hahahaha!!! Frozen Wind!!

(Ice Spearhead's attack dissapates Zero's blast)

Sonar: Heheheheheh!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: They may not look it, but they're strong!

Gen.Dextron: So are we!! All together!! Dextron Saber! Shotgun Mode!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Toronado Blade!!!

Zero: Z-Wave!!

ZX: Ion Cannons!!

Roll: Roll Arrow!!

Massimo: Massimo's Ax!!

Axl: Blast Launcher!!!

Liger: Liger Claw!!!

Marino: Marino Stamp!!

Sonar: Bad move!!! Sonar Block!!!!!

(Sonar creates a shield that traps all of the attacks and rains them back down on everyone)

Liger: Look out!!

Cinnamon: Unhh!!!!

Zero: Aarrrggghh!!!

Trinity: So much for them. I thought they'd be more of a challange.

Ice Spearhead: The Omniloids can finish them off.

Sonar: Hahahahaha!! Nice knowing ya!!

(Suddenly two blast come from out of no where and shoot them out of the sky)

Ice Spearhaed: Uunnhhh!! What was that!?!?!?!?

Sonar: Uunnhhh!!

Zero: We're out, huh?

Trinity: What!? Who did this!?

Zero: You forgot about some of us!!

Ice Spearhead: No!!!

(Suddenly X and Tetra appear)

X: Miss me guys?

Axl: X!!!!

Tetra: And don't forget about me!!!!

Sonar: X!?!?!

Trinity: Isn't that the guy who went beserk and beat Serium!?!?

Ice Spearhead: Hmmp! Like I care!! Two more losers won't make a difference!!!

X: Just two!?

(Suddenly Alia, Layer, Pallaite and Nana warp down)

Alia: How about four more!?!?!?!?!

Trinity: See what you did!?

Sonar: This isn't turning like we wanted it!

Zero: Alia!? Layer!?

Axl: Nana!? Pallaite!?

X: Thought I'd bring a little help! Plus, Layer wouldn't let me leave unless she came along too.

Layer: You bet!! I'm going to give that Trinity a piece of my mind!!

Trinity: What'd I do!?!?!?

Gen.Dextron: Glad to have the backup, X!!!

X: Right!! Everyone ready!?

All: Ready!!!!

X: Then, let's do this!! (Activates X-Buster) Move out!!!!!!!!!

Slasher: Sky!! Have you seen Vertex?

Sky:...Yes.

Slasher: Really!? When? Where?

Sky: About an hour ago.

Slasher:...Ha ha. Very funny.

Sky: You asked when I last saw him.

Slasher: Have you seen him since then?

Sky: No.

Slasher:...Where did he get off to?

Sky:...Shrugs

(As Sky slow walks away Rain joins Slasher)

Rain: Anything?

Slasher: Nope. No one has seen him..but-

Rain: But what?

Slasher: I donno. I think Sky knows something. Huh?

(Suddenly Rain is gone and Slasher sees her shaking Sky by the collar. Sky's head is shaking back and forth)

Rain: Where is he!? Where is he!?

Slasher: Rain!!! Stop!!!

(Slasher Stops Rain)

Sky: Dizzy Where am I?

Rain: Tell me where he is, Sky!!

Slasher: Rain!

Sky:...He's gone.

Rain: What!?

Sky: He's looking for Prism.

Rain: Why didn't you tell me?

Sky: He told me not to.

Rain: I have to go help him!!

Slasher: Oh, no you don't! We are not about to lose three people!! I'd hate to see Ninetails if he found out what was going on already!

(Ninetails appears behind Slasher)

Slasher: Man, he'd be so mad!! He might even explode!! Hahahaha!!

Sky: Slasher.

Slasher: Hahahaha!!! Dude, he'd probably take it out on me too.

Rain: Um, Slasher.

Slasher: What? You don't think this is funny?...He's behind me, isn't he?

(Rain and Sky both nod. Slasher turns to see Ninetails, arms crossed, staring at him)

Slasher: Ahahahahaha!! I...was...just trying to lighten the mood...? heheheheh.

Ninetails:...Slasher, I think the dishes need to be washed.

Slasher: Y-Yeah!! I'll get right on it!!! (Slasher runs out of the room)

Ninetails: What was he talking about? Why would I get mad?

Sky:...Uh..

Rain: Well, you see...

(Suddenly Vertex enters the room)

Rain: Vertex!!!

Ninetails: Vertex!! Where have you been?

Rain: You knew!?

Ninetails: Hardly anything gets past me.

Vertex:...I was searching for Prism.

Ninetails:...I see..

Rain: Vertex, you shouldn't push yourself too hard!!

(Vertex gives Rain the piece of Prism's armor)

Rain:...

Vertex:...I'm sorry, Rain...

Ninetails:...Vertex..are you sure?

Vertex:...(Remembers Prism's words..Prism: Tell everyone...I'm dead...)...Nods

(Rain covers her face and runs out of the room)

Ninetails:...I see..

Sky: I feel sorry for Moktto.

Vertex: Ninetails...I need to speak with you.

(Later)

Ninetails: I see. He told you that?

Vertex: Yes. I didn't want Rain to know what has happend, so I thought it would be better if she thought he was gone.

Ninetails: Yes. That might be the best course of action. Vertex, tell no one of this.

Vertex: I'd like to forget it myself...(Why, Prism...Why?)

Serium: This is it. All you have to do is absorb the energy from this breaker and we'll have what we need.

Void:...

Serium:...?

Void:...

Serium:...Well?

Void:...someone...

Serium: Huh?

????: Heheheheheheheh. What are you doing here, Serium?

Serium??? Who's there!?

(Suddenly a figure appears)

Serium:...Dynamo.

Dynamo: Heheheheheheheheh. Taking the energy from this electrical plant is not very nice, Serium.

Serium: I need you permission?

Dynamo: Heh. I was just wondering what you are going to do with all of that energy you've collected?

Serium: Wha-!? How'd you-!?

Dynamo: Hahahahaha!!

Serium: Hmup. Like I care if you know or not. Who will you tell? Sigma's dead.

Dynamo: Heheheheheheh. How about we have a little bout to see who's stronger?

Serium: I have no time for your simple-minded games, Dynamo. I have a mission to complete.

Dynamo: (Actavites weapons) Make time!!!!!!

X: Eat this!!!! X-Buster!!!

Sonar: Unnhh!!!

(X sends Sonar through a wall where Zero kicks him into the air)

Zero: Finalstrike?

X: Finalstrike!!!

Axl: Yeah!!!!!!

X: X-Buster!! Full Power!!

Zero: Z-Saber!!!!

Axl: Axl Bullets!!!

(X fires his X-Buster, Zero slashes with his Z-Saber and Axl shoots Sonar with his Axl Bullets)

X: Let's finish this guy!!!

Zero: Finalstrike!!! Finishing Move!!!!

(Suddenly X, Zero and Axl attack Sonar at light-speed and charges one of their strongest attacks)

Sonar: N-No!! I can't-

X: You histroy, Sonar!!!

Zero: Hadouken!!!!

Axl: Copy Change!!! Delta Maximus!! Maxium Destruction!!

X: Anniliator Hadouken!!!!

Layer: Trinity!! You're mine!! L.Raiper!!!

(Swings at Trinity but misses)

Trinity: Hey!! What's wrong with you!?!?

Layer: Get back here!!!!

Pallaite:...(You can hear Layer chaseing and yelling at Trinity)..I guess she doesn't need our help...

Roll: Nope.

Tetra: She sure can be scary at times..

Ice Spearhead: Winter's Storm!!!!

Gen.Dextron: Not this time!! Dextron Saber!! Shotgun Mode!!!!!

Cmd.Jet Blade: Jet Lasers!!!!

Alia: Alia Buster!!!!

Nana: Data Stream!!!

(Ice Sperahead is able to block the General's and Jet Blade's attack but is sent to the ground by Alia's and Nana's attacks)

Alia: Yeah!!!

Nana: Take that!!

Ice Spearhead: Rrrrrgggghhhh!!!! I'll destroy you all!!!!!!!!

Bass: Get lost!!!!!! Vanishing World!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bass pounds Ice Spearhead into the ground creating a huge crater)

Marino: Nice move, Bass!!

Liger: Some reason you want to beat him into the ground?

Bass:...

Alia: Knock it off guys!!

Nana: Look!!! What's going on over there!?!?

Liger: Huh?

(Just as X, Zero, and Axl's attacks are about to hit Sonar a figure appears and eaisily deflects the attacks)

X: Huh?

Zero: Those attacks should have...

Axl: No way...Who is that guy?

Sonar:...!!!!!!! Master!!!!!!!! W-Why are you here?

X: Master!?

Zero: So, this must be the Zenith leader, huh?

????: Heheheheheheheheheh.

X: Who are you!? Why do youhide yourself behind a cloak and hood!?

????:...Because it is not yet time for you to fight me...

Zero: Yeah, right!! I think it's the perfect time!! If we take care of you, the Zenith will be nothing but a bunch of Mavericks!!!

????:...Heheheheheheh...If you think you can, Zero, by all means...try..

X: Zero! Wait!!

(Zero dashes toward the figure)

Zero: You're history!! Z-Saber!!

(Zero jumps in the air to do a downward slash but the unknown figure grabs the Z-Saber in mid air)

Zero: What!? That's not possible!!!!

????: Heheheheheheh.

(Suddenly the unknown figure appears behind Zero and uppercuts him into the air. He then appears above Zero and with both of his fists drive Zero deep into the ground)

Zero: UUunnnnhhhhhh!!!!

Axl: Zero!!!!

(X quickly jumps in between of the fallen Zero and the unknown figure)

????: Heheheheheheh. Always protecting the fallen. You are as predictible as ever, X.

X:...Who are you?

????:...I won't kill all of you now, but I will soon. Sonar!

Sonar: Y-Yes, Master?

????: Get Trinity and Ice Spearhead. It is time to go. We have what we need.

Sonar: At once, Master!!! Trinity!! Spearhead!! Let's go!!

Trinity: Right!! (Man that girl has some issues!!)

Ice Spearhead: I will destroy you next time, General!!

(As all of them warp out, X catches a glimmer of blue light from the unknown figure as he dissapears)

X:...

Nana: Who was that guy?

Layer: Zero!!! Are you o.k.!?!?

Liger: Yeah! Zero! You alright?

Zero:...I'm fine.

(As Layer and Liger help Zero up Tetra slowly walks up to X who is strangely slient)

Tetra: Josh?

X:...Huh?

Tetra: You o.k.?

X:...Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine.

Tetra: Something wrong?

X: No, let's get back. Time to go everyone.

Gen.Dextron: Thank you again, X!!

X: No problem, General.

Gen.Dextron: I fear we will meet them in battle again very soon.

X: Nods

Gen.Dextron: Cmd.Jet Blade. Round up the men. We are heading back to H.Q.

Cmd.Jet Blade: At once, sir!!

X:Good luck, General.

Gen.Dextron: And you, my friend.

(Everyone warps out)

Dark Prism:...heheheheheheheheheheh. Soon, X...very soon...

Hawk:...Hmmmm. That was quite a battle. This should be enough data.

????: Good.

Hawk: You always gotta do that?

????: The data.

Hawk: Yeah, Yeah. Here. (Hands over the data)

????: Here is your payment.(Gives Zenny)

Hawk:...Well, I'm done with this job, see ya. (Turns to leave)

????: Heheheheheheheheheheh.

Hawk: What's so funny?

????:...I'm afraid I can't let you leave, alive...

Hawk: What!?

(Suddenly ???? appears behind Hawk with his sword to his back)

????: Your usefullness has ended.

(Hawk jumps back and pulls out his guns, but ???? throws a slash wave that hits Hawk dead on and he falls to the ground)

Hawk: Uuunnnnnhhhhhhhh...

????:...And so have you...(Warps out)

Hawk:...

(Hood watches what happens to Hawk from afar)

Hood:...I think it would be wise to not deal with that figure again...too bad for Hawk.

(Hood warps out)

Serium: S-Blade!!

(Serium tries to strike Dynamo but misses)

Dynamo: You'll have to be faster than that!!

Serium: Arrrrgghhh!!! Energy Blades!! I'll show you fast!!!

(Suddenly Serium appears behind Dynamo and slashes at him but the attack goes right through him)

Serium: What!?

Dynamo: Haha!! Over here!!

(The Dynamo that Serium attacked dissapears)

Dynamo: Gotcha!! (Dynamo pulles out his Dynamo Blades and sends Serium to the ground)

Serium: Unnhh..

Dynamo: Hmm. I thought you might be stronger...I guess not...(Turns to leave)

Serium:...RRrrrrrrhhhhhggghhhhh!!!!! Don't turn your back on me!!!!

(Suddenly Serium moves at light-speed and appears in front of Dynamo)

Dynamo:...Unnnnhhhh...(Falls to his knees)..Heheheheheheheh...I thought so...

Serium: Huh?

(Dynamo warps out)

Serium:...What an annoyance...Void!?

Void:...

Serium: We have the energy. Let's go.

Void:...master...

(Serium and Void warp out)

(Dynamo warps down)

Dynamo:...Heheheh. I see he is like, X...This will be very interesting...

(The X-Team warps down)

Nana: Well, that was fun!!

Alia: We gotta do that more!!

Pallaite: Yep!!

ZX: I dunno. Who will clean this place while we're gone!?

(The girls stare at ZX)

ZX:...Uh...Nevermind...

Bass:...I guess we know who will be cleaning the kitchen today.

Layer: Are you sure you're o.k, Zero?

Zero: I'm fine, Layer. Don't worry.

Layer: Um...right...

Zero:...Sigh I could use a cold compress, though.

Layer: I'll get one right away!! (Leaves)

Liger: Getting soft, Zero?

Zero: Nope! All I gotta do now is lose her!!

Liger: She's a navigator you know.

Zero: So?

Marino: She can use the Comp. to track you.

Massimo: I don't think Zero remembered that.

Zero: Man!!!

Liger: Ahahahaha!! Tough luck, Zero!!

X: Zero.

Zero: Yeah? What is, X?

X: I need to talk to you.

Zero: Sure.

Zero: What is it, X?

X: I think we might have a problem.

Zero: With that dude that showed up? Tell me about it!!

X: No...Zero, I think we might have a spy.

Zero: What!? A spy? What gave you that idea?

X: Serium. He said something...when I fought him that last time..he knew exactly where our base was...

Flashback

Serium: X!!! I see you base is behind you. I must admit, it is well hidden. If not for my spy I would not have found it.

End Flashback

Zero: About that. Are we outta here?

X: We'll have to leave soon. But I don't want a spy giving away the next place we go to.

Zero:...I rather not remember about Spider and Double...

X: If there's a spy in the Team, we have to find out soon..

Zero: You are already thinking what I am, X. Do you think it's Tion?

X:...I want to believe he's not, but...

Zero: One of our oldest friends turns out to be a spy...figures.

X: I didn't say anything yet, Zero. For now just watch him, we'll find a way to figure out what's going on.

Zero:Nods I'll keep an eye out.

X: Don't tell anyone about this either. I don't everyone being suspicious around him or anyone else.

Zero: Right. (Turns to leave) Man, this stuff just keeps going and going.

X:...(And I think this is just the beginning...)

(Rain is sitting on a bench outside by herself. It starts to lightly rain. Because of the rain, it's hard to tell but she is crying. Vertex appears and walks up to her)

Vertex:...Are you alright?

Rain:...Nods

Vertex:...I'm really sorry Moktto. I didn't want this to happen.

Rain:...I...I just thought..he was alive somewhere...

Vertex:...I know.

Rain:...Even now...I still feel like he's alive...

Vertex:!!!!!!

Rain:...Do you feel the same way?

Vertex:...Yeah...I do...

(The rain comes down harder)

Vertex: Come on. We better get inside before we both get sick.

Rain:...Nods

Threetails: What shall we do, brother?

Ninetails:..I do not want to...but..we may have to stop Prism.

Threetails: If that time comes, I do not think they should be the ones who do it.

Ninetails: I know...but we may have no other choice. Brother, at all cost...we must protect them...from what is to come...

Threetails:...Nods

(Serium and Void warp down)

????: Well?

Serium: We have the energy, Master.

????: Good.

Serium: Void! Release the energy into that breaker.

Void:...

(Void moves to the breaker and releases the energy into it. As he does Sonar enters the room)

Sonar: Ah, Serium. You've returned.

Serium:...

Sonar: You should have been here earlier, Master came to our aid.

Serium: What?

????: You were not around Serium and they couldn't stop anyone.

Sonar: But, Master-

????: Silence! If it wasn't for the Omniloids you would have been destoryed as soon as you warped down! Get out of my sight, before I make you!!!!!

Sonar: Y-Yes, Master..(Sonar leaves the room)

Serium:...

????:However it was not all a waste...I was able to test their abilities.

Serium: And?

????: Nothing was unexpected, but I would like to see that form X used to kick your butt, heheheheheheh.

Serium:...Void! Are you finished?

Void:...

Serium:...Void!!!

Void:...yes...

Serium:...What shall I do now?

????: Prepare the Omniloids. I have another mission in mind.

Serium: Yes, Master. (Serium leaves the room)

????:...I am almost ready to use the Cannon...heheheheheheheheheheh...

Dr.Weil: X!? Zero!? Ah, Zeta X, is it not?

ZX: Yeah, you can call ZX. Whatch need, Doc?

Dr.Weil: I need to speak with X and Zero. Do you-

ZX: Hang on. Zero! X! Can you hear me?

(Com)X: Yeah, ZX. What is it?

(Zom)Zero: This had better be something importamt!!

ZX: The Doc is wanting to talk to ya!!

X: Doc?...Oh you mean Dr.Weil!

Dr.Weil: X! Zero! I need to discuss something improtant with you two.

Zero: We'll be there as soon as we can, Dr.

Dr.Weil: Very good!

ZX: See ya later, Doc!

Dr.Weil: Yes, good bye, ZX.

(X and Zero enter the room)

X: You wanted to speak with us Dr.Weil?

Dr.Weil: Yes, I'll get right to the point. I have been researching the Omniloids and I think I might know who is giving them their powers.

Zero: What? You know who gave the Zenith the Cyber-Elfs!?

Dr.Weil: I might. He was an old collegue of mine. I remember him researching on some cyber-like data, but I never thought it might come to this.

X: Do you know where we can find him?

Dr.Weil: I'm not sure but I'll give you all the data I have on him.

Zero: Thanks, Doctor.

Dr.Weil: My pleasure. His name is Dr.Argon.

X: Dr.Argon!?

Zero: You mean that old guy that created General, created the Cyber-Elfs!?

Dr.Weil: You know him?

X: Yes, we met him a while back. His son, General, went Maverick and we had to help him.

Dr.Weil: I see. I knew General. That is a great loss.

Zero: If Dr.Argon has been captured by the Zenith, then we need to move fast!

Dr.Weil: Yes. I'm trying to work on a way to control the Cyber-Elfs, but I believe I will need Dr.Argon's help.

X: We'll see what we can do.

Dr.Weil: I'll be glad to end this War and stop the Zenith from using the Cyber-Elfs!!

Zero: Let's get going. Maybe Alia and the others will be able to find something.

X: Right. Thanks again, Doctor.

Dr.Weil: You welcome.

Serium: Dr.Argon!!!

Dr.Argon: Serium. It will do you no good. The Cyber-Elfs cannot help you beat Mega Man X.

Serium:Why!?!?! Have you altered their programing!?

Dr.Argon: No. It is because X fights for peace! He doesn't want to rule this world!!

Serium: Than that is his loss!! I will rule this world!! And I will beat Mega Man X!!!!!

Dr.Argon: Don't you understand!? You cannot win aganist X because you fight for nothing!!!!

Serium: Slience!!!!!!! (Slams his fist into the wall)...You may be my father, but that doesn't mean I won't destory you. (Leaves)

Dr.Argon:...Why can't you see...?

(X and Zero are walking along a hallway)

X: If we can get Dr.Argon back then maybe the Zenith won't be able to use the Cyber-Elfs anymore.

Zero: Yeah, or at the very least they won't be able to make anymore Omniloids.

X: We have to stop this, Zero.

Zero:...

X: Somethig, wrong?

Zero: No. It's nothing. I just remembered I have to do something.

X: Oh..o.k. meet me in the Command Room after you're done. We have to plan a way to get into their base.

Zero: Yeah.

(Zero enters his room and walkes over to his Com. Panel)

Zero:...Doctor.

?????: Yes, Zero?

Zero: It's happening again.

?????: Transfer over here at once.

Zero: Nods

(Zero warps to a unknown area)

?????: How bad is it this time?

Zero:...It's worse.

?????: Hmm.

(????? injects Zero with something purple in color)

Zero:...Thanks.

?????: I don't like this, Zero.

Zero: There's no other way. I don't have a choice.

?????:...Maybe not.

Zero: Huh?

?????: I am working on a way to make it where your armor won't need the Virus anymore. I still can't believe you get stronger when you are subjected to it and weaker when you are not.

Zero:...I didn't build this armor.

?????: I know. Dr.Wily probably did this in case you ever tried to turn on him.

Zero:...Perhaps...I gotta go.

?????: I'm still working on the device. And even then I'm not sure.

Zero: Just keep at it. The sooner this is all over the better.

(Zero warps out)

(The rain comes down even harder and there is lighting and thunder)

Hawk:...Me...an...X...


End file.
